My Allegiance
by MyWorldDoesn'tEnd
Summary: Kane's daughter was locked in the Sky Box when she was 9 years old for committing a heinous crime, only she was the real victim. Now she's being sent to the ground with the 100, hoping for a fresh start but nothing last forever. Love will lead to sadness but as long as they stay strong nothing can stop the 100.
1. The Ark

My Allegiance

 _ **#Okay so this is my first story for The 100. The First chapter is a bit same old, same old, but please read to the end of chapter three before saying its like all the other 100 story's#**_

 _ **#First and last warning their will be some swearing, mention of sex, murder and other adult themes.#**_

Chapter One

I dance around an open field. My bare feet damp with morning due. A light breeze blowing strands of light brown hair into my eyes, as sunlight shines upon my pale skin. I feel so free…

That's how I know this is a dream. I have never seen a field. Never felt morning dew, or a breeze, none of us have. All those things and more, were destroyed over 97 years ago when earth was destroyed by a nuclear war. But the human race survived and the last of mankind now lives in space, on The Ark.

But if all of mankind's hopes lie upon the Ark, we are soon to be extinct. When the Ark was made, so were rules to keep it running as long as possible. The main rule was people could only have one child to keep down population. Then there were other rules like only X amount of medication can be used on one person. No stealing, no extra food or leaving the mess hall with food, no alcohol, no trading, no disobeying instructions from superiors. No fighting, and of course no killing. Oh and no running- unless you had a fucking good reason, you weren't allowed to run! -because it wastes oxygen, blah, blah, blah.

And if you were found breaking the rules, and you were over the age of eighteen you got floated, sucked out into space without a second "I didn't mean it." But if you were under eighteen you were sent to stay in the Skybox - which is a high-tech version of what prisons on earth were like - and trilled on your eighteenth birthday, where you were either floated or sent back to salvation to do demeaning jobs. But hey, that's just my opinion… and everyone else's that is, or has ever been stuck in the Skybox.

Yeah, I like many others, broke one little rule and got thrown in a small grey room to rot away until I turn eighteen and get floated. Yep, not even holding hope out for the big man upstairs to vote me a second chance. You might wonder what I did that was so bad, well… I'm not going to tell you, we just met. Hell you don't even know my name and if I go telling you what I did… let's just say you wouldn't want to be my friend, and I would like you to be my friend. I don't have many of them left, more like none.

And I really need a friend, someone to talk to, I'm going a bit crazy here talking to thin air and hoping it will talk back… but it never does. Maybe it will tomorrow…

* * *

 _Maybe it will tomorrow…_

As I write the last word down in my notebook, a buzzing noise rings through my cell and I look up to see the steal door opening. Cautiously, I put down my notebook and pencil, and swing my legs off the bed so my bare feet touch the cold grey concrete of the solitary cell floor.

A guard holds open the door as Marcus Kane walks into my cell. This is the thired visit I'd had from him over the past nine years I've been kept prisoner in here.

"Prisoner 2-0-5," he greets me solemnly, as two guards followed him in shutting the door behind them.

"Father, to what do I owe this great honour?" I smirk as irritation flicks through his dark eyes.

"Get up!" Kane orders, his face turning to a scowl the longer he looks at me.

"Why? My review isn't for another six months-"

"Prisoner 2-0-5, get up!" the guard to Kane's left, commands.

"What do you want?" I ask, standing up.

"Hold out your right hand," says the other guard.

"I told you I have another six months!" I bark spinning to face the man, keeping my hands by my sides.

"Just do what your told…" Kane snarls.

"What you can't even say my name now, am I really that much of a disappointment," I smile venomously as Kane shakes with anger and his hands tighten to fests. I could always push people's buttons but my Father, he just made it too easy.

"Just do what you're told for once!" Kane growls.

"As you wish father, dearest," I say sickly sweet, holding my hands out to the guard. I never break my eye contact with Kane as one guard grabs my right arm and the other clamps a devise on my wrist.

"What the fuck," I hiss in pain. The devise feels like three knives had been stabbed through my wrist. The guards began to drag me to the cell exit, stopping feet in front of Kane.

"You can't get rid of me this easily, Father. You can't float all your problems!" I shout at him.

Kane takes a step forward so there is no distance left between us, he lifts a white knuckled fist and then… it all goes black.

* * *

The sound of a machine humming, and murmuring voices wakes me. My vision's blurry, and my head's banging like a snare drum making me shut my eyes quickly... What happened? The last thing I remember is Kane and- that son of a bitch punched me as I was being dragged off to be floated. That's just- Wait, wait if I was getting floated I would be dead by now, wouldn't I? Not in unconvertable pain. I breathe deeply through my nose and reopen my eyes; blinking rapidly to adjust my eyes to the poorly lit room.

It takes me a few seconds to understand where I am, a pod? A launch pod! What the hell?! I strain my neck to get a better view of my surroundings; people are strapped on seats to all sides of the room. What the hell is going on?! I turn towards the person closest to me; a girl with pale skin and long curly black hair and ask, "What's happening?"

Her head snaps up to look at me, "Oh! You were sleeping, I thought you were dead."

"I- uh-" What am I meant to say to that?

"She is dead, we all are!" Calls a guy from the row behind us.

"Shut up, Murphy!" the girl next to me snaps, twisting her head to look between the seats where some guys are strapped up against the back wall.

"What the hell is going on?!" I start having a small panic attack, am I alive, am I dead, is it really that hard to tell the difference?

"They're sending us to the ground!" I look to where that guy's voice comes from and see Chancellor Jaha's son Given I have never seen him in real life or know his name, but I have seen him on video feed of a few ceremonies before.

"Forget I asked…" with wide eyes I sink back in my chair. I'm not being reviewed, Kane is sending me to an uncharted, and radiation soaked, wasteland. Can I vote to be floated instead?!

The pod begins to shake, "What was that?" ask the blonde that sits next to Chancellor's son.

"That was the atmosphere," Chancellor's son answers just before the lights flicker and screens around the room light up, Jaha's face appearing on them all.

"Prisoners of the Ark, hear me now. You have been given a second chance." A second chance?! I would have rather been floated then used as a human guinea pig. "And as your Chancellor, it is my hope that you see this as not just a chance for you, but a chance for all of us. We have no idea what is waiting for you down there. If the odds of survival were better, we would've sent others. Frankly, we're sending you because your crimes have made you expendable."

"Your dad's a dick Wells!" a guy's voice calls out and some of the others laugh. Wells? Oh that must be Chancellor Jaha's son.

"Those crimes will be forgiven; your records wiped clean. Your drop site has been chosen carefully. Before the last war Mount Weather was a military base built within a mountain that was to be stocked with enough non-perishables to sustain 300 people-" Jaha's speech is tuned out by people's shouts.

"Check it out!" a shout echoes across the room.

"Yeah Finn!"

"Whoa, go Finn!"

"Space bandit strikes again!" A guy in a beanie is floating around the pod.

Passing my row, he comes to a stop in front of me, an amused smirk on his face as he crosses his arms saying. "Hey beautiful, haven't seen you before," and sends a wink my way.

I scoff, pull my right leg back and put all my forces into kicking at him. Luckily he isn't too far away and my foot easily makes contact with his side. The guy, Finn goes flying over the centre screens and almost crashes into Wells and the blonde girl. But just catches himself on the metal bars next to their seats.

A few laughs, wows and cheeky comments flow about the room. Finn looks back at me over his shoulder with a stupid grin still on his face and calls, "Hurting is flirting beautiful, you must be crazy about me!"

I bang my head back into the seat I see two other guys undoing their straps. "Oh shit. Look what you started!" I gesture towards the other dickheads now floating around.

"Get back in your seats if you want to live!" the blonde that sits next to Wells yells at the boys but they don't listen. But all the cheering dies down for the last part of Jaha's speech.

"Mount Weather is life. You must locate those supplies immediately. Your one responsibility is to stay alive." Then the screens go dead and Jaha's words hang in the air for a few seconds before the pod began to shaking rapidly. The pod makes an abrupt jolt causing me to slam forward in my seat. Finn and the other free floating guys are thrown across the room at high speed.

"Finn are you okay?" the blonde calls to no response.

"Shouldn't the rockets have fired by now?" yells the girl next to me.

"It's okay!" I think it's the blonde saying this but my vision blurs from being shaken and my ears pop. "Everything on this ship is a hundred years old, right? Just give it a second."

"We are sooooo… dead," I hiss, as my hands tightening their death grip on the straps across my chest that have started to cut and burn the sides of my neck. Panicked screams ring through the pod and I wonder how they are managing to make so much noise when my own lungs feel like two deflated balloons.

The room starts to shake even more frantically, and over the screams I can hear a hissing noise behind me, and fog fills the air -a pipe must have broken. My vision is blurred and blocked by the fog and moments later the lights go out so I just close my eyes and hope death is less painful then life.

The seconds that pass feel like life times but before I know it there's a final shake and a loud bang.

* * *

Slowly I open my eyes, having to blink them several times to help adjust as the lights flicker back on. Everything is silent, dead silent, but everyone I can see looks very much alive, looking around just like me with wide eyes filled with shock.

"Listen," says a guy on one of the back wall. "No machine hum."

"Whoa that's a first," mutters the guy with goggles next to him. But it's so true, on the ark, no matter where you went there was no escaping the hum of machines. But now… god my ears feel like they're broken with the silence. It only lasts another moment though, before people undo their straps, chatting to one another and starting to walk about the room.

With shaky fingers I unclip my harness and slide from the seat. My legs are weaker than expected and I hit the metal floor, hard.

"Oh, are you okay?" I look up to see the girl I was sitting next to looking down at me with an extended hand and kind eyes. I gratefully take her hand and shakily rise to my feet, having to grip to a nearby post for a few seconds as feeling comes back to my legs.

"Uh thanks," I mutter quietly.

"It's okay, I'm Bree. What's your name?"

"…Alice," I hesitate slightly but she doesn't seem to notice. So no, that's not my name, my real name is so unforgettable and one of a kind that anyone that's ever been on the Ark remembers it, and what I have done… So I keep it a secret, and hope no one ever finds out. I mutter "bye" to Bree as I clumsily walk to the other side of the ship where Finn was pulling himself off the ground. "I guess the ship loved those guys to much," I say dryly looking next to Finn where the other guys that had left their seats lie died from the impact.

The blonde girl that had been sitting by Wells got here just before I did, and looks up from the bodies, sending a death glare my way. "This isn't funny," she snaps.

"I don't remember laughing," I say bitterly.

She opens her mouth to respond but someone yelling, "The outer door is on the lower level. Let's go!" takes her attention away from me. A disagreeing look crosses her face as people begin to flood down to the lower level of the pod.

"No! We can't just open the doors!" the blondie yells out as she races over to the ladder leading to the lowest level. I look back at Finn one more time, as he sadly looks to the bodies, obviously blaming himself. Then I jog over to the latter - now fully mobile on my feet - and push by a few people to get down the latter faster.

As I push my way through the room of people I find the blondie - who I really needed to learn the name of - speaking harshly to a guy dressed in a guard's uniform, unlike the patched rags everyone else wears. He looks older then everyone here, not by much, five years at the most. His black hair is slicked back, and a five o'clock shadow is forming on his sharp jaw line.

"The air could be toxic," says Blondie, trying to urge the man away from the door.

"Who the hell put you in charge?" I don't even realise the words have left my lips before Blondie sends a death glare my way.

The man's lips twitch in amusement before he says, "Well if the air is toxic, we're all dead anyway," he turns to the lever at the right of the door and reaches for it to open the door.

As his fingertips touch the lever a girl with long brown hair and smooth complexion, that had been descending one of the far ladder's calls out, "Bellamy?" The man's body tenses slightly as he turns back to the crowd who separate to let the girl that had called out by. She rushes towards the guy at the door, both wearing sad yet joyful emotions on their faces.

Bellamy holds the girl at arms lengths for a few moments, as his eyes quickly look her up and down before pulling her into a tight hug. After the moment of the embrace, the girl steps back slightly then a lot after she looks at the uniform he wares. "What the hell are you wearing? A guard's uniform?" she asks in disgust.

"I borrowed it to get on the drop ship. Someone's got to keep an eye on you," he jokes, she sighs and throws her arms around his shoulders again.

"Where's your wristband?" Blondie asks her tone a little annoyed.

"Do you mind?" the girl snaps at Blondie. "I haven't seen my brother in a year."

"No one has a brother!" shouts someone at the back of the crowd.

"That's Octavia Blake!" another person exclaims. "The girl they found hidden in the floor!" That set the whole room alight with gossipy comments.

Octavia is about to lunge at the crowd, and I side step out of her way. But luckily her brother catches her arms and holds her back. "Octavia! Octavia, no! Let's give them something else to remember you by."

"Yeah?" She says stepping out of his hold and turning to look at his face. "Like what?"

"Like being the first person on the ground in a hundred years," he smiles as Octavia's face lights up. Before Blondie could protest Bellamy turns and grips the lever, and with a deep breath pulls it down. A heavenly bright light fills the room, momentarily blinding me and everyone else.

My eyes burn from the brightness but I don't dare look away. Black spots cloud my vision and I blink a few times. When they adjust I can see trees, real trees, and clear blue sky, it looks more beautiful and real then I ever thought possible. Octavia cautiously makes her way down the ramp; pausing to take a deep breath of real air. She stops at the edge for a few moments, then steps off the ramp her feet landing with a strange crunching sound. Leaves? She looks to the sky raising her arms above her head and shouts, "We're back, bitches!"

Everyone cheers rushing to get out and see what has never been any more than a wishful dream for our generation. I run by a few people as I leap off the ramp, the smile on my face has never been bigger. As I start to run on solid ground, moving faster than I ever have. Wind whips long strands of hair around my face, a few going into my mouth but nothing could ruin this. I run for over a minute with bushes brushing against my genes as I run down a slight decline. I jump over a fallen log covered in green moss, my feet slip out from under me as they land on loose soil and I fall on my rear. But damp soil and leaves soften my fall and I can't help but laugh. I lean back on the fallen log and drag my fingers through the soil, dirt catching under my finger nails.

My breath is ragged, lungs burning for air so I just lay there looking up through the thick tree branches to the clear sky. Thinking about how just this morning I was locked in a steel cell up there in space, and now I'm here! On earth! It feels too good to be true.

 ** _#So if you like, want more, please follow, and favorite. If there's something you don't understand, don't like, like, please review, or feel free to PM me.#_**

 ** _#Thanks for reading, hope you have a good day/ night#_**


	2. The Ground

My Allegiance

Chapter Two

I slowly make my way back to the drop ship. I start brushing my fingers on the trees as I pass them and notice the thick metal bracelet that the guard attached to my wrist earlier today. I try tugging it loss with my other hand, but it doesn't budge. I don't know what the point was of giving us jewellery before sending us to die, and I don't like it one bit. I start searching the ground as I walk, push the large leaves of shrubs aside, trying to find a rock to smash the bracelet with.

I'm concentrating on the forest flood so much that I don't even realize I've reached my destination until almost being trampled by a small group. They march by without paying me much attention. The guy at the head of the group is leading them towards the drop ship. Where… Where hell is about to brake lose. At the ramp of the drop ship stands Blondie, and Wells who just pushed back the boy wearing goggles. If anyone else did that, no one would ever look twice. But Wells isn't anyone, he's the son of the man responsible for putting these kids in the sky box. I'm amazed someone hasn't hung him up by his ankles and started beating him like a piñata, yet.

"Whoa hey, hey, hey! He's with us," said the pale skinned, dark haired boy at the front of the group.

I slowly walk my way to the front of the group as Wells raises his hands slightly in a sign of peace, and replies. "Relax, we're just trying to figure out where we are."

"We're on the ground, that not good enough for you?" Bellamy - who is standing next to his sister a few meters to the right of Wells - asks.

Wells walks towards Bellamy as he begins to speak. "We need to find Mount Weather-"

"Why!?" I say cutting Wells off and stepping ahead of the group. Well's stops walking and looks back at me. "Why do _we_ have to do anything?"

"You heard my father's message, Mount Weather has to be our first priority."

"Just because your daddy said it, doesn't mean we have to do it," I scoff, and notice how quiet everything has gotten. I look around and see all eyes are looking at me… This makes me pause long enough for Blondie to cut in.

"We need to get to Mount Weather. Not because the Chancellor said so, but because the longer we wait, the hungrier we'll get and the harder this will be. How long do you think we'll last without those supplies? We're looking at a 20-mile track. Okay? So if we want to get there before dark we need to leave. Now!"

No one looks like they're going to speak, so I do. "How do you even know there's a there to go to? It's been 97 years and a nuclear booming. Do you really think that places is still standing?"

"It's our best hope of survival," Blondie says looking directly at me.

"If our best chance of survival is walking through a radiation soaked forest, we're already dead… And I for one don't want to spend my first, and probably last day on earth following orders. If I'm going to die I'm going to die free!" I smile a little as some kids nod and shout in agreement.

"Yeah!"

"I want to be free!"

"Free!"

"Die free!"

"Free of the Ark!"

"You're not listening. We all need to go-" Wells is cut off as the pale guy who had been leading the small group earlier, walks forward and pushes him in the back.

Wells stumbles backward a few steps before turning around to look at the guy who pushed him. "Look at this everybody; the Chancellor of Earth." I smile and a few people laugh at the pale guy's remark.

"You think that's funny," Well's says, and moves to take a step closer to the guy. But the pale guy catches Wells off guard and kicks a leg out from under him.

"Wells!" Blondie calls as her friend falls to the ground. She goes to move forward, but a guy standing next to her puts an arm out to stop her from interfering. People start calling out as Wells rises, putting most his weight on one leg and holding his fist up.

"Come on, get him!"

"Yeah knock him down!"

"He'll get you now Wells!"

"Fight!"

"Fight!"

"Fight!"

As people start to cheer for a fight the pale guy raises his fist as well. But before he can take a swing at Wells Finn jumps out of nowhere and lands between them. People stop cheering.

"Kid's got one leg, how 'bout you wait until it's a fair fight," Finn says in a serious tone, and for a few seconds no one knows what to say.

"Hey space walker," Octavia calls walking up to stand in front of Finn. "Rescue me next," she smirks, and the group laughs before starting to go back to whatever they were doing a few minutes ago.

* * *

The view from the top of the drop ship is great. On the ground all you can see is what's right in front of you, but up here you can see everything as a whole. And when I get bored with watching teens play explorers, the clouds above and the rustling tree branches are right there to catch my attention. It's hard to think there was a time when people would have taken all this nature stuff for granted. Everything's just so… alive… wild… real.

I laugh to myself, and draw in another large breath of air. Blondie, Finn, and some others left for Mount Weather an hour or so ago. Since they walked off into the unknown, I've been kicked back on the roof of the drop ship, looking around as the world moves around me.

I hear sticks cluttering onto each other and lean over the edge of the roof slightly to see Wells has brought back another arm full of sticks. I open my mouth to call out to him but someone beats me to it. "Find any water yet?" Asks the guy who tried to fight Wells earlier; as he and a friend walk around the corner of the drop ship.

"No, not yet but… I'm going back out if you want to come?" Wells says staring at the wall of the drop ship - as though he's reading something - but from here it all just looks like dirty medal to me.

Pale face chuckles dryly and rubs his nose with the back of his hand that holds onto a make shift knife. "You know my father, he begged for mercy in the air lock chamber when your father floated him."

Wells waits until he's finished talking before leaving again. Wells bumps shoulders with Pale face and says, "You spelled die wrong. Geniuses."

When Wells is out of sight Bellamy walks up to the two guys. "If you're going to kill someone, it's probably best not to announce it," he says, also looking at the drop ship wall; where a death threat of sorts must be written.

"You're not really a member of the Guard, are you?" asks Pale face.

"No, the real Guard will be here soon unless we stop it. You don't actually think they're going to forgive your crimes?" Bellamy asks, the two guys stay silent. "Even if they do, then what? Guy's like us are going to become model citizens now, get jobs… If we're lucky we get to pick up their trash-"

"You got a point?" Asks the guy I haven't heard talk yet. He has dark skin and his black hair is shaved short.

"No I got a question. They locked you up, dumped you down here like lab rats to die. So why are you helping them?" I lean in closer, intrigued with what Bellamy's saying.

"The hell we are."

"You're wearing those wrist bands aren't you. Right now those things are telling them whether or not it's safe to follow us down here."

"You said we could stop it. How?" Pale face asks.

"Take them off, the Ark will think your dead, it's not safe to follow. You follow?" I glare to the chunk of medal on my wrist. It's telling them I'm alive, it's telling Kane I'm alive… I smile, Kane's probably cursing at a screen with my name on it right now.

"Right, and if we do-" Pale face looks to his friend "-what's in it for us?"

"Someone has to help me run things?" Bellamy turns and walks away. I sit back up, and look over the clearing. All these people will need leading if we live to see tomorrow, but I don't think Bellamy Blake is the right man for the job. Especially if his right hand man is someone like Pale face. Not that I really care if all these people die, I barely know 5 out of the 99 names. As long as I'm the last one left - and Kane can see that - I don't care. I want him to suffer knowing I'm still breathing, for as long as possible. I stand up and descend the drop ship by the same tree I uses to climb up here with.

No one notices me as I jump to the ground, and people are too busy looking around to pay attention as I jog to catch up with Bellamy. I grab him by the shoulder, and he stops walking; looking at me with a raised eyebrow. "Yes?" He asks.

"I overheard you talking with pale face and his buddy. I want to make a deal with you," I say quietly so the people close by don't over hear.

Bellamy looks left and right before grabbing my arm and leading me towards the drop ship. When we're alone inside he releases my arm and asks, "What kind of deal?"

"You want people to take their wrist bands off, you don't want the Ark to come to earth. Well I want to help you… On one condition."

"And that is?" he asks eyeing me.

"My band is the last to come off…"

"I don't hear what I have to gain from this."

"When Blondie gets back she sure as hell is going to try and convince everyone to keep them on. So we have to get all the wrist bands off before she and the others get back. You do your little lab rat speech, and deal with the easy ones… And I'll get the Chancellor to think his son is dead."

Bellamy hesitates before holding out a hand. "If you can get Well's wrist band off before tonight, you can keep yours on for a while."

"Deal," I smile and shake his hand.

"Okay," he nods and goes to leave the drop ship, but stops at the door and looks back over his shoulder at me. "What's your name?"

"Alice."

* * *

The sun set some time ago; replaced now by a full moon. From down here the moon looks so different, so small. On the Ark the moon looked large and menacing, but now… not so much.

A fire consisting mostly of the wood Wells collected, burns brightly in the centre of camp. Everyone is gathered around the roaring fire, well everyone but Wells that is; he went into the drop ship after starting the fire and hasn't come back out yet. So I sit on the ramp of the drop ship and wait for his return.

As Bellamy speaks to the masses; Pale face and his friend - who Bellamy was talking to earlier - work on taking peoples wrist bands off. I introduced myself to them two earlier, after they took off their own bands, to learn how I can take off Wells's band. Both Pale face and his friend's first name is John so they just go by last names to stop confusion. So Pale face John is Murphy, and his friend goes by Mbege. They showed me how they got there bands off so I'm hoping with one quick jab - between metal and skin with the metal pipe I have tucked in my back pocket - it will pop off, or at least be broken enough not to work.

"What are they doing?" Wells asks as he finally exits the ship. From here you can't see the wrist bands getting taken off and thrown in the fire; just hear the clinging of metal agents metal and the cheer of on lookers.

I stand up and turn to look at Wells. "Bellamy's convincing people to take off their wrist bands," my voice sounds sad, a little scared; I'm kind of impressed with my acting skills. Worry crosses his face at the thought of losing contact with the Ark, the thought of his people thinking earth isn't inhabitable. Wells hobbles down the ramp - the leg Murphy kicked still tender - and towards the fire but I latch onto his arm, stopping him. He looks at me surprised and confused, "Sorry Well's, it's nothing personal."

"What?" he asks completely confused, and about to pull away from me. I don't answer his question with words. Just quickly slip the small pipe from my back pocket and push it into the gap between Wells's wrist and the band. He gasps and pulls back. Too bad for him, he pulls back on his arm to hard causing the band to easily snap off and fall to the ground.

"Well that was easier than I thought it was going to be," I say solemnly, picking up the dead wrist band and tossing it over a few kids heads to make it land near Bellamy's feet. Bellamy looks to the chunk of metal at his feet before looking up at Wells and I. He nods once at me before he continues talking.

"Who's next?!" Bellamy calls over the crowd.

Wells glares at me before pushing his way to the front of the crowd. "What are you doing?!"

"We've liberating ourselves, what does it look like?" Bellamy says with a sly grin. People in the crowd shouting in agreement.

"It looks like your trying to get us all killed." The crowd stops shouting and Bellamy's face falls more serious. "The communication system is dead, these wrist bands are all we got, take them off and the Ark will think we're dying, that it's not safe for them to follow." I push my way to the front of the crowd.

"That's the point, Chancellor. We can take care of ourselves, can't we?!"

"Yeah!" The crowd shouts and raises their arms in agreement to Bellamy's question.

"You think this is a game? Those aren't just our friends and our parents up there, our farmers, our doctors, our engineers. I don't care what he tells you; we won't survive here on our own. And besides, if it really is safe, how could you not want the rest of our people to come down?" Wells says while still clutching the spot where his wrist band was connected.

"My people are already down, those people-" Bellamy says pointing to the sky. "-locked my people up. Those people killed my mother for the crime of having a second child. Your father did that," Bellamy says stepping closer to Wells.

"My father didn't write the laws," Wells says.

"No, he enforced them, but not anymore. Not here. Here! There are no laws," people in the crowd start to talk in agreement with Bellamy again. "Here we do whatever the hell we want whenever the hell we want!"

"Yeah!"

"That's right!"

"Now you don't have to like it Wells. You can even try to stop it, change it, kill me. You know why? Whatever the hell we want."

I grin and turn to the crowd. "Whatever the hell we want!" I yell. Murphy and Mbege do the same and the crowd begins to shout, "Whatever the hell we want! Whatever the hell we want! Whatever the hell we want!"

After several moments of shouting the sky crackles to life and water falls down on us… rain? It's raining! People begin to yell and scream in excitement. I raise my hands up to the sky and laugh as the water quickly poles on my palms and stars to run down my arms.

"The rain!"

"Check it out!"

"It's water!"

"Whoa!"

"It's raining!"

People shout in joy, spinning and jumping about. Wells walks by me- he's apparently finished his friendly chat with Bellamy– glaring me down. "You know as well as I do he's going to get us all killed."

I smile at him and shout, "Whatever the hell we want!"

* * *

I spend my first night on earth, lying atop the drop ship in damp clothes. I feel cold, and hunger is starting to set in… But I wouldn't change this for the world. I'm on earth, and Kane along with the rest of the guard are still floating around in space. I smile up at the starry sky.

"So this is how you overheard?" I gasp slightly at the unseen voice and jolt up into a sitting position. I'm surprised to see Bellamy standing awkwardly in the tree next to the drop ship; one arm wrapped around the tree trunk and the other hand raised up in front of him. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you."

"…It's okay. What do you want?"

"Well first I want to know how you made getting up here looks so easy-" he says stretching out a leg to touch the roof of the drop ship; shaking unstably as he does so. I stand up and offer him a hand before he falls. Bellamy takes my hand and I help pull him on top of the roof.

"There's this modern day thing called balance, you should look into getting some for yourself," I say taking my hand bake and stepping away from him.

He chuckles dryly but smiles with good humor, "Thanks. I'll have to get some of that."

"Or just stay on the ground," I offer him a smile and shrug slightly. "…And what else did you want?"

"To know why someone like you wants to keep their wrist band on?"

"Someone like me?" I scoff slightly. "What is that meant to mean?"

"Someone smart, brave enough to speak their thoughts. You show obvious dislike towards the privileged but… Not like the rest of us. You don't hate them… Why don't you hate them?"

I slowly look away from Bellamy, and towards the sky. "They're not responsible for getting me here, I am… I have no reason to hate them. The only person I do have reason to hate is still on the Ark. And as long as he thinks I'm still alive, he is suffering… That answer your question?"

"Yeah," he says running a hand through his hair. "Out of curiosity, what did you do to get into the Sky Box?" I sigh and look back to him with watery eyes.

"The right thing," I say bobbing my head.

"Fine, don't tell me…" Bellamy looks back to the tree he used to climb up here. "Are you staying up here all night?"

"Endless mother earth has other plans... Yes."

"Okay then, well good night," he says over his shoulder before jumping to the tree; hooking his arms around it for a few seconds to stabilize himself before climbing down into darkness.

"Good night," I whisper, laying back down where I had been before Bellamy showed up. I smile at the stars above. "Twinkle, twinkle, little star. How I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high. Like a diamond in the sky..."

#So if you like this, want more, please follow, and favorited. If there's something you don't understand, don't like, like, please review, or feel free to PM me.#

#The more reviews the faster I'll update!#

#I'm over half way through writing the next chapter and hope to have it up with in two weeks. But I'm playing with ideas at the moment and just trying to work out how they'll affect the story later on, so it might take a little longer but I really hope it will be worth the wait!#

#Thanks for reading, hope you have a good day/ night!#


	3. The Beast

My Allegiance

Chapter Three

The sun slowly rises over the treetops. I lie awake watching it creep higher and higher into the sky. The top of the dropship was definitely not the most conformable place to sleep, but the view makes up for that. The higher the sun goes, the more movement I begin hear from down below, but I still don't move.

So much sun, so much noise, so much freedom. Yesterday I woke up in a small grey cell and today I'm on earth. It has accorded to me that even if I wanted too, I could never get back to the Ark, there is no way back. That part of my life is completely gone. If the Ark dies I'll be one of the last people to see earth from space, to be in space in general. Which is kind of cool… kind of sad as well.

But it's for the best, life there was only getting worse. Up there, floating around… That's not how humans were meant to live! We were created on earth, our feet are meant to feel the soil squish beneath our toes, with the sky above us, and our lunges filled with fresh air.

* * *

A short scream catches my attention. I jump to my feet and look out over the clearing; everyone on the ground is moving towards the far edge of camp where my view is restricted by the trees in the centre of camp. I rush to get down to the ground, people start to gather as I reach the scene. I don't know what happened - or who's scream I heard - but now I watch as Murphy begins to beat up Wells.

"Stop you idiots!" I scream at them, but they don't hear me. I push my way between people and past Bellamy; who stands back just watching the fight play out, not making any move to break them up.

I march forward as Murphy's fist hits Wells square in the jaw with so much force that it causes Wells to fall backwards. "What the hell Murphy?!" I yell, throwing my hands above my head in anger.

Murphy turns to look at me, smirking with a busted lip. "He deserves this. His dad floated my parents."

"His dad floated a lot of people's parents!" I say loudly, getting in Murphy's face, poking a finger into his chest. "But Wells isn't to blame for that. Children can't be blamed for their parent's choices… But whatever the hell we want, right?" I say clearing my face of all anger and taking a large step back. "If you want to kill Wells go ahead, but it's not going to bring your parents back. And it's not going to hurt Jaha, he already thinks his son is dead."

Murphy looks hesitant for a few moments before jumping towards Wells who had just got back to his feet. For someone who was into peacekeeping and just got a good whack in the face, Wells does an impressive job at holding Murphy back this time. Wells manages to spin Murphy around and push him to the ground with both hands behind his back in a matter of seconds.

"Wells!"

"Perfect timing," I mutter as Blondie and her group walk out of the woods.

"Let him go!" She orders Wells. Wells instantly releases Murphy's arms and walks over to Blondie. It looks like they came back empty handed. They all seem tired, a little out of breath, and Octavia has a blood splattered rag wrapped around her leg.

"Octavia!" Bellamy runs to his sister. "Are you alright?" he asks, helping her over to a log.

"Yeah," she says through heavy breaths.

"Where's the food?" Bellamy asks, looking to Blondie.

"We didn't make it to Mount Weather," Finn says solemnly as he takes a seat.

"What the hell happened out there?" Bellamy asks, anger rising in his voice.

"We were attacked," Blondie says in response.

"Attacked? By what?" Wells asks, confused.

"Not by what- who," Finn corrects. "Turns out when the last man from the ground died on the ark, he wasn't the last grounder."

"It's true," Blondie nods. "Everything we thought we knew about the ground is wrong. There are people here. Survivors," she says looking out into the crowd. "The good news is that means we can survive. Radiation won't kill us."

"The bad news is the grounders will," Finn says dryly.

Wells looks left then right before asking, "Where's the kid with the goggles?"

"Jasper was hit by a spear, they took him," Blondie says slowly before snatching at Wells bare wrist. "Where's your wristband?" she hisses.

Wells looks over his shoulder at me. "Ask her," he says bitterly.

Blondie turns to me with a stiff, angry look on her face. "How many?" Even though I don't know the exact number, I open my mouth to answer, but Murphy interrupts me.

"Thirty-four and counting," he says smiling.

"You idiots," Blondie mutters, shaking her head. "Life support on the Ark is failing. That's why they brought us down here…"

"They didn't bring us down here, they sent us!" I walk closer to Blondie, but look at the crowd as I speak. "They sent us to our death, and we're meant to help them?!"

"They need to know the ground is survivable again, and we need their help against whoever is out there. If you take off your wrist bands, you're not just killing them, you're killing us…"

"We're stronger than you think Clarke. Don't listen to her, she's one of the privileged. If they come down, she'll have it good. How many of you can say the same?" The crowd stays silent, a few even look away. Bellamy continues, "We can take care of ourselves. That wristband on your arm, it makes you a prisoner."

"If they have the resources and time to make a hundred transmitting wristbands, build and activate a Drop ship, and send us to the ground, they have enough time to fix their precious Ark!" I shout. "We have to worry about ourselves now! We are not their slaves anymore!"

The majority of the hundred nod and say "Yeah" in unison.

Bellamy bobs his head as wall and continues on. "They say they'll forgive your crimes! I say you're not criminals! Your fighters! Survivors! The grounders should worry about us!" The crowd cheers. Blondie… Clarke? Yeah I think that's her name. Clarke marches away angrily, with a guy I don't recognize following her closely. Bellamy goes back to his sister, and they start talking in hushed tones, but the rest of the hundred don't move.

They look around as though wondering what to do with this newfound information. Murphy walks over to me and ask what I'm sure everyone is think, "Now what?"

"Now?" I wonder out loud and look around at all the watching eyes. I clear my throat before stepping closer and addressing everyone. "Now we don't wonder off alone. When you're out of sight of the drop ship stay in groups. Today we'll start securing the area, and setting up camp. I think we're going to be here a while."

* * *

Max, Leah, Jackson, Ryan, Brock, two Cody's, a Jamie, a male and female Tayler, Carl, Lori, Tristian, Ella, Joel, Rose, Tara, Hannah, Alex, Matt, Shane, Rick, Kelly, Dawn, Peter, Emily, Nick, two Conner's, three Emma's, a Jaden, Olive, Eve, Charlie, Liam… The names just go on and on and on. I was always good with putting a name to a face, but this is taking things to a whole new level, but I feel it's only right. They all seem to know my name, so I should know theirs as well. So as I set out task to people they tell me their name and I hope to remember it.

Most people are working on building a wall around camp, while others strip the ship of useful building materials. I sent a few of the braver souls out to scout the area, look for fresh streams of water, and anything else that could be useful. I'm on my way to help a group with a parachute. Since we're not going to be doing any skydiving anytime soon I suggested they be cut and strung up as tents. But before I can get across the clearing Bellamy calls out to me.

"Yeah Bellamy," I reply, walking over to where Bellamy is standing with Murphy.

"Clarke's making me go with her to look for Jasper. Murphy's coming with me and while we're gone I need you to look out for my sister; she doesn't leave this camp. Is th-"

"I don't need a babysitter," Octavia sneers from her seat a few feet away.

"I got everything under control Bell; go off on a man hunt with Blondie and I'll keep an eye on Octavia," I say.

"Thanks Alice," Bellamy says walking into the trees with Murphy; Clarke must have already left with whoever else she could rope into going. Octavia stands up and goes to follow her brother.

I reach out and grab her arm, turn her around and walk her back to the centre of camp. "You're staying right here."

She pulls her arm out of my grasp and says, "I'm going to make your life a living hell," before hobbling her way towards the drop ship.

"You wouldn't be the first to try," I say quietly, I'm pretty sure she didn't hear me. I go over to where a small group has splayed out one of the parachute. There's already a large chunk of this one missing from where some was taken to cover the drop ship door.

"What are we meant to do with this Alice?" asks Bree; the girl I came down to earth next to.

"Since this parachute is already missing a bit we should make it into smaller tents, as practice before making bigger tents with the other one."

"We're not seamstress or builders, how are we going to make tents," Atom questions. Atom's a guy with black hair and a five o'clock shadow forming on his square jaw; making him look a little older then eighteen.

"Trial and error," I shrug.

"We should start with the frame, so we can cut the tarp to the right size, I guess," Emily - a younger girl with dark skin, and short brown hair - suggest.

"Okay then," I say pointing to three guys that were standing across from me. "You three start bringing vines and some of the larger sticks over." They slowly walk over to where useful things that have been collected have started to be piled up. "People who help make the tents have more of a chance of getting their own, so hurry up," I say and they move a lot faster.

Out of the corner of my eye I notice Finn walking into the forest. "Emily you're in charge of this project."

"Huh?" the girl asks confused, a bit shy.

"Don't worry you'll be fine Emily. Atom, I want you to keep an eye on Octavia until I get back, thanks," I say walking towards where Finn entered the forest before either of them can respond.

I jog to find Finn. "Yo Finn, where do you think you're going?" I call out when I see him.

"I'm going to help them find Jasper," he says, not looking at me.

"You can't go alone," I say as he continues to walk away from camp.

"Then come with me."

I sigh looking back towards the camp. "Fine let's make this quick."

* * *

We catch up to them quickly. We find Clarke, Bellamy, Murphy, and Wells all at a stand-off. I only hear the last part of Clarke's senates but it sounds like they were having a sores talk. "-is if I'm dead. Got it?"

"The brave princess," Bellamy torrents, as he waves the gun in his hand.

"Hey, why don't you find your own nickname," Finn says, marching into their sights, just before I do. "You call this a rescue party, you've got to split up, cover more ground. Clarke come with me."

"Why aren't you back at camp?" Bellamy asks me as I stop walking beside them.

"It's not safe to be out here alone, Finn could have got captured on the way here with no one left behind to tell the story," I smile. "Don't worry I told Atom to keep an eye on Octavia. Now stop waving that gun around like it's a toy." Bellamy, Murphy, Wells and I start walking farther away from the direction Clarke and Finn went. Murphy and I separate off from Wells and Bellamy soon after.

"So what did you do to get locked up?" Murphy asks me, and I roll my eyes.

"Is that the only conversation starter people know how to use?"

"It's a pretty go one, really helps people get to know each other," he says winking at me as our shoulders brush.

I stop walking so Murphy does as well. "Listen closely," I say slowly with a stern tone. "The only reason I'm walking with you is because Finn dragged Blondie off, there's not much chance of Wells following me, and I don't trust Bellamy with that gun. So you're just the best of a bad bunch, don't flatter yourself," I huff and keep walking.

Murphy chuckles as he jumps a few steps to walk next to me. "So you're scared of a little gun?"

"I just know what their capable of." Murphy tries to continue the conversation, but I don't respond to him. An old memory starts to play over and over again in my mind.

 _Blood splatters across my clothes and face. Blood, so much blood. The gun falls from my small hands and clatters onto the steel floor. I step back until my back presses against the cold glass window, but I can't seem to look away. I know if I look away I'll cry, she told me not to cry, this was the right thing… But I didn't think the right thing could feel so wrong._

* * *

"Okay how do we know if this is the right way?" Murphy asks. We have re-grouped and are now walking along a stony river bed. Finn leads the way, with Clarke on his heels. Wells, Bellamy, and Murphy wonder alongside each other and I walk at the back of the group. I'm not concentrating on my surroundings as much as I should be. I shouldn't have come out here; it's just stored up bad memories. I should have stayed back at camp and helped the others.

"We don't. Spacewalker thinks he's a tracker," I hear Bellamy answer.

"Want to keep it down or should I paint a target on your backs?" Finn asks annoyed. The group stops as Finn examines a broken branch and blood spots on the ground.

"See?" Bellamy whispers at Wells. "You're invisible."

I don't have time to ask what their talking about, as the sound of sorrowful moaning reaches my ears. "What the hell was that?" Murphy asks.

"Now would be a good time to take out that gun," Clarke say looking over her shoulder at Bellamy.

We followed the moaning sound to a clearing. "What the hell…?" I say under my breath as we walk out of the tree line. Tied up high in the branches of a dead tree, in the centre of a wide, overgrown clearing, was Jasper.

"Oh my God," Clarke whispers as we all hold our breath. He's in bad shape, beaten and bruised, a weird patch on the centre of his chest where I assume the spear hit. Nothing about this seems right, and as Clarke steps forward I almost tell her to stop, almost.

She marches forward – not watching where she's walking – with Bellamy on her heels. "What the hell is this?" He asks. But no one had a chance to answer, as out of nowhere Clarke falls downwards into a booby trap. Luckily for Clarke, Bellamy was right beside her, and was able to catch her. For a moment, hesitation flashes across his face. If he lets go, the Ark will think their princes is dead. I don't move to help but all the others – surprisingly even Murphy – jump forward to pull her to safety.

They pull her up, one heave at a time, and I watch on, unmoved. They make sure she's okay, but all she can say is, "We need to get him down."

"I'll climb up there and cut the vines," Finn says walking wide of the trap.

"I'll come with you," Wells says stepping forward.

"No, stay with Clarke. Watch him," Finn glares at Bellamy for a second before looking at Murphy. "You, let's go." Apparently Bellamy's hesitation didn't go unnoticed by Finn.

"There's a poultice on his wound," Clarke says, and I assume she's talking about the green stuff stack to Jasper's chest.

"There is? Why would they save his life just to string him up as live bait?" Wells asks.

"Maybe what they're trying to catch likes its dinner breathing," says Bellamy.

"Maybe what they're trying to catch is us," Finn says from the base of the tree as Murphy examines Jasper's situation.

"Well I for one would like to be gone before they get here, so could you two start climbing?" I ask Finn and Murphy as I look around the small clearing, feeling uneasy from how silent it is here. As the guys get to work with climbing the tree, Clarke begins to inspect the thick bushes that edge the clearing.

"There's blue berry's on these bushes. They could be edible," she says pulling a berry from a bush and rolling it between her fingers.

"Or it could be poisons," I say, watching as Finn and Murphy begin to cut Jasper free with handmade knives.

"We could take some back to camp. See if Monty thinks their poisonous," Wells says, as he walks by me.

"That's a waste o…" Bellamy's voice trails off as a deep growling noise fills the clearing and everyone freezes.

In the blink of an eye a monstrous black cat leaps out of the bushes in front of Clarke. It flies through the air and before she can move the cat latches its large jaws onto Clarke's neck.

"Noooo!" Wells yells, and out of nowhere he pulls a gun. If my mind hadn't frozen on the attack a few meters in front of me, I might have wondered how he had gotten the gun off of Bellamy.

He fires the gun three times *Bang* *Bang* *Bang* but all three bullets miss the beast. One digs up dirt near its feet, another flow over the cat's head and rips through the bushes behind it. The creature is frightened by the noise though, and tries to retreat into the bushes.

I reef the gun away from Wells before he can waste another bullet. I aim straight at the big cat and pull the trigger *Bang* *Bang* *Click* and the gun clicks empty. But those two shots were all I need. The animal falls into the long grass limply. Its jaws still locked on Clarke's neck, and her lifeless body wrapped between its front paws.

 ** _#Okay so yes, that did just happened. I did kill Clarke. Sorry to everyone who likes her, I know it is a risk to kill of such a main character but I was willing to take the chance and I hope you will keep reading#_**

 ** _#Don't think I'm just going to be killing people off randomly either, because I'm not. I'm pretty much going to do the opposite and keep people alive.#_**

 ** _#PLEASE review if you liked or disliked this chapter, I'm dying to hear what people think. DO you like or dislike Clarke dying?#_**

 ** _#So if you like this, want more, please follow, and favorited. If there's something you don't understand, don't like, like, please review, or feel free to PM me.#_**

 ** _#Thank you SSSOOOOOOOO much to everyone who has followed this story.#_**

 ** _#Thanks for reading, hope you have a good day/ night!#_**


	4. The Grave

My Allegiance

Chapter 4

The walk back to camp is made with a thick cloud of sorrow hanging over our heads. Bellamy leads the way, dragging a piece of parachute that holds the black monster cat's body behind him. Murphy and Finn walk close behind him, each with one of Jasper's arms around their shoulder; supporting the semi-conscious boy's weight.

I walk with Wells almost twenty feet back from the others. It's getting darker, and I want to tell Wells to walk faster… But I don't have the heart or the guts too; because in his arms lies the body of his only friend from the Ark. Clarke's cold blood is coating his hands, from when he tried to stop the bleeding - not wanting to admit she was already dead.

His eye's shine with unshed tears of guilt, and every now and then I hear him whisper "I'm sorry," or "I was meant to protect you." Any blind idiot could see he's blaming himself. I want to comfort him, tell him it was an accident, there was nothing we could have done, it's not your fault Wells, but I decide to keep my mouth shut for now.

…

When we reach camp, it's dark- the only light comes from the main camp fire, as clouds block the moonlight. Murphy and Finn take Jasper into the dropship, as Bellamy drags the dead animal closer to the fire.

Wells didn't come into the light of the campfire; I assume he went around the back of the dropship to bury Clarke near the other body's. I make a note to go and check on him later.

I walk through the eager crowd and onto the drop ship. Murphy helps Finn lie Jasper down in the centre of the room before leaving without a second glans. Jasper is out cold again; he looks pale and sickly, almost lifeless on the cold floor.

"Monty!" Finn calls up to the higher level of the drop ship.

The guy that had been following Clarke earlier today after they arrived back flies down the ladder, taking the runs two at a time. I hadn't seen him again after that, he must have spent his time in the upper level of the drop ship and not outside. I wonder what he was doing up there. "Is he okay? Is he alive? Oh God, what happened? What do we do?" He says rapidly, falling to his knees besides Jasper.

"No, yes, you already know, I don't know," I answer. Monty looks up at me, fear swarming throughout his brown eyes.

"Where's Clarke she'll know what to do." Finn sends me a worried look from the other side of the ship as I swallow the lump in my through. "What are you doing just standing there, go get her!"

"Monty… Clarke's dead," I sigh, and watch as his face freezes with shock. I give him a moment to process the knowledge that the best chance of saving his friends life is now dead. "Finn can you go get some water, and cloths? His wound needs to be kept clean, and then we have to hope it heals."

"Yeah, sure," Finn nods sadly, leaving the drop ship.

I feel useless. I had spent so many years in and out of hospital, why didn't I pay more attention? I look around the room for anything that could help. The first thing of use I see is a large jacket; I grab it from the floor and go to Jasper's side. I kneel beside Monty and say, "Help me get him into this."

Monty doesn't respond, he just stares down at Jasper's still face. I huff and start to pull one of Jasper's arms into the jacket. "He's going to die, isn't he?" Monty asks quietly, and I pause what I'm doing to look at him.

"Maybe… Maybe not. We have to give him the best chance though, and him being cold won't help his body heal," I try and sound confident; I don't think it works. Either way, Monty nods and helps me with getting Jasper into the jacket.

We stay silent for several moments before Finn walks back through the curtain with a tube of water and a handful of cloths. "I found someone that can help," he says, and I'm a little surprised to see Bree enter the drop ship.

"Oh yeah?" I ask, raising an eyebrow at them as I stand back up.

"My mum was a nurse, she showed me a few things. I _might_ be able to help," Bree says, glancing nervously at Jasper.

I stand up and step back from Jasper as Bree kneels down beside him. I feel restless watching as Bree slowly peels the green stuff off of Jaspers chest, reviling the wound. Its short maybe two inches long, but it looks deep. A small trail of blood starts to run from the cut. My stomach notes. _Blood, blood, blood._

"I'm- I'm going to get some fresh air," I mutter almost running for the door.

…

I walk to the dark side of the dropship, holding a large stick that burns on the other end, to light my way like a touch. I find Well is leant back against a tree, Clarke still in his arms. I stab the fire stick into the ground and pick up the makeshift shovel from beside the other graves.

"You're never gonna be ready to say good bye Wells. No one can ever be ready for that," I say quietly as I begin to dig a grave next to the others, he doesn't respond.

It takes me the better part of an hour to dig a hole big enough; Wells still hasn't moved or spoken the entire time. I step out of the hole and walk over to him.

"Wells?" I whisper when I get close enough to place a hand on his shoulder. "Wells it's time to put her to rest…"

He takes a long, sorrow filled breath before whispering "…I can't let go of her. I was meant to protect her, and- and I failed."

I sigh, sitting down next to Wells. "You didn't fail Wells. What happened to her is not your fault. There was no way to know that would happen, no preventing it from happening."

"I want to listen to you, but-" He didn't have the chance to finish before I cut him off.

"But nothing, you want to listen to me then listen to me. Clarke is dead, nothing you do or say can bring her back. I know that is a hard pill to swallow, but it's true, no matter how much you don't want it to be, it is true," I say looking him dead in the eyes, probably not the best phrase to use at such a time, but oh well.

"This isn't what she would have wanted," he sighs but doesn't move.

"…I hardly knew her, but I'm pretty sure she's the type to get things done. Wouldn't want you sitting out here on your own doing nothing while you could be trying to save the Ark, or some shit like that."

"…Yeah," he nods, and slowly but finely stands up and approaches the grave. Wells takes his time when stepping down into the hole to gently place Clarke down on the turned soil. He presses a kiss to her forehead, and takes a few moments the memorize her face before stepping out of the grave and walking away. He doesn't look back, just walks around to the front of the dropship, like nothing had happened.

I sigh, and proceed to take off Clarke's boots, socks, genes, gloves, jacket, shirt, and watch. I try not to think about what I'm doing and just think about why I'm doing it. It will be getting colder soon; we'll need as many clothes as we can get to fend off the cold. Maybe Wells will want her watch as something to remember her by.

I stake the clothes and begin to fill the new grave. The dirt piles above ground level with the body now locked beneath it. I dust the dirt from my hands before taking the stake of clothes and dying fire torch around to the other side of the ship.

I don't pay any mind to the remaining hundred that surround the roaring fire. The last few are still lined up to take off their wristbands for some of the freshly cooked feline meat; as others sit around with bare wrist, ripping at chunks of meat like animals themselves.

I toss the fire stick into the camp fire before entering the drop ship to find Finn, Bree, Monty, and Wells standing around Jasper. All lightly talking, I assume it's about Jasper but I can't hear the words their saying. I stay by the door, there's no need for me to be involved, that's not why I came back in here.

Jasper looks a little better, some more colour in his skin. There's no bandage over his injury, letting the red irritated skin air. The wound looks to have been stitched together; I'm not sure what Bree used but it looks to have worked.

"I'll watch him first," Wells volunteers loud enough for me to hear. He sits down besides Jasper as the others step back a bit.

"Okay, just call out when you want to swop," Monty says, moving towards the ladder.

"I'll get you something to eat Wells," Finn says patting a hand on Wells shoulder before leaving the dropship; Bree following closely behind him. I place the stack of clothes in my hands over near some others on the floor; then walk over to Wells side.

"Ah Wells?"

"Yeah Alice?" he says looking up to me.

I hold Clarke's watch out to him, "I thought you might want this."

He reaches out with a shaky hand and takes the watch. "Thank you Alice," he says with a sad smile.

"No problem," I say, walking towards the exit.

"Good night, Alice," Wells calls out to me.

"Yeah ha, night Wells," I wave as I leave through the curtain.

…

I stand a top the drop ship, looking down at a small gathering of the hundred. Its early morning; I couldn't find Bellamy or Wells anywhere. But since neither of them are in sight no one is questioning me taking charge.

I had a bad night's sleep, I don't think anyone slept well. Between having to listen to Jasper's noises of agony, the image of Clarke being attacked by the black beast replaying in my mind, and thinking about the Grounders that could be lurking around camp… It was hard to keep my eyes closed.

All night I felt as though someone was watching me. I know I was mostly being paranoid but… But the suns up now and there's work to be done.

"I know that most of us didn't sleep well last night but I'm hoping to fix that today. Some of you will be working on the walls again. Others will work on the tents. Hopefully tonight people will be able to spread out, stop sleeping on top of each other-"

"That's not always a bad thing sweetheart!" Jaden calls out from the back of the group. He's tall with blonde dreadlocks and a cocky grin constantly plastered on his chiselled face.

I smile and chuckle a little. "If being crammed in a tin can is the only way you can get a girl… Then you're out of luck because no one here is that desperate, and that's saying a lot, sweetheart." Jaden scoffs looking away from me. "Now if that's done with-"

Max, a scrawny boy with shaggy brown hair, that falls over his dark eyes steps forward, glaring at me. "When we got here, you said we were free. Whatever the hell we want, right? So why the hell are you giving us orders?" The group looks from Max to me and back again, not sure what to think.

I smile, looking directly at the boy. "I asked for your help, I did not tell you to help. If you don't want to work then don't, but don't expect to get another meal given to you. What you catch will be all you get. If you don't contribute while others do, you will get last pick of everything. If you're fine with that then please be my guest, go put your feet up for a bit."

Max steps back into line as I continue where I left off. "If there are things you see that need doing more than the task I give you, then please go do it. Help each other out, we're not going to last long here if we don't work together."

…

"Where have yous been?" I say marching over to Bellamy and Murphy as they enter the clearing with an exhausted looking Atom stumbling along behind them.

"Out for an early morning walk," Murphy smiles devilishly.

"Do I even want to know why you're smiling like that, Murphy?"

"No," Bellamy answers sternly. "Atom go help with the wall," Bellamy instructs as his eyes rome over the camp. Atom leaves wordlessly.

"Well Alice, it looks like you have everyone in line," Bellamy smiles.

I shrug looking at all of the hard working teens. "I only spoke to those who listened, and the rest followed."

"Modest much," Murphy scoffs.

"Maybe… I'm going to check on Jasper," I say before walking to the drop ship.

Jasper was moved to the second floor the previous night, so people would have more room to sleep - also his noises made any kind of rest near impossible. I climb up to the second level; finding Jasper on a makeshift bed on one side of the room and Monty messing around with some wires, broken wrist bands and pieces of what look to have been part of the drop ship hard drive.

"What are you doing with all this junk?" I ask while walking over to Monty.

He looks up at me surprised; he mustn't have heard me enter. "Oh umm… I'm trying to make a radio, I think."

"You think?" I ask slightly amused.

"Yeah. It needs to be able to reach all the way to the Ark so I don't know if a radio will be strong enough, but I've started to connect it with the dropship's main frame and if it doesn't fry out… it should work." My face falls; I didn't understand much of what Monty was rambling about but I did hear 'reach' and 'the Ark', which are not good words to have in the same sentence.

"You're trying to contact the Ark?" I ask a little dumbfounded. Oh Bellamy would have a field day if he knew about this; Monty is trying to contact the Ark, and is still wearing his wrist band. How does Bell not know about this?

"Yeah," he nods smiling.

"Wow…" I blink blindly for a few minutes, wondering where to go from here. "Have you been working on this all night?"

"Yeah. Since I got back to camp… Cl-Clarke said they… they will be able to help Jasper; he still hasn't got any better. Bree says she's not sure what else to do." I nod slowly.

"You've been… You should really take a break Monty, go take a nap, or get something to eat."

"No I'm fine-"

"You're going to be no good to anyone if you pass out. I'll watch Jasper for a bit, him and all this will be right here when you get back." Monty opens his mouth to protest, but I quickly add, "If anything at all changes I'll let you know straight away."

"Okay, thanks Alice," Monty half yawns as he walks over to the ladder.

"It's okay... Oh and if you see Bree, can you send her this way? I would like to talk with her."

"Will do," he says disappearing down the ladder.

I sit down next to Jasper and brush some strands of brown hair away from his closed eyes. His head feels warm and some beads of sweat have started to form on his forehead. I gram a cloth and tub of water that sits nearby. Ring out the cloth and places the cool fabric on his forehead.

"Hey." I jump in my spot as Bree climbs into the room. "Monty said you wanted me," she smiles.

"Yeah. I don't think Monty has noticed yet, but Jasper is getting worse."

"Alice, I don't know what else to do for him. I took that gunk off his chest, cleaned the wound, stitched him up. If there's something wrong internally, I can't do anything- we can't do anything," she says, softly biting her lip as she directs her eyes to the dying boy.

"…What was that gunk the Grounders used?" I wonder.

"I don't know, some sort of, plant?" Bree shrugs.

"A plant?"

"Yeah," she nods walking over to where Monty had been working and picks up a small object that I can't see from this distance. "See," she says walking over, holding out a small patch of green. I take the patch from Bree and look closer to see that it does look like a plant, some weird leaves stuck together – with pieces of Jasper's blood still on it.

"Hmm, maybe Finn will know what this is, he's good with this nature stuff. Maybe it has some medical use to it."

"Okay," she says taking the plant patch back, and leaving the room with one last sad smile at Jasper.

"What are we going to do with you?" I huff.

To my surprise and horror, Jasper begins to stirs, coming concise again and starting to rive with pain. His breathing picks up quickly and his teeth clamp together. I move to get help but his arm jerks out and grabs my shirt. He is shaking violently but has enough strength to keep me still long enough to hear him whisper. "Kil-l me, just-t kill me, God please," he shudders through ragged breaths. My body goes stiff and the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. I stare into his red watery eyes for a long moment before he stops shaking, his eyes drop shut as he slips back into unconscious.

I know I should go for help but an old memory comes back to mind and I'm frozen in place.

 _I sit silently beside the hospitable bed for a long while, my hand resting on hers as tears streak my checks. "Sweetheart no, please, please don't cry. I know it's a humble thing to ask, something no one should ever have to do but I can't live like this anymore, you know that. Your Dad's going to do something really stupid soon, he'll get floated for sure. But you won't, you'll be sent to the Sky Box, you can explain everything to them, be out before the end of the day."_

" _I-I don't think I can…"_

"I don't think I can…" I whisper.

"Alice!" I hear a voice and gasp, looking up to see Bellamy.

"W-what?" I ask.

"…Your crying…" he says looking from my face down to my hands.

"I umm, I-I umm-" I look down at my hands and find a knife. I don't know where I got it from, but it's there… mar inches away from Jasper's temple. I drop the blade and it clatters on the floor.

"You were going to kill him." I slowly look up at Bellamy. He looks shocked, but not scared, not confused, or not even discussed. Not like I remember the Guards eye's being when… * _Bang* blood, blood, blood... blood._

I begin to cry, letting tears roll freely down my cheeks. "I umm… I umm- I don't know…"

 ** _#Sorry this chapter was a little slow but I'm hoping the next one has a bit more going on in it#_**

 ** _#Please review, follow, and favorite, to get the next chapter up sooner.#_**

 ** _#BIG thanks to you who followed and favorited this story, and shout out too_** **diamondgirl647 _for leaving an amazing review that really made my week#_**

 ** _#Thanks for reading, hope you have a good day/ night#_**


	5. The Fog

My Allegiance

Chapter Five

Bellamy holds me close; I'm practically siting in his lap crying like a baby… What do I mean _practically_ , I am sitting in his lap and the tears that roll down my cheeks have been wetting his shoulder for an easy 20 minutes.

He hasn't said anything, and my mouth can't seem to form words anymore; so the only sound in the room is my shaky breathing. That's until a male's voice calls out from the lower deck, "Yo Bellamy, you up there?!" My breath catches in my throat and my thoughts go wild. I don't want anyone to see me like this. Why the hell am I even letting Bellamy see me like this? He probably thinks I'm pathetic… Why do I care what he thinks?

"Yeah, be down in a sec," Bellamy yells back. I quickly pull myself from his arms and jump to my feet. I brush angrily at my tears with the sleeve of my shirt. Bellamy stands slowly, watching me somewhat cautiously. "Come on, I'll get Octavia to watch him – you need a break."

I sniffle, rubbing the last of the tears from my eyes and looking over to Jasper. If Bellamy hadn't have walked in would I have killed him…? "Yeah-h, I need-d a break," I stutter, drawing in a large breath.

Bellamy climbs down the latter first and I slowly follow after. "What do you need?" Bellamy ask Murphy who was waiting by the ladder; leaning against a handmade spear. Some of the group had started to make weapons, but it was still a surprise to see it. Murphy looks back and forth between Bellamy and me for a few moments with a sly smile.

"I was coming to get you for the hunting trip…" he says to Bellamy. His eyes flick back to me before adding, "Sorry if I was interrupting."

I scoff, "Well for that comment, you're not allowed to go hunting."

"What?" Murphy asks with a laugh.

"You heard me," I say pulling the spear from his hand. In an instance his face changes to a look of anger and annoys; the same look I've see him give Wells many times before. Murphy reaches forward to rip the spear away from me, but Bellamy puts his arm out between us. I move back as Bellamy steps in front of Murphy.

"You're not going-"

"What? Because the little bitch said so!" Murphy hisses back.

"No…" Bellamy say sternly. "I want you to stay here; the grounders are circling- we can't leave this place unprotected."

"Fine," Murphy says with an eye roll. "But you better tell little miss Wonderland not to take what isn't hers."

"Whatever the hell we want," I say marching from the drop ship; spear in hand and Bellamy following closely after.

* * *

There's five of us in the hunting group, all spread out in a long line; slowly closing in on a large black boar. We had been out here for a few hours before hearing the animal digging around in the underbrush. The grip I have on the spear I took from Murphy, tightens. I slowly raise the weapon, but stop as Bellamy raises his hand half way, shushing us before whispering, "It's mine."

The group slows a step and I lower my weapon slightly as Bellamy pulls his axe back and moves to throw it. But the sound of a cracking stick under someone's foot turns our attention. I snap around as Bellamy spins on spot and throws his axe into a tree; right next to which stands a young girl. Charlotte… she is the youngest of the 100 I have met – only 14 years old. Her blonde hair is held back by two braids and she looks unfazed by Bellamy's axe impaling on the tree right next to her.

The boar squeals loudly though, and runs the opposite direction to us. The others chase after it. Bellamy looks a little pissed off so I decide to stay behind so he doesn't yell at the poor girl.

"What are you doing out here Charlotte?" I ask walking closer to her.

Bellamy didn't give her a second to answer as he hisses, "I almost killed you." He marches forward to pull the axe out of the tree trunk.

"I know, it's just the dying kid," the girl says, looking troubled as she went on. "He started screaming again and I just couldn't listen to it anymore," she looks down and shakes her head. Jasper was awake again? Is that a good thing?

"There are Grounders out here. It's too dangerous for a little girl," Atom says joining us.

"I'm not little," Charlotte says angrily, glaring at Atom.

Bellamy's face softens a bit as he looks down at the young girl, the corners of his lips tilting up in a smile. "Okay then, but you can't hunt without a weapon." Bell pulls a small blade from his waist band. He holds it out to Charlotte; she takes the blade without hesitation. "Ever killed something before?" Bell ask and the girl shakes her head. "Who knows, maybe you're good at it." He turns and starts to walk in the direction the rest of the group went; Atom follows closely behind him.

"Stay close, and watch where you walk," I say looking down at Charlotte. "We have to be quite out here." I place my free hand on her back and we begin to follow after the others.

* * *

We lost track of the boar, and were about to head back to camp, but then a horn sounds in the distance. The group stops, looking to one another. "What's that?" Charlotte asks. I thought she was talking about the horn. But I follow her line of sight and see a thick yellow fog moving towards us unnaturally fast.

"I don't know and I don't think I want to," I say, slowly dropping my spear and walking backwards.

"Run!" Bellamy yells. No one protest as we spin around and run away from the fog. People disappear until it's just Bellamy leading with Charlotte and I right behind him. "Come on, there are caves this way!"

The fog gains on us quickly and I hiss as it touches my hand. Bellamy grabs my shoulder and pulls me to move faster as we dart up a small incline. He lets go of me when we reach the top and turns to pull Charlotte up the last few feet. My head begins to spin and yellow becomes all my eyes can see.

"Alice!" I feel a strong hand wrap around my arm and pull me along. I stumble along after Bellamy as he pulls me into a dark cave. As soon as he lets go of me I fall to the cold rock floor. The coldness is strangely comforting compared to the burning sensation that takes over my left hand.

The lack of food, sleep, and over exerting myself hit me hard. I'm fast asleep in moments.

* * *

I wake dazed and confused for a few moments before my eyes adjust to the poor lighting around me. I'm slouched back against a cave wall, there's just enough light in here for me to see Charlotte sleeping at the back of the cave and Bellamy sitting a few feet to my left. I go to push myself up but hiss as my left hand touches the ground. I forgot my hand had been hurt by the fog; and now the skin was covered in a red rash and a few blisters.

"The fog was acid," Bellamy say looking over a me with a tired expression.

I softly coddle my throbbing hand to my chest. "Yeah? Well that would have been nice to know earlier… I might have run a little faster," I mutter.

He leans against the wall and we all go silent for a long while. My eyes start to get heavy and I consider trying to get some actual sleep, but then Bellamy starts to talk. "You know I asked around camp about you… No one knows what you did to get locked up."

"It's my business. Not anyone else's," I stand up, cautious not to use my left hand. I walk over to the cave entrance; even though it is dark outside I can still see the toxic yellow fog awaiting us outside. It doesn't look like we'll be going anywhere for a while. I hope he takes the hit and drops the confiscation.

"How long were you locked up for?" Bellamy ask; not acknowledging my dislike of the topic.

"I lost track of time," I shrug; my back still to him.

"No one even remembers you," he continues, and I hear him standing up as well.

"There wasn't much to remember. I liked my space," I say turning to face him with a glare.

"…What did you do to get locked up?" Bellamy asks again, crossing the few feet between us to stand right in front of me. I note the intensity in his eyes before I answer.

"For doing the right thing," I say quieter than before, almost silently.

"One day you'll answer me," Bell says calmly, looking down at me with dark eyes.

"And one day we'll both be dead. Do you want me to tell you which will come first, or leave it a surprise?" He smirks, obviously amused.

"The thing is, I never liked surprises." My eyes go wide as Bellamy leans down; his face nearing mine. I go to step away from him but freeze as his lips brush mine. I've never kissed anyone before. I had watched may old romance movies and seen people kiss in real life before. But never had I gotten the chance to kiss someone for myself.

For a moment, I remain unmoving. As Bellamy's lips move against mine, my eyes slip shut and my lips slowly move in sync with his. His lips are rough and chapped against my somewhat smooth ones. His hands slid down my sides and stop perched on my hips. I let my good hand move to the back of his neck to pull him closer to me. He pulls my body agents his and the toxic world around us disappears from my mind.

I forget about the world around us until Charlotte's screams bring us back to reality. I jump way from Bellamy and we both look to the back of the cave to see the young girl struggling in her sleep.

I rush to her side and shake her awake, "Charlotte wake up." She jolts right into a sitting position, breathing heavily. She hastily looks around before her eyes lock with mine. "You're okay, you were just having a nightmare."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she says with glossy eyes of unshaded tears.

"Charlotte clam down, it was just a nightmare. It's okay, you're okay," I say softly, pushing some stray strands of hair away from the girl's eyes.

Eventually, she slows her breathing and wipes her eyes before asking, "Did I wake you up?"

"No honey, we were already awake. Checking to see if the fog had moved on yet." I see Bellamy smirk out of the corner of my eye, but he remands silent; going to sit back down we he was earlier.

"I-is it still out there?" she asks.

"Yeah. But it looks like it's thinning, should be clear by morning," I reassure her and hope my words turn out to be true. She slowly lies back down and closes her eyes. I wait beside her until her breathing has evened out and she looks to have fallen back to sleep before returning to Bellamy. I sit down beside him and he wraps an arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer to him.

* * *

"Alice wake up, the fog's gone," Bellamy whispers in my ear. I wasn't asleep, barley pretending. No matter how hard I tried throughout the night I was unable to get Bellamy out of my head long enough to fall asleep. I open my eyes slowly though, not wanting to correct him. He pulls his arm off my shoulder; a smooth smile playing across his lips. "Morning."

"It better be, I want out of his cave," I say stretching my arms up above my head as Bellamy stands up and does the same. "Where's Charlotte?" I ask, looking to where the girl had previously been sleeping, but seeing the spot bare and the cave empty besides Bellamy and I.

"She went outside."

"And you let her?" I ask jumping to my feet.

"She's not stupid enough to go to fa-" Charlotte's high pitched screams fill the air before he can finish the sentence. We take off running out of the cave. To find the young girl only standing a few meters from the caves entrees. I let go of a breath I didn't know I was holding at seeing her unharmed. But why did she scream?

Bellamy jogs to her side, placing a hand on her shoulder. I walk over to them and feel my stomach flip at what had startled Charlotte.

"Son of a bitch," Bellamy swears under his breath, as he runs to his injure friend- Atom laying on the forest floor. He's struggling to breath; the top layer of his skin was burnt away in places and now he was covered in a red rash and large blisters. Showing the true extent of what the yellow fog was capable of.

I heard Charlotte begin to cry, but didn't stop to comfort her as I walk towards Bellamy and Atom. I kneel next to Bellamy as he begins to ramble. "We need to get him back to camp. There's got to be something to… to umm…" It was clear to me there was nothing back at camp that could help Atom; Bellamy was slowly becoming aware of what was going to happen.

Atom clearly knew what was going to happen. He slowly turns his head towards us and I draw in a shaky breath as I see his eye had been burnt as well. "K-k… J-just k-kill... me... p-please." How is this the second time someone has told me that in the last day? But this time I'm in control, I know this is the right thing. I pull a blade from Bellamy's belt, but before I can go any farther I hear movement in the trees. I look up alarmed at the sound of footsteps. Too see Bree, Wells and Finn had found us crouching over Atom's body.

"We heard screams..." Bree explains as she looks between me, Bellamy and Atom's shuddering body. We both exchange a knowing look.

"Wells… could you take Charlotte back to camp… she doesn't have to see this," I say looking over to him. It was clear by the way his eyes watched the blood drip from Atom's wounds that he was remembering Clarke... he didn't need to see this either. Wells nods crossing the clearing and began leading the shaken girl back towards camp.

"It's okay Atom. We're going to help you," Bree says softly as she kneels down on the other side of him. She slowly turns his head to the side, exposing the artery on his neck. I watch on as she takes the knife from my lose grip and wordlessly position it where Atoms jugular artery is.

"It's been a long day without you, my friend-" I sing quietly, brushing some strands of hair out of his burnt eyes. "-and I'll tell you all about it when I see you again. We've come a long way from where we began. Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again. When I see you again." Bree glides the knife into Atoms neck. He gasps for air a few times before going still. Bellamy looks at his friend's face, then at the two of us. His stare resting on me longer as I reach over to gently brush Atom's eyes close.

"And earth takes another one," Bree sniffles, wiping a stray tear from her cheek. I place my hand on her shoulder; bobbing my head up and down.

* * *

We get back to camp on the last light of day. The camp looks to have been busy while we were gone. The wall has made great progress and there's even a make shift gate that three guys have to move out of the way so we can enter. Bree walks through first, quickly going to the drop ship to see Jasper. Finn and Bellamy enter and place down the make shift stretcher with Atom's body on it. After I enter the guys lift the gate back into place.

"Nice work boys," I nod to them in thanks. Octavia emerges from the small crowd of people who have gathered to welcome us back. She marches towards Atom's body, but Bellamy steps in her way. What did Wells say? Did she think he was just injured?

"Octavia don't, just stay there, just-" she pushes him away from her, not seeing how much he's trying to protect her.

"Stop," she says annoyed. She stomps past him and thoughtlessly lifts the jacket off of Atom's body. I hear a helpless whimper pass her lips and I sigh deeply as people in the crowed gasp. Bellamy moves towards her but I grab his arm, stopping him. Still Bellamy try's to console her.

"There was nothing I could do O-" But she cuts him off.

"Don't," Octavia say holding up a hand. Tears roll down her checks as she pulls the jacket back over Atom, and then pushes her way past Bellamy.

"She just needs time," I say quietly, placing a hand on Bellamy's shoulder to have him look at me. He nods, to himself, to me, to whoever is watching close enough to see. Murphy walks up to us.

"Was anyone here-?"

"No," Murphy answers without Bellamy needing to finish the sentence.

"Jasper?" Bellamy ask.

"Still breathing, barley. I tried to take him out, but your psycho little sister-" Bellamy reacts so fast I barley have time to blink before he's holding Murphy up by the collier of his shirt, ready to pound his head in.

"My what?! My what?!" Bellamy yells at Murphy; who seems a little to calm.

"Your little sister," he corrects and pushes Bellamy back a step.

"Yeah that's right, my little sister. Anything else you want to say about her?"

"Nothing," Murphy says after a moment of hesitation, not quite meeting Bellamy's eyes. "Sorry." Bellamy stares him down for a second before shaking his head and striding off towards his tent.

I look around, point to some guys that where standing by Atom's body. "Take him around back." They nod and two of them grab the stretcher as another moves people out of the way.

* * *

I walk into the drop ship and slowly climb to the second level, having to hook my arm around the runs instead of using my sore hand. I linger at the top of the latter when I see Wells and Bree speaking to one another about Jasper. The boy still lies unmoving on the floor where I last saw him, but his skin looks to have more colour in it now.

"-And his temperature looks to have dropped. But we won't know how he is until he wakes up," Bree says looking down at Jasper.

"You did everything you could," Wells says while placing a supportive hand on her shoulder.

"You recognized the plant; this is as much your victory as mine."

Wells shrugs, "If you need a break and Monty still isn't back come find me and I'll take watch over him."

Bree smiles, "Will do…" She looks over at me and her smile drops a little. "But it looks like I have another patient to tend to." Wells looks over at me.

"Ah… yeah I kind of touched the acid fog," I say dumbly, annoyed at myself for ruining what looked like a nice moment between the two.

"Oh," Wells says rushing over to help me up the rest of the ladder.

"Thanks Wells," I say as he pulls me to my feet.

"No problem," he says looking down at my burnt arm. "That must have hurt."

"I had enough other things to keep my mind off it," I smile.

Wells nods, "I know how you feel," he says moving to take my spot on the ladder. "If it's not one thing trying to kill you here, it's another."

"Yeah that's about right," I say as he slides down the ladder.

"Sit down and I'll wrap your arm," Bree says nodding towards a launch chair that has been taken off a wall and placed beside Jasper.

"Jasper's looking better," I say sitting down where told.

"Yeah. Wells recognized the plant the grounders had used on him as sea weed. Finn and him helped me find some… and I umm made it into a tea. It seems to have helped him but nothings for sure yet."

She kneels down beside me with a few rolled-up clothes. I hold my breath as she begins to wrap long strips of fabric around my wrist and up my arm a bit. She had skipped the part of her story where she found me and Bellamy with… Atom. That detail plays on my mind and I can't help but wonder aloud…

"Why did you _mercy_ Atom? I-I mean… I could have done it; you didn't have to…" I trail off shaking my head.

She sighs, "You shouldn't have to relive it forever." My jaw drops as she finishes wrapping my arm.

"Y-you-" I studier dumbly.

"I know who you are," she sighs and my blood runs cold. "It took me a while to work out but I… but I know what you did… I won't tell anyone. I promise. But people will work it out sooner or later… that there was no A _lice_ in the 100. You have to know that." I swallow the knot in my throat and nod stiffly.

* * *

I lie on top of the drop ship, singing quietly to myself as I look up at the stares above. Small tears escape from my eyes as the emotions of the day fall back down on me.

"You know, for someone that can act like a total hard ass, you're really emotional," Bellamy informs me as he looks down at me. I sit up; not wanting to look at him with tears in my eyes.

"You know for someone so pig headed, you're light on your feet," I smile wiping my eyes and he laughs and sits beside to me. "So what do you want?"

"To know what did you do to get locked up?" I roll my eyes even though he can't see the action.

"Bellamy-"

"It really can't be that bad."

"Why do you have to know everything about everyone?"

"Not everyone… just you." I'm caught right off guard by his words.

"What?" I ask, looking at him only to find him already looking back at me.

He shrugs. "You heard me."

"Yeah I heard you, doesn't mean I understand you," I say defensively. The breeze picks up and I pull my jacket closer to me.

"…You're _interesting_ ," he nods to himself as I tilt my head in confusion.

"Interesting?" I repeat as a question.

"Yeah."

"Would you like to elaborate a bit on that?"

"No," he says with a cocky grin. I want to ask why, but bight my tongue. "Come on," he smiles, standing up and offering me a hand. I take his hand; let him pull me to my feet.

"Where are we going?" I ask as he pulls me towards the climbing branches.

"My tent."

"No," I say animatedly stopping; both feet planted formally on the roof.

"Why not?" he asks, stepping closer so I have to look up at him.

"Do you not know what the word _no_ means?"

"Why not?" he repeats.

"There's probably a whole line up of girls dying to spend the night in your tent."

"There probably are… but your different," he whispers, wrapping one arm around my waist and cupping my chin with his other hand.

"Bellamy-" I start with a warning tone but I don't get to finish my though as Bellamy closes the gap between our lips. Oh, if my mind didn't turn to mush as soon as our lips met I would love to pull away and slap the smile off his face.

 ** _#Okay so Bree has worked out who Alice really is and what she did to get looked up… have you? Don't worry everything will be reviled soon, I'm hoping by chapter 7 but defiantly before chapter 9#_**

 ** _#Thanks for all the support, don't forget I will write more if you review more! They really make my day! I did mean to have this posted sooner but school got in the way, so I hope that it being a little longer then the other chapter makes up for the late update#_**

 ** _#Answer to Jag's who asked me if I can explain my reasoning for killing Clarke off so soon? Saying it would have been interesting to see more of the Clarke vs Alice._**

 **I was going to let Clarke live, I really was. But I wanted this story to be something different. I know I wanted to kill Clarke off before Mount Weather and even before talking to the grounders to change the story line there for some of my bigger ideas. And after watching how close Clarke had come to death I couldn't pass it up. My mind was filled with the "what if's" of the show, without Clarke a lot of things wouldn't have and would have happened. I would list them but that would give away some of my future ideas. But I must say it has made it harder to write without her, I had already written parts of the story with her, there were going to be some big Clarke vs Alice, and Alice and Clarke vs Bellamy. But now I see it was for the best, I have great things written now I don't have to write Clarke - she can be a difficult person to write - really remarkable character… I hope that didn't answered your question Jag** **#**

 ** _#Please ask questions and I will try and answer them, it really helps me think things over a bit morn and helps me get new ideas. So please don't be scared to ask questions#_**

 ** _#Hope you liked this chapter and have a nice day/ night#_**


	6. The Fallen

My Allegiance

Chapter Six

My eyes flutter open and closed several times as they adjust to the tents dim lighting. Yes, I'm sleeping in a tent now. The whole sleeping on a metal roof thing got old really fast. It's still a nice place to escape from the hectic camp life, but this bed is so much easier to sleep on, and a tent has other great perks than just a good bed. There is privacy, no rain falling on me throughout the night. But the best part of all, is that I get a really hot tent mate.

I roll over in my tent mate's arms and smile at his sleeping face; so peaceful. I pull my left hand up and brush it through his naturally curly black hair. I sigh sadly and lower my hand back under the covers.

In the short time we've been here, Earth has changed everyone, both mentally and physically. My mind has been opened to things I never thought I would get to experience, while scars have slowly made their way onto my once crisp skin.

The acid fog was the first to leave its mark on me. The skin on my left hand is blotchy; spots of old skin amongst patches of new, and dark scabs where the reaction was worse. Bree said it shouldn't scar too much, but there will be a scare - a constant reminder of the dangers outside the wall. Though it isn't much safer inside the wall either. Murphy stabbed me… not on purpose. We were practicing some one on one combat when Murphy took a cheap swipe at me with his knife. It was an accident, but still left one hell of a mark on my upper arm. Bellamy wasn't thrilled about me getting hurt; Murphy ended up with a black eye over it.

I slide away from the man beside me and inch to the edge of the bed. I squint sheepishly at the tent door; sunlight is seeping through the cracks. I push the blankets aside and rest on the edge of the bed, pulling my boots on one at a time. The sun has only just begun to rise so most people won't be awake for another hour or so.

I feel the bed move beside me as I tie up my shoelaces. "Do you know what today is?" Bellamy asks in a tired voice; running his fingers lightly down my bare arm, causing goosebumps to rise on my skin. I smile leaning back so my feet still rest on the ground, but my head rests in his lap, letting me look straight up into his eyes. I could happily spend hours like this, just looking into his deep eyes.

"Don't tell me you're one of those guys that think that being with someone for a week is cause for celebration," I smirk cheekily at him.

"No," he smiles, pressing a kiss to my lips. "I'm one of those guys that think the fact we've survive on earth for two weeks is cause for celebration," he whispers in my ear.

"Hate to break it to you, but it's only been 12 days," I chuckle sitting up, kissing him on the cheek and then standing.

"Really?" he asks, eyebrows draw together.

"Yep," I nod, smiling.

"God, it feels like a lifetime," he huffs falling back onto the bed. I can't remember the last time I was this happy, this thrilled to start another day and this scared it could all be gone in a matter of moments. I pull on my coat, and give Bellamy one last look before leaving our tent.

We haven't seen any sign of the grounders and haven't lost anyone else since Atom. That doesn't mean they're not out there watching us - just waiting to attack another one of us, or all of us.

* * *

Some small groups of volunteers have been scouting around the Drop Ship area. They have found good water sources, some plants and fruits that look edible, and even an underground bunker. It's quite amazing to see all that earth has to hide.

I stand in the Drop Ship - leaning against a sturdy steel table that was collected from the old underground bunker, and brought back to the first floor of the Drop Ship. The only map we have of the area is spread out over the table. It might be way out of date and not accurate, but it's the best we have to go off for direction.

Wells leans against the opposite side of the table, staring down at the map with the same blank expression that my face probably mirrors.

"What do you think about sending both groups East? That's the direction they found the bunker in, there might be other useful things that way..." I say drawing a crude line on the map with my index finger.

"They didn't find anything to hunt last time they went East," Wells says, rubbing at the dark bags under his eyes. He hasn't been the same as he was the first day on Earth. He has stopped talking openly about his want to contact the Ark. He doesn't talk to many people in camp, not that many people would listen to him to start with. Everyone seems to judge him for his father's actions instead of his own.

I don't mind him, Wells will tell me what's wrong before he says what is right with my ideas; he knows there are things more important in life than pride. Wells was the only person in camp I know would do right by me and everyone else with disingenuous comments like these. It's hard to choose which way to send people. How many people should go, how many should stay. Send too few they could be attacked, send too many and they could also be attacked. If they can't find anything to eat while out there we're all back to eating nuts and berry; which there aren't enough of to go around.

"How about send one group North East, the other South East. Get them to meet up after mid-day in the middle and have them hunt on the way back. They might get something this time... If not, that should be the last time going in that direction. They can't waste time out there when we need food." I nod, listening intently to his idea.

"Okay, I'll go tell the masses then," I say pushing off the table and walking towards the exit.

"See you on the top floor after that?" Wells asks, just loud enough for me to hear him.

"Yeah," I nod over my shoulder before stepping through the curtain covering the drop ships exit. Don't get the wrong idea about me meeting up with Wells on the top floor either. It's most definitely not what you're thinking.

Monty moved up to the small top room of the ship in order to keep his contact with the Ark a secret. Only Wells and I know he's up there, not even Jasper knows. Don't go thinking I've gone all soft and want to save the Ark and bring them all back to Earth, I don't. I just like keeping my options open.

"Attention!" I call out as I reach the end of the ramp. The camp had already started to gather like most mornings, waiting to hear what will be happening today.

"There will be two groups going out today, one North East the other South East. They will scout their way out then meet up after mid-day and hunt back to camp. May the hunt go good and we eat well tonight. Everyone else is to stay close to camp, make more weapons, collect and boil water, organize the collected food. As long as it's productive, do whatever the hell you want."

I don't know how I got to being in charge here. Bellamy says it's because I can't keep my mouth shut, he said it as more of a joke then being mean but it still stung a little. Murphy says it's because I like telling people what to do; even though I don't really like making decisions. Wells thinks it's because everyone is scared and I'm yet to let my fear show and get in the way of what I think should happen.

As most people spread off to other parts of camp, the dozen or so that have been scouting move to the camp's entrance. Bellamy stands tall in front of the gate, Murphy and Mbege beside him. I watch them separate into two groups and grab weapons before leaving. Bellamy plays leader to the scouting groups, but he won't make the decisions - he leaves that to me. I wish he would make the decisions, or someone else would; I'm so scared I'll make the wrong choice.

After they are gone, and the gate is formally shut behind them, I re-enter the Drop Ship.

The top floor is stuffy and small, the only light coming from two fire torches burning at separate sides of the room. It looks like a bomb went off in here: Wires hang from the ceiling, panels have been ripped from the walls, mechanical bits and pieces are scattered over the floor. I watch my step closely as I climb up through the manhole.

Monty is sitting by an open wall panel, shaving the plastic covers off some of the wiring. Wells is leaned up against the wall beside him, watching him closely, like a student eager to learn.

"How's progress?" I ask. Monty smiles over his shoulder before breaking into eager babbling that I hardly comprehend.

"The ship's power system was fried on landing and most of the solar panels were broken. I'm thinking that if I can find a way to rewire the whole ship back to the one line, I might be able to connect it with a few of the working panels, hook it up to the radio I've manufactured it should work. Fingers crossed that the satellite dish on board will still transmit, but there's no knowing if it will or won't until there's something to transmit through it."

Monty jumps to his feet eager to show me his work. He strides across the room in five quick steps and grabs a gadget off the ground. It might look like a meagre accomplishment in his eyes, but to me all I see is a metal box with wires of different colours sticking in and out of it, and a long cord connecting it was something resembling a microphone.

"So, we just connect that with power and boom, hello Ark?" I asks dumbly.

"Well there's a little more work in it than that, but yeah pretty much," Monty nods.

"You are for it, right?" Wells asks, looking to me. My eyebrows crinkle, as I don't understand what he means. So he goes on, "You're for bringing the people on the Ark down to Earth, or are you just waiting to run back to your bed buddy and get this shut down before we can get word to the Ark." Monty's smile and eagerness fades as he looks at me for my answer.

"No," I say sternly, taking a moment to look them both in the eyes. "I'm just against letting everyone up there die, but for the moment, up there is probably safer than down here. If we were alone and could survive, I probably would put a stop to this. Let's be real, there's only ninety-seven of us and we're just... at the end of the day we're just kids in over our heads. We will need them, maybe not today, or tomorrow... But in six months from now there might only be twenty of us left and then... We will need them."

* * *

The hunt went as well as anyone could have asked. The groups brought back a large boar. The meat was tough and not as tasty as some of the other animals we'd eaten, but no one was complaining about having a full stomach.

The camp still flourishes with life as people move about, talking to one another in a normal fashion. Bellamy and I have escaped the crowd for a while, moving to the top of the Drop Ship for some peace and quiet. I lean back into Bellamy and saver in the way his arms hold me tight and securely against his chest.

I watch the stars, trying to spot the Ark. Bellamy starts to play with my hands, which is find, I kind of enjoy it - the way he threads our fingers together and tracing small patterns on my hands. But then he starts to pull at my wrist band and my mind completely forgets about the stars and pretty much everything around us. "You know there are only six people left wearing these." Technically there's still seven people left with wrist bands on; Monty likely being the one Bellamy isn't aware of. I am unsure how everyone else has kept their bands on this long, but I haven't questioned it- same as I won't be questioning Bellamy's counting skills.

"Almost the end of an era," I say, not letting my eyes drift from the night sky. I don't want Bellamy to see the way him wanting to take the band off bothers me.

"An era you're still apart of," he points out.

"Deal was I'm the last one, remember?" I ask, remembering back to the first conversation Bellamy and I ever had.

"Well to be fair, when I made that deal with you I just thought you were another girl trying to get my attention," the cockiness in his voice makes me snort in amusement, causing him to laugh.

"Well it worked didn't it," I say in an overplayed voice making us both laugh then slowly slip into silence. We go back to just being happy to be with each other for another day. My mind goes off in a different direction, wondering how much longer until Monty's radio is found out about, how much longer anyone will have the wristbands on for, how much longer until the next grave is dug… How much longer until my grave is dug?

"What's that?" Bellamy asks.

"Huh?" I ask, looking back at him.

"That there," he says pointing up to the sky. I follow his direction and see a moving star? It can't be, that's impossible. I push away from Bell and struggle to my feet, not letting my eyes leave the moving light that flies across the sky. I hear people in camp start to shout out when they catch sight to the light.

"Look!"

"There!"

"The Ark is sending help!"

"Now we can kick some grounder ass!"

"Yeah!"

Once it vanishes over the other side of the distant hills Bellamy and I rush to get to the ground. He climbs down first and I scurry after. Everyone is on their feet looking around as to what they should do.

"We need to go after it," Wells says from the Drop Ship's entrance, looking directly at me.

"No," I say sternly. I quickly find people's eyes turn towards my direction.

"No?" Wells repeats. "There could have been people in that pod that need our help," he says with anger, pointing a hand out in the direction of the crash. "We need to go see."

"And we will, tomorrow…" Bellamy says, stepping in. "It was too small to be another Drop Ship, if there was anyone on it and they did survive; they can wait it out until morning."

"There's no reason to go risking our lives wondering around in the dark over a pile of ashes in a tin box," I finish.

Wells shakes his head furiously at us before turning and marching back into the Drop Ship. He's probably going to see if Monty has any news about the radio or what that Pod might have been carrying. But I think he is still just as in the dark as the rest of us.

"Everyone should start turning in for the night! It looks like tomorrow is going to be a big day!" I call across the camp before moving to my tent. Bellamy follows me closely.

"So what's the plain?" Bellamy asks as the tent flap falls down behind us.

"What makes you think I have a plain?" I scoff, dropping down on the bed, my head falling into my hands.

Bellamy sits down next to me, resting a hand on the small of my back. He sighs and pauses for a moment before speaking. "Whatever it is, we need to see it first. If there's people in there they might have guns... Ten guard members with loaded guns could take over this camp before we would be able to do anything."

"Yeah. We need to go tonight, before the others. If we're quick, we could make it there and back before the sun is up."

"What if we get held up, it might take us a few hours just to get on the other side of that hill, let alone getting back. People will ask questions if we're both not here when the sun rises." He raises a good point, people would ask questions if they saw we were both missing in action.

"You're right," I say, finally lifting my head to look at him.

"I'll go, you just cover for me." I nod at him. I don't like the idea of Bellamy going beyond the walls alone, even more so at night, but it's wiser than me wondering around in the woodlands, and I doubt Bell would let me go alone anyway.

"Okay. Now we wait until they're all asleep, then sneak past the night watch and you should be able climb right through the emergency tunnel on the East wall."

"If it's that easy to get out of here I think we need to put more people on watch." I smile half-heartedly at him.

"We can do that tomorrow." His eyes drop from mine as he nods his head lightly. "Everything's going to work out," I reassure him. "And if it doesn't, well improvise."

* * *

We wait until the camp is silent, no movement or voices to be heard. I leave the tent with Bellamy, and walk with him to the exit tunnel - put in place for a quick escape if ever needed.

"Be safe," I whisper to him.

"Send a group tomorrow, don't go with them. Stay here where it's protected. Okay?"

"Okay." He gives me a peck on the lips before hurrying away through the small tunnel. I make my way back to the tent where I spend my first night alone. Without Bellamy here, the room feels darker, the bed colder, and the night seems to last forever. Eventually I fall asleep, or at least I must because the next thing I know it's daylight outside.

I'm out of the tent as soon as my boots are on the ground. I almost run into Wells as I exit the tent. "Oh, morning Alice, I was just coming to get you."

"Well ya got me so let's go," I say moving by him and walking towards the gate.

"Where's Bellamy?" Wells asks, walking besides me.

"He's still asleep," I lie all too easily. "I think it's better if we leave now." Yes I'm leaving even though Bellamy asked me not to, but I'm not sitting around here waiting for news any longer.

"Just the two of us?" he asks as I grab one out of a dozen spears off the wall.

"No, I'm coming too," Finn says jogging up to us with a pack slung over his shoulder.

"Sounds good with me. Open the gates," I order.

* * *

"Are you sure it's this way?" Wells asks.

"Yes," Finn hisses. "Now be quiet. You want to get us caught?"

We go back to silence. We must be getting close; the sun has risen high in the sky, meaning we've been walking for a few hours. Since the pod landed on the other side of the hill it has taken us awhile to get over this side. Finn has led the way and Wells has questioned his every decision.

I'm to side-tracked by Bellamy... or the lack there of Bellamy. We hadn't seen any signs of him, not that I expected too, but I still have no way of telling if he even got this far or not.

"Up ahead," Wells says catching my attention.

"Yeah, I see it," Finn says as we stop moving. There's a clearing not too far from us, an out of place metal pod is resting in the middle of it.

"We split up; Wells you go left, Finn right, and I'll go straight. Keep your eyes open, grounders might have already gotten here, could be a trap." The boys nod before jogging away from me in different directions. I grip my spear tighter. Even though I have pretty bad aim, it still makes me feel better having the weapon with me.

Dry leaves crunch beneath my feet as I walk closer to the pod. I circle it once before hefting open the creaky door. My breath catches at what I see. Not one, but two alive and moving girls. I don't know how anyone could have survived crashing to earth in this hunk of metal. Both girls look to be around eighteen or nineteen years of age. One has long dark hair and naturally tanned skin; while the others hair is a light red, cut extremely short, and her skin is almost sickly pale.

"Hi…" says the tanned one, sounding dazed. "We made it?"

I nod, "Yeah." I step back from the door. They undo their seat belts and stumble out of the pod.

"This is amazing," chuckles the red head as the other girl stretches out her arms and draws in a deep breath of fresh air.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool, compared to the Ark anyways," I say. "Anything is better than the Ark."

"Hi, I'm Cassie," the redhead smiles, holding a hand out to me.

"Alice," I introduce myself as, shaking her hand before turning to the other girl. She smiles at me and opens her mouth to speak, but then someone calls out from the tree line.

"Raven?" Finn calls, jogging from the tree line.

"Finn?!" her face lights up as she runs into Finn's arms. They hold each other at arm's length, scanning each other's face. "I knew you couldn't be dead," she laughs before smashing her lips into his. I'm quite surprised by this turn of events.

"What happened?" Wells asks, coming around the other side of the pod to stand beside me. His eyebrows raise when seeing Finn sucking face with the new girl.

"I'm not sure," I mutter.

"They're boyfriend and girlfriend," Cassie tells us.

"Hello, I'm Wells," Wells says to Cassie, holding out his hand.

"You're Chancellor Jaha's son," her eyes go wide. "You're supposed to be dead," her tone of voice seems a little too perky to be telling someone they should be dead.

"Umm…" is all Wells can respond as he lets his hand back to his side.

"Just because the council and their machines said something, doesn't mean it's real. A lot of things we were told are starting to be proven otherwise," I say thinking about all the lies we grew up hearing. Earth is inhabitable. The Ark is safe. There is still a hundred years until mankind has to go back to earth.

Finn and Raven pull away from one another laughing. "How did you get here?" Finn asks.

"I kind of rebuilt this old scrap heap of junk," Raven says, smiling fondly at the old launch pod.

"You rebuilt this from scrap?" I ask, shocked.

"Please, like that's hard. You just need a couple parts and some love." I would think there was a bit more to it than that, but then what do I know?

"You're insane," Finn laughs, kissing her on the lips again, but only for a few seconds this time.

"I would do more for you, and worse, just like you would for me," Ravin smiles.

"I hate to break up your sweet moment… But why are you here? Who sent you?" I ask, not actually hating breaking up there moment.

"Abby Griffin asked me to fix the pod so she could come to earth and prove you are all still alive," Raven answers. Abby Griffin, I haven't heard that name in years.

"Then why isn't she here?" Wells questions.

"Things didn't go to plain," Raven sighs, her smile fading.

"You can say that again. The Guard found out, she stayed back to hold them off, told me to take her place," Cassie says bending down to run her fingers through the dead leaves around her.

"Cassie was helping me get the few newer parts I needed for the engine. She was just starting her apprenticeship in the hospital before she overheard me and Abby talking about going to earth and-" Ravin is cut off when Cassie continues telling the story.

"I thought going to Earth sounded way better than working in an overrun hospital, so I said I would help Raven… even though I knew that I most likely wasn't going to get to come to Earth, I still wanted to help. And well, look at me now… I'm on earth."

"Why did Abby want to get to Earth?" Wells asks.

"The council are voting on whether or not to kill off three hundred people," Raven says as though she has only just remembered it herself.

"What, why?" Finn asks as Raven jumps away from him and runs back into the pod.

"The Ark isn't safe anymore," Cassie says. "The air is running out up there."

"The radio is gone," Ravin says, jumping back out of the pod. "It must have gotten loose on re-entry. Shit I should have tied it to the astrum, stupid!" She yells kicking at the pod. Bellamy must have made it here after all and disposed of the radio.

"Don't yell..." I hiss. "We're not alone out here."

"What do you mean?" Cassie asks, clearly confused.

"There are others on Earth, survivors," Wells answers.

"That's amazing, that means the Earth is survivable. We need to work out a way to reach the Ark, tell them," Raven says a hundred miles an hour.

"People on the Ark are safer there than here. The grounders have already attacked one of us, he barely survived," I tell them.

"I think they would rather have a fighting chance here than suffocate on the Ark," Raven says, sending a glare my way.

"Monty," Wells blurts out, and I curse under my breath.

"What?" Raven asks.

I give Wells a death glare, "Don't." If only Wells listened to me.

"Monty Green has been working on a radio in the top of the Drop Ship, the camp doesn't know. It's our best hope at contacting the Ark."

"Then let's go," Cassie cries out.

"This way," Finn says, moving to the tree line, the girls right on his heels.

"You shouldn't have done that," I whisper to Wells.

"Hundreds of people will die, we need to get in contact with the Ark." I keep my mouth shut. Wells turns and jogs to catch up with the others.

 _I have a bad feeling about this,_ I think to myself, shaking my head as I turn to follow everyone back to camp. _Oh I have a very bad feeling about this._

 ** _#Thanks for all the support! Please if you have read this far and havn't alredy, go follow and favorite this story!#_**

 ** _#Hope you had a happy New Years and liked this chapter, I know it was more of a filler chapter but big things are about to start happning#_**

 ** _#I will try and have the next chapter up at the start of next month but with starting my last year of high school, getting a job and trying to menage life... forgive me if it does take longer.#_**

 ** _#Have a nice day / night#_**


	7. The Countdown

My Allegiance

Chapter 7

We march through the camp's gate. Half of us are out of breath from running most of the way back. Murphy's lovely face is right there to greet us when we step foot into camp. "Who are these girls?" he asks, looking at me with stern eyes.

"They came down on the pod, looking to play hero," I say dryly. "Wells, hurry up and take them to see Monty before I change my mind," I growl. The bad feeling I have has only gotten worse as we became closer and closer to camp. Both Wells and Finn lead the girls to the drop ship without a single word to anyone.

"Where the hell are they going, Alice?" Murphy asks in a serious tone, his eyes filled with anger.

"To try and contact the Ark." I swear everyone in camp stops moving and all eyes are now locked on me.

"What?" Bellamy steps away from one of the tents. He must have only gotten back a short while ago, he looks exhausted.

"The Ark is running out of air," I announce over the quiet camp. "That's why we were sent down here, to save them some time. But their time is running out, and they are going to kill off three hundred people if we don't tell them that we're still alive." There really was no easy way to tell everyone, so I just blurted it out. People start asking questions left, right, and center.

"How do you know this?"

"What was on the pod?"

"Are we going to contact them?"

"How can we contact them?"

"Get back to work!" Bellamy yells. "We will give you more information when we have some." He marches up to me, "You have some explaining to do." He says so quietly that I can barely hear him. He grabs my arm, pulling me towards the Drop Ship - people only stare at us with shocked faces. "You went out there. After I told you not to," he says as soon as we entered the drop ship.

"Yeah I did," I say, yanking my arm from his grip and retreat by taking two large steps away from him. "I couldn't just sit around here all day waiting for you." He shakes his head in disagreement, but moves onto more current events.

"What the hell was that you said out there. Contact the Ark?!" I didn't flinch at the bite to his words.

"I'm not for it, but-" he cuts me off with a dry laugh.

"Then why not put a stop to it?"

"Three hundred people will die, and more if they can't fix the problem. Those that are privileged won't be the ones that are losing their lives. No, they will be the workers- your people!" We glare at one another for a tense moment until my name is shouted from the leader on the far side of the room.

"Alice," Wells repeats slightly quieter when his eyes land on me. "Monty needs your help."

"I'm no good with tech stuff," I say to him, the anger dropping from my face.

"He doesn't need your brain, just your wrist band. Come on," he urges, already climbing back up the ladder. I move to the ladder and up to the next floor, well aware that Bell is right behind me.

It surprises me to see the amount of people are crammed into the Drop Ship's small room. Not only Wells, Finn, Raven, Cassie, and of course Monty - but also Bree, Jasper, Charlotte, and most surprisingly Octavia. I don't understand what all of these people are doing here until I see the small stack of wrist bands laying on the ground next to Monty. These were the last people wearing there bands; the last things transmitting back to the Ark. I move to stand in the space in front of Monty.

"What's happening?" I ask, looking down at Monty. He sits on the floor with the gadget thing he showed Wells and I yesterday.

"If I can get the radio connected with the signal on a wrist band, I won't need to hook it up to the drop ship. I released it this morning, it will be quicker, but it frayed out the other bands, I made some adjustments so it should work now... hopefully," Monty doesn't seem too sure about his words.

"And mine is the last band left," I say looking at the metal wrapped around my wrist.

"Yeah," Monty says looking up at me.

"Well lets get this over and done with then," I say with a regretful sigh as I lower my self to the ground, but before I can fully sit down in front of Monty, Bellamy is pulling me back to my feet by my injured arm.

"Bellamy!" I shout as pain explodes throughout my arm. I scurry away from him as large tears build up at the edge of my eyes. I almost forgot about the cut on my upper arm, but I also haven't been doing much to strain that arm. The pain had faded to a dull throb, but it now feels as bad as it did when Murphy's knife first hit my skin. "Get out of here!"

"No, you can't-"

"Bellamy? Bellamy Blake?" Raven asks, cutting Bellamy's protest off. "They've been looking everywhere for you," she says stepping forward.

"Looking for him, why?" Wells asks looking at Bellamy with disapproving eyes.

"He shoot your old man," Raven says looking across the room at Wells.

"The chancellor is dead?" Bree exclaims as Wells face seems to drain of all colour and his jaw drops open.

"No," Raven says.

"He's- he's not dead?" Wells stutters.

"He's fine," Cassie insures.

"What?" Bellamy asks, eyes wide and alert.

"You're a lousy shoot," Raven says stepping between Bellamy and I. "Can we hurry this up?" She asks facing me. I lower my self back to the ground, my arm still hurting. I hold my hand out to Monty. He looks at my wrist band for a moment before grabbing one of the small hand tools beside him. I see Bellamy leave out of the corner of my eye.

"Please tell me he's not the one in charge here," Raven says once it can be assumed that Bellamy is out of earshot.

"He just likes to think he is, but people are looking at Alice as the true leader," Bree says.

"I wouldn't take you as the leader type." Raven waits a moment before adding, "No offense."

"None taken. It wasn't really my first job choice. Stuff just kind of happened..."

...

I walk out of the Drop Ship, rubbing my now bare wrist. Bellamy is sitting on the ramp/ door of the drop ship. He's sending a death glare to the part of wall in front of him. I sit down next to him, but he doesn't look at me.

"Monty managed to get it off without breaking it, but when he connected it with the transmitter it fried out. Raven is working with Monty now, trying to get the ship itself transmitting, but... that could take a day or two, to get working... What did you do with the radio on Raven's ship?"

"I got rid of it, that was the plan," he hisses, teeth clenched and bared angrily.

"That was the plan, when the Ark was still liveable. Now they're dying up there and we can save them."

"You can't save everyone!" he yells, his eyes snapping to mine. People in camp turn in our direction, questioning looks on there faces.

"Three hundred people will be floated to save some extra time for the Ark, so they can fix the air, but even more people will be getting floated if they can't fix the Ark." I turn away from Bellamy to spare a glance at the people who are watching us. "Some of you probably don't care, they locked us up! But the one responsible for locking us up will be the last to go! First to go will be the hard working people! You may have never spoken to any of them, or they may even be your parents! I'm not trying to save everyone, just the ones that deserve to be saved!" I say over the murmurings of camp. No one looks sure on how to react. After several long moments Mbege walks forward.

"They just have to know we're here right?" He asks.

"I guess so, yeah."

"Well I got an idea then."

...

I crawl into bed, thinking about the flares we sent off into the night sky. Mbege came up with the idea and Raven made it happen. We spent the entire afternoon tearing apart the small drop pod, and collecting rocket fuel for the flares. Now that they've all been fired, it's just a waiting game. All we can do now it hope that the Ark can see them, and in enough time to stop the mass execution.

I'm almost asleep when Bellamy comes into the tent. I wait for him to get into bed, but after a few long moments I roll over - wondering why I don't hear any more movement. Bellamy stands in front of the tent door, staring straight at me. I sit up with a huff of breath and brush hair away from my face.

"What?" I ask tiredly.

"I can't find Octavia." His voice sounds small, scared.

"Bell-" I sigh, believing he's just over reacting. Before I can speak he starts ranting.

"No Alice I can't find her anywhere. I've checked the tents and the drop ship; I can't find her," his voice is higher now than before, not out of anger, but fear.

"Okay, I'll help you find her. It's going to be okay Bell," I say while getting out of bed and throwing my boots on. "Go do a lap around the wall, make sure she isn't just sitting somewhere by herself. I'll go recheck the tents and ask anyone if they've seen her."

"Okay," he nods as we exit the tent. "And Alice," he adds, "I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know," I say - sparing a moment to stare into his dark eyes before turning my back and walking away.

I check tent after tent, but don't find Octavia in any of them. When I find someone still awake I ask if they have seen her, but each person gives me the same answer, "No."

...

"Hey everyone, gather around and grab a weapon. My sister's been out there alone for twelve hours, arm up. I'm not coming back without her."

We turned the camp upside down, but we still caught no sight of Octavia. Now Bellamy is taking a search party to look for her. I would rather not leave camp at nighttime, but I know there will be no stopping him until his sister is found. People step forward to grab weapons. Not all of camp is awake, but many of our scouts have been woken up to join the search.

"Is it even worth my time telling you you're not coming?" Bellamy asks me.

"I would just follow you anyways." I smile halfheartedly.

"Fine. Can you go find Finn, tell him we'll be needing his help. In the meantime, I'll go tell Wells that he's in charge while we're gone."

I walk away from Bellamy once he's finished speaking, headed towards the tent that Finn has claimed. I wonder for a second whether I should knock before entering before realising there's no door to knock on. "Hey Finn, you in there?" I ask through the tent flap.

"Yeah come in," Finn calls. I pull back the tent's flap and take a step into the tent. It seems Raven isn't a fan of Finns long hair. She stands behind him, a sharp peace of metal in her hand, and a devilish smirk on her lips as she chops away at his hair.

"What do you need Alice?" Finn asks, not moving his head to look at me, only flicking his eyes in my direction.

"Oh, I need a lot of things, but at the moment I'm looking for a tracker."

"I'll be done with him in a minute, then I'll send him out," Raven says.

"Okay, just don't be long," I say before exiting the tent. Bree is right in front of me before I can take another two steps from the tent.

"We need to talk," she says while grabbing my arm and dragging me away into the shadows.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Carrie knows and she let it slip in front of Wells," she blurts out and I struggle to understand what she means.

"What does she know?" I question, sounding stupid.

"She knows you, she made a comment that she couldn't believe someone like you could be in charge." I feel the blood drain from my face.

"She knows who I am..." I sigh.

"I told her and Wells not to tell anyone, bringing up what you did back then won't help anyone." I hear what she says, but at the same time my eyes are scouring the crowd. Bellamy is standing by the Drop Ship, caught up in a hushed conversation with Wells. I can't help but think they're talking about me. Bree must have seen me staring at them, because she adds, "He's not going to say anything. He understand that there's no point in telling people now. Everything is going to be fine." Bellamy turns away from Wells, his face ridged.

"Guys, guys come here." A males voice calls through the crowd, people move to see what he seems so excited about.

"What is that?"

"Wow," a few people say.

"It's so bright."

"Did you see that?"

"Look up there."

I move away from Bree and the shadows. People are staring up at the sky, so I follow there gazes. It looks like hundreds of little stars shooting throughout the night sky; it's mesmerising.

"It didn't work, they didn't see the flares," Raven says stepping by me.

"A media shower tells you that?" Bellamy asks her from a few meters away.

"It's not a media shower it's a funeral," Wells says solemnly. "Hundreds of bodies being returned to the earth from the Ark. This is just what being floated looks like from the ground." Guilt weighs my heart down as I watch the lights that are brightening the sky. How could something so beautiful be made out of death?

I look at Raven and say, "Do whatever you have to do to reach the Ark, three hundred won't be enough." Before she can respond I start addressing the camp. "We can't help them, but we can help one of our own! Octavia is missing, but we can find her, so let's move out!" I say loudly as I walk through the camp to the front gate.

…

The sun has started to rise. After we left camp last night we found signs that Octavia had been taken by the grounders. Some people turned back as the rest of us followed Bellamy and Finn. We have passed land marks that look to have been made by the grounders to ward people away, but we have passed the warnings and now... now we're running.

Grounders are everywhere: Behind us, in front of us, and even above us. We've lost Octavia's trail, but at the moment that isn't our concern. They killed Mbege first, his body fell from high in the trees his throat cut before any of us could even notice him missing. Then Diggs tripped a wire and got slammed in the chest by a metal pipe. Now Roma's dead body is staked into a large tree by a precisely thrown spear.

My heart is drumming in my chest and my ears are ringing. Voices are yelling and we all see grounders start to close in on us. Now that we're about to die, I think about all the cowards that turned back to camp and wish I had done the same.

Just as the grounders are close enough to throw their weapons, a horn sounds. The grounders stop, share a look then turn around and runaway from us.

"That horn, what does it mean?" Jasper asks.

"Acid fog," Finn says pulling something from his backpack.

"We have to run," Zoe says, looking at Finn as he shakes his head.

"There's no time."

...

So looks like that horn was a false alarm, and it looks like I just spent the better half of an hour squished in a tarp with four other people. Bellamy was the first on his feet once it was clear there was no fog. It looks like the grounders are still in hiding from the supposed fog... well all but one that is. The lone grounder pays us no mind as he moves farther and farther away.

"I think he's alone," Jasper whispers.

"Can we run now?" Zoe asks.

"He mustn't have seen us," I hiss to the others as we all watch the dark figure move in the opposite direction of us.

"I'm going after him," Bellamy says in a low tone.

"Oh yeah, then what? Kill him?" Finn questions, sounding very against the idea.

"No, catch him. Make him tell me where Octavia is... then kill him," Bellamy responds before he starts to follow after the grounder.

"How do we know he's not leading us into another trap?" Jasper asks.

"We don't," Finn says, shaking his head in disagreement as he starts to follow Bellamy's lead.

"Well it's as good a day as any to die, right?" I sigh.

"I guess," Jasper muses with a faint smile.

...

We follow the grounder to the rocky entrance of an under ground cave. The sun is still high in the sky, but the entrance is dark; there's no telling whether the grounder is right in front of us - possibly just waiting to kill every last one of us.

"Alice and Zoe, watch the entrance. Boys, your with me," Bellamy says to Finn and Jasper, before they enter the cave, weapons in hand - the three of them disappear into darkness. There's a long silence then the sound of chains rattling, and then the sound of dead weight hitting the ground.

"Keep watch," I tell Zoe before dashing down into the cave, almost slipping on the rocky flooring. The entrance is only a few meters long in pitch blackness, but then it opens up into a larger room. It is dully lit from breaks in the ceiling that let sun light seep through. I almost run into Jasper as I enter in such a hurry, fearing the worst. But my fears disappear as I see Bellamy hugging his sister on the other side of the room, and the grounder lying unconscious on the ground.

Octavia pulls away from her brother, her eyes glassy with tears of relief. She smiles at Jasper, limping towards him and asking, " How did you find me?" She pulls the boy into a hug right after.

"Followed him," Jasper answers, referring to the grounder. He hugs her with a slight chuckle, and a large smile on his face.

"We should go now, before he wakes up," Octavia says, partially out of breath as she hops away from Jasper.

"He's not gonna wake up," Bellamy says coldly, grabbing a spear that was leaning against the cave wall.

"Bellamy stop, he didn't hurt me, lets just go," Octavia pleads, but her brother continues to walks towards the grounder, ready to kill.

"You can't just kill someone for no reason, Bellamy," I say, stepping between him and the defenceless man.

"They started this," he says. "Move out of the way Alice."

"No," I say. I turn to look down at the grounder, and something hanging around his neck catches my eye. Even though Bellamy protests, I lean down to get a closer look. I lift up the object that caught my attention. "It's a fog horn, he-"

The grounder moves so fast I don't even see him draw the knife. I just gasp for air as the blade is stabbed into my chest. I fall back from the grounder, short of breath. I can't focus on anything else as the pain rips through me. Out of instinct I try to pull the knife out, but someone holds my hands back.

"Stop that's my brother!" I hear Octavia yell, and the hands holding mine squeeze tightly. There's a bang, followed by a clang.

As shock starts to lock my body down I hear Bellamy's voice, "No, no, no! Alice!" As my eyes roll back in my head. And my last thought is how I never told Bellamy who I really was.

 ** _#Ha bet you didn't see that one coming. "Alice" got stabbed, hehehe. Don't worry she's going to live, how could I write the story without the main character... wait isn't that what people say about Clarke, joking I'm not going to kill "Alice" off just yet...#_**

 ** _#Thanks for all the support! Please if you have read this far and havn't alredy, go follow and favorite this story!#_**

 ** _#Hope you liked this chapter, it was my least favourite so far but my beta says it's her favourite. Please leave a comment tell me which chapter is your favourite! Mine is chapter one#_**

 ** _#Sorry this chapter was late but time has just been flying by and I got a little stuck on this chapter that's why I skipped over the making of the flares because I just couldn't write it and make it different from the original, and worth while. I've already got 1000+ words done on the next chapter, but it will at lest take me a month to get it sounding right. And you should find out what "Alice" did to get locked up and her real name in the next chapter.#_**

 ** _#Have a nice day / night, and as always thanks for reading#_**


	8. The Past

My Allegiance 

Chapter Eight

Third person POV

"No, no, no. Alice!" Bellamy yelled as he knelt down next to her, just in time to watch her eyes roll into the back of her head. His heart plummeted.

"We-we we have to get her back to camp," Octavia said with a shaky voice. Bellamy lifted Alice up bridal style. He was terrified that she would wake up screaming in agony - at the same time he was hoping she would start screaming in pain, just so he know she was still alive.

"Lets go!" He yelled at the group. They hurried out of the cave and once back above ground they started to run in the direction of camp. They didn't stop running until they were back within the camp walls. They were exhausted, out of breath, dehydrated. Even though the others had offered to carry Alice, Bellamy hadn't handed her over, he carried her the entire way. As soon as he placed her on the table in the Drop Ship, and as his adrenaline finally ran out, Bellamy dropped to the floor.

"Bellamy!" Octavia yelled as she saw her brother hit the ground. She rushed to help him up, but he only pushed her away.

"Just go get Bree. Focus on Alice, I'm fine," he said between breaths. Octavia stumbled from the Drop Ship calling out for Bree. Everyone in the camp had started to gather outside the Drop Ship, trying to work out what was going on. Murphy pushed his way into the Drop Ship.

"Oh fuck, what happened out there man?" Murphy asked as he looked at the knife in Alice's chest, and then at Bellamy on the floor.

"When we found Octavia she was with a grounder, I knocked him out, but then he bounced back and Alice was the closest person to him... I should of fucking killed him when I had the chance," Bellamy hissed. Murphy walked over to the table and pulled Alice's legs up to level out with her body. The girl looked pale, her shirt was soaked in blood around the knife. She was so still Murphy couldn't tell whether or not she was still alive.

Bree marched into the Drop Ship with Wells, Cassie, Octavia, Jasper, and Finn following right after her. Bree started yelling orders as soon as she saw Alice. "Jasper go tell Monty and Raven we need contact with the ark ASAP! Cassie, Octavia, I need clean water, cloth, something to sterilise every thing; there has to be a med kit somewhere on the ship. I'll need something to suture the wound. Finn, Murphy, help Bellamy out to his tent!"

"No, I'm not going anywhere," Bellamy said struggling to his feet.

"You can hardly stand Bellamy. You will only end up getting in the way of things, if anything happens you'll be the first to know outside this room." Murphy and Finn assisted Bellamy with returning to his tent. He didn't want their help, but Bree was right; he could hardly stand, let alone walk.

"As soon as I can walk we're going back out there, and killing that grounder," Bellamy hisses to Murphy. Murphy nodded his head.

As soon as the three guys left, Bree got a closer look at Alice. Wells helped lift Alice up so Bree could take the girl's coat off. She then pulled a knife from her belt and cut down the center of Alice's shirt. Wells shifted uncomfortably as Bree pulled the other girl's shirt apart. Bree didn't know if he was uncomfortable because of all the blood on Alice, or because Alice's top half was now only covered with a black bra and a dirty brown rag wrapped around the old injury on her shoulder.

"Wells can you go tell the camp that everything is going to be okay, and they need to get back to work... or something like that?" Bree asked.

"Ye-yeah yeah, okay," Wells stuttered as he quickly moved out of the room. A few moments later Jasper dropped down the latter from the upper levels of the Drop Ship.

"Raven is transmitting to the Ark now. Still might take some time for it to reach that far, but you'll be the first to know when word reached the Ark," Jasper said as he walked over to stand near Bree. "Can you help her? You saved my life, you can save hers, right?"

"The grounders helped you the most, they-they did everything. All I had to do was keep it clean put in a few stitches and make some tea. Even when Murphy cut Alice's shoulder, she dealt with it her self, I didn't have to do much. This is something else, I need... I need the Ark. Alice needs the Ark, she needs a real doctor if she is going to survive," Bree wiped the tears from her eyes as she finished speaking.

"Well until they reach the Ark you are the closest thing to a doctor we have here. So tell me what you need to help her!"

"I umm, Octavia and Cassie are getting water, cloths, and a med kit. I'll need... a light, something right above her so I can see exactly what is going on." Jasper nodded his head.

"Okay, I'll get a light. I'll be right back," he responded, racing back to the ladder and climbing back to the top deck. Bree took several deep breaths in efforts to calm herself.

Cassie and Octavia walked back onto the Drop Ship. Cassie's arms were filled with a small med kit box and as many cloths as she could find. Octavia carried a large dish of water. They set the objects down on the table next to Alice's legs.

"Octavia, I think you should go rest," Cassie suggested.

"No," Octavia replied, grabbing one of the cloths and dipping it in the water, which Bree took from her.

"She's right, you should go rest. We can't do much more than clean around the wound until we contact the Ark. If you want you can help then," Bree said. Octavia signed, nodding her head.

"Okay, but if you need any help just yell out for me," she said before leaving.

Cassie dampened a cloth of her own and the two remaining girls cleaned the blood and dirt from Alice's stomach. No more blood leaked from the stab wound once they were done. Bree grabbed another cloth and wrapped it around the injury, trying not to move the knife even a fraction.

"The cloth on her shoulder looks dirty, do you want to clean that as well?" Cassie asked.

"Yeah, might as well," Bree nodded and began to unwrap the cloth on Alice's shoulder wound. They both gasped when the last layer of cloth was pulled away. The wound hadn't been much when it first happened, almost three inches long and less then a centimetre deep. Alice hadn't even let Bree try and stitch it up, she just kept pressure on it until the bleeding stopped then wrapped it up. Now, the wound looked badly infected. Dark blood seeped from the old wound, a scab had started to form over it, but it had been re opened. Now yellow puss lined the sides of the cut.

...

After Bree received better lighting and a proper look at what was left in the med kit, she cleaned out Alice's infected shoulder. Leaving a gaping wound, of raw flesh reviled. It was even more likely to get re-infected now. Jasper got Bree some of the moonshine he had been mixing up. Bree gave him a weird look when her handed it to her.

"It will kill off any bacteria," he said. Bree nodded while beginning to wash the area with the strong smelling liquid. After that Bree took a step back from the table.

"I think we should burn the wound," Bree muttered her thoughts out loud.

"That could send her body into shock," Cassie said.

"She's already in shock," Bree shook her head. "It would heal faster, we can't do it if she wakes up, that's just torture. There's a chance it could kill her faster, but it could also save her."

"I don't know," Cassie sighed.

"Neither do I," Bree whispered.

"We could ask Bellamy, give him the options," Jasper suggested.

"No, you can't," Finn said, walking into the room with a sour look on his face. "Bellamy just left with some of his minions. They were speaking about killing the grounder that hurt Alice."

"You didn't stop them?" Bree asked.

"Would you have stopped them. It attacked Alice when she was trying to save him, he deserves what he gets. Bree, if she dies it's not your fault. Just do what you think you need to to keep her alive," Finn said.

...

As Bree pressed the searing hot metal into Alice's skin, the shock started to bring Alice out of her unconscious state. Alice started to shake as she started to feel the pain being inflicted on her body.

"Hold her down!" Bree yelled, there was no going back now. Finn, Wells, Cassie, and Jasper all tried to keep Alice still.

Alice was blinded by the light as excruciating pain ripped its way through her body. It felt like she was on fire, she was having trouble breathing and when she tried to move she was held down. Once she finally went back into shock from the pain, her life started to flash through her mind. Memories from the time before she got locked up in the Sky Box.

Alice POV:

It's funny what you remember when on your death bed.

In the first memory I was three. I stood between my two parents, holding onto their hands as we watched my grandmother conduct a ceremony for the Earth-centric church. It was the first time I had ever seen a tree. I watched as a young boy walked up to the small tree with a jug of water and pored some of the clear liquid into the tree's pot. "That will be your job one day," Dad whispered in my ear.

The next memory skipped over a few months and I was running around my family's cabin. Mum was sitting on her bed watching me. I tried to see her face, but it was blurry, like my mind couldn't remember what she looked like back then. I hear the cabin door open and I'm instantly being lifted into the air and spun around my father's head.

"Hey, slow it down a sec Al," Dad laughed while twirling me around. I was laughing so much it was hard to speak and my words came out in between laughs.

"But I want to run daddy, faster. Why can't I run outside?" He stopped spinning me and lowered my feet back to the ground. He knelt down to match my height.

"You just can't Al, everyone else would want to run with you then, and... that's against the rules."

"Rules are stupid," I pouted, my joy now gone.

"Yeah, some rules are stupid, but they were all put in place to keep us safe. Remember that," he pressed a kiss to my cheek and then fades away. The next memory happens a few weeks after my fifth birthday.

I cried out for help as my mother fell to the cabin floor, gasping for air. Tears streamed from her eyes as well as mine. "Mommy, mommy, mommy. Help!" I called out. I fell to my knees next to her. I screamed until the door was slammed open and three guards man ran into the room. Through my tears I could see the fear on their faces.

Two of them quickly rushed to my mother as the third pulled me back. I remember him repeating the same sequence of words over and over again until mum was taken from the room and he carried me to the emergency waiting room.

"It's okay, your okay, she will be okay," but his words were a lie, those of which were only told to comfort a young girl.

A year later I lied on the hospitable bed beside my mother and tried not to cry. She looked pale, white as the sheets she slept on. Doctors said she had cancer and the treatment she's on isn't working well enough, but she's strong and she tells me I have to be strong as well.

The memory of my seventh birthday plays out in front of me next. I lean back in the hospital waiting chair, doing my over due math homework as Dad nervously paces around the waiting room. Mum was having another operation. I didn't see why I had to miss another day of school just to sit here. I actually liked school, it was better then the clinical hospital waiting room, but Dad insisted I be here for support.

Out through the operation room doors walks Abby Griffen. She has been the main doctor treating my mother over the last few years. Father stops pacing and looks at Doctor Griffen. My fathers face is frozen between a look of both fear and joy.

"She's out of points," Abby said solemnly. My heart dropped, and my eyes fell shut as water started to pool in them.

"No, no!" Dad shouted. "Please Abby, there's got to be something you can do, please."

"There's nothing I can do about it Kane, I'm sor-" He cut her off.

"Please just take my points, please!"

"You know that's not how it works," Doctor Griffin replied.

"I'll make it work, you just keep her alive!" Dad yelled as he barged out of the room, the hospital doors slamming shut behind him.

Abby knelt in front of me, and placed a cold hand on my cheek. I opened my eyes and small tears traced their way down my face. "Honey, do you want me to call your grandmother to come get you?"

"No thank you Mrs Griffin, I'm fine here," I whisper, pulling away from her touch. She gave me a sad smile before standing and reentering the operating room. I pulled my legs onto the chair and rested my head on top of my knees. I started sobbing, believing that would be the day my mother would not wake up, but she did. Dad some how convinced the Chancellor to let my mother use both my father's and I's points. At the time I was relived, but if I know the events to follow I would probably rather have had my mother pass away on that operating table.

The following memory's are short, mainly just images of the next two years. Various nurse's taking my blood, needles being jabbed into me time and time again, crying my self to sleep. My father dragging me back to the hospital day after day so I could help my mother.

All I was anymore was spare parts. Mum needed blood they would take it from me, she needed bone marrow they took it from me. And finally doctors discovered that her cancer had infected her lungs, so everything was starting to be for nothing. Dad worked day in and day out to find a way of getting more points to save mum, but I was the only one left that could save her. The doctors said if I gave her one of my lungs they could give my mother a few more months, maybe even years of life.

Dad was all for the idea, mum not so much, and me not at all. If the doctors told me my lung would save my mother and let her live to die of old age I would happily give it to her, but they couldn't. All it would do would drag my mother suffering out a few more months, and once she was finally gone all I would be left with would be more issues than I started out with.

But what I thought and wanted - what my mother thought and wanted, didn't matter. Dad signed the paper work for the operation to continue. We hardly had enough points put together to do the operation to guarantee my mother's and I's safety, but that didn't matter. My father's love for my mother was so strong he would do anything to keep her alive, even if that meet risking my life along with hers.

In the next memory I'm peeking through the window of my mother's hospital room, watching her speak with Mrs. Griffin. There were only five days left before the operation.

"June," Mrs Griffin said solemnly, placing a hand on my mother's shoulder. "If you go through with this all the points are gone, yours, Al's, Marcus's… and that's if everything goes well."

"I know Abby, but he stopped listening a long time ago…" Mum sighed, referring to my father. "If… Don't try to save me, if anything goes wrong or even looks like it might go wrong, just let me slip away." My mother voice was horse and she was struggling to breath by her self anymore.

"And your daughter… anything goes wrong it's not just your life at risk, hers is on the line as well," Abby's voice was filled with anger as she shook her head in disappointment. Whatever my mother said after that was too quiet for my ears to hear.

Later that night it was just me and Mum alone in her room. Dad was still working, and I didn't feel like being home alone. So I sat beside her, silently staring at the television at the foot of the bed that played Earth re-runs of a show Mum liked.

"Al… Honey. I need you to do something for me…" My mother said softly, reaching out to brush a few strands of hair away from my eyes.

"Do you need water, food?" I ask looking at the clock on the all to see its almost dinner time.

"No honey," she said grabbing my hand. "I-I- honey I'm running out of points, you know that. Your Dad's already used all of his points on me and your almost out. I can't Al..." I turned to look at her with wide eyes. She let out a shaky breath as small tears slid from her eyes. "I don't know how to say this."

"…You're going to die." It scared me how easily I could say those word to my very own mother.

"Yeah honey…" Mum nodded sadly. "But I need your help…" I sat silently beside the hospitable bed for a long while, my hand resting on hers as tears streaked down my checks. "Sweetheart no, please, please don't cry. I know it's a humble thing to ask, something no one should ever have to do, but I can't live like this anymore, you know that. You're a smart girl, too smart some days," she smiled sadly. "I don't want anything bad to happen to you. This operation, if it goes wrong... if anything happened to you... I can't even think about that. That's why we can't let it happen."

"Dad won't let me not do it though," I said not liking where this conversation was going.

"I know Al, that's why I need your help. I need you to go home, under the middle floor panel there's a black box, I need you to bring it back here to me. And I promise you baby girl, tomorrow all our problems will be solved."

"Mum what's in the box?" I asked as I slowly stood up.

Everything starts to go fuzzy, I try to speak again but no noise comes out. "Just do it!" Someone shouts as the room along with my mother disappear and I'm back to being blinded by light.

"Everything's going to be okay, you're going to be fine. It's almost over," a voice says, but it's not my mother's.

I feel like fire is being pushed into my ribs I try to pull away from the pain but I can't move. I start to scream, for my mother, for Bellamy, for someone - anyone. There's a loud bang and other people start to scream as I once again pass out from the pain.

I'm back to seeing from the eyes of my nine year old self. I'm in the lower decks of the Ark, pushing my fragile mother along in a wheelchair, through a dimly lit hall ways. The machine hum is loud in this part of the ship but this is where she wanted to be. My mother points to on of the smaller hallways on the right. "Down there, take me down there."

I do as she asked and change direction. There is a door at the end of the hall. When we reach it mum opens it and I push her through. My eyes went wide and my jaw hung low as my eyes took in the room. It was small and there was nothing in it. Three walls were just dark metal but the other wall was a window. A large window that took up the whole wall and made it feel like we were floating. Earth was right in front of us, close enough to land on.

"It's just as I remember," mum whispers looking out the window with a wistful gaze. "Me and your dad found this place on our first data, the first time we ever kissed was in this room. Looking out at all those stars." Mum shuffled with the box in her hands. I had almost forgotten about the box that was hidden under the floor. Mum wouldn't tell me what was in it. But when I went to get it I peeked. At that moment I wish I hadn't.

Mum took my hand in hers and gave it a squeeze. "I love you so much… My Allegiance," mum whispered. "Don't forget that, never forget that."

 ** _#Thanks for all the support! Please if you have read this far and havn't alredy, go follow and favorite this story!#_**

 ** _#Hope you liked this chapter. Please if you have a few seconds free leave a review and tell me what you think, good or bad I love to hear what you think#_**

 ** _#Sorry this chapter was late but time has just been flying by. At lest you finally found out "Alice" real name... or did you miss that? It's been right in front of you the whole time... Allegiance. You don't know how long it took me to come up with that and how proud I am of it. And just wait and see how others react when they hear the name Allegiance. No you haven't found out what she did to get locked up yet but all will be revealed soon! You just have to wait and see.#_**

 ** _#Have a nice day / night, and as always thanks for reading#_**


	9. The Truth

My Allegiance 

Chapter Nine

Allegiance Dream POV

 _I kept my eyes closed, even after the ringing in my ears had stopped. I waited in silence until heavy footsteps grew close and voices got louder._

" _They're in here!"_

" _What happened?!"_

" _Put your hands in the air!"_

 _Almost a dozen guard members stood around me and my mother's unmoving body. I didn't listen to the guard, I didn't even listen to the little voice in the back of my mind that was screaming at me not to look. I turned to my mother and open my eyes, all I saw is blood, blood, and more blood._

 _The guard yelled at me again and again, but I couldn't look away from the blood. Two sets of hands grabbed me from behind and pulled me up from the cold floor. The grip I had on my mother's hand tightened as they try to pull me away from her._

 _They were stronger than me though. As our hands where ripped apart my heart sunk. I didn't kick or scream as they dragged me away, not a tear of water fell from my eyes. What good would that have done? Nothing I did was going to bring my mother back from the dead; it wasn't going to get my father to love me again. I could scream bloody murder at the guard, but that wouldn't get rid of the hatred and disgust looks they gave me. I was thrown into the Sky Box shortly after and left alone with my thoughts, blood still on my hands. I don't know how long I was left there, it might have only been a couple of hours - but it felt like days._

Third person POV:

On the Ark

"This is Raven Reyes, I'm from Mecca station. I'm- ah. I'm transmitting from the ground. The hundred are alive. Please you need to get doctor Abby Griffin, doctor Abby Griffin. Now!"

"Hang on Raven were trying to boost your signal," Sinclair radios back before turning and yelling at the workers by the monitors. "Get her off the Ark wide channel, this room only. Copy?"

"Yes sir turning it off now," a man says as Abby rushes into the room.

"Can she hear me?" Abby asks Sinclair, but before he can answer Jaha marches in to the room with his own question.

"Did you confirm the signals origin?"

"Yes sir," Sinclair says looking up from the monsters. "It's coming from Earth."

"Ravin, are you there?" Abby asks into the transmitter once the few moments of shock had passed over the room.

"Yeah Abby, we made it," Ravens voice crackles back through the rooms speakers.

"Are you two okay, what's happening down there?"

"Cassie and I are fine, but we need your help. One of our people was stabbed by a Grounder." Abbie, Jaha, and Sinclair all share a confused look.

"Raven, this is the chancellor, are you saying there are survives on the ground?" Jaha asks.

"Yeah we are so not alone down here." Abby's face falls in horror.

"Where's Clarke? Is she there with you?" Abby asks with worry in her voice. The other end of the radio goes quiet for a long moment. "Raven? Where's Clarke?" Abby calls out, but a different female voice replies to her.

"Abby, this is Bree Witts. Clarke's..." The girl purses and Abby's heart drops. "She's not here right now, but we need your help." Abby let's out a sigh of relief, believing her daughter was safe elsewhere. "She's dying, the knife is still in her chest."

"Can you patch me through to medical," Abby asks Sinclair, he types away at the device in front of him as Jaha steps forward.

"Bree, is my son with you?"

"There's a storm over head at the moment, Wells is out helping bring in supplies before things get to bad." Jaha smiles with relief and steps back into the room, giving Abby space.

"I'm gonna talk you through this step by step, Bree," Abby says, already thinking of the procedure she will be instructing, and all of the things that could go wrong.

"Doctor Griffin I need you to look at this." Abby turns to the wall of monsters to see a mass of cloud swirling over land and sea. "There's a hurricane right on top of them."

"We need to hurry."

Third person POV:

On the Ground

The Drop Ship is crammed full of people as rain beats down outside and winds pick up. Wells rushes into the Drop Ship, his hair dripping wet. "Did you get through to them?" He asks looking over to Bree.

"Yeah, but the connection keeps dropping in and out. We talked to your dad though, told him you were okay," Bree says as she slowly removes the cloth from around the knife in Alice chest. "Is it getting any better out there?"

"No, it looks like it's not slowing down anytime soon."

"We need to think about shutting the door," Bree says looking at the opening of the Ship.

"We still have people out there," Wells responds.

"Monte, Jasper, and Finn still aren't back yet, neither is Bellamy," Octavia says, worry in her voice as she says her brother's name.

"Sorry, but they'll just have to find somewhere else to ride it out."

"Move, move, move," Cassie says pushing her way through the crowd. "One needle," she says holding a thin piece of metal out to Bree.

"I will still need something to close the wound," Bree says taking the needle.

"There's some wire on the second level that might work," Octavia says moving towards the ladder.

"Stay away from the blue wires," Raven warns her as she walks over to Bree. "I rigged them to some of the solar cells on the roof. That means their hot, you got that?"

"Yeah got that."

"Bree, I don't know how long the radio signal will last for," Raven says eyeing Alice nervously.

"I'm just waiting on-"

"Hey they're back," Cassie yells. Before Bree can finish talking, or Octavia can get two steps up the ladder, Bellamy enters the Drop Ship. Murphy and another one of his men are dragging along a bloody and blindfolded grounder.

"Bellamy, what the hell are you doing?!" Octavia yells dropping back to the ground and marching up to her brother.

"It's time to get some answers."

"Oh you mean revenge," Octavia spits back at her brother.

"I mean intel," Bellamy says looking over at Murphy. "Get him upstairs."

"Bellamy this isn't what Alice would have wanted," Wells says stepping forward.

"Well I don't think she wanted to be stabbed either," Bellamy responds with a sharp glare.

"Bree, we're ready here, can you hear me?" Abby's voice crackles in through the radio.

"Bellamy, hurting him isn't going to help her," Bree says looking down at Alice. Bellamy looks over at the girl on the table, her skin is white and there is a patch of burnt and blistering skin on her upper shoulder.

"Bree?" Abby asks again, when there was no reply.

"No, you're going to help her, and I'm going to stop this from happening again." Bellamy pushes by Bree and follows the others to the upper level of the ship. Bree sighs, shaking her head as she went back to the radio.

"Yeah Abby, I'm here."

"Good. Can you tell me what position the knife is in?"

"The knife is in an upwards angle, stuck between the sixth and seventh rib, but I don't know how deep it is," Bree says while inspecting at the blade.

"That's alright, just don't remove the knife yet." Everyone stood back, watching every move Bree made - making her feel uncomfortable and on edge.

"Everyone go up to the next deck, we need room!" Bree said loudly, pointing to the ladder.

"You heard her, get out!" Cassie yells. People shuffle their way to the ladder, slowing moving to the next level.

"Is there any fluid coming from the wound?" Abbie asks.

"There's no fluid leaking from the wound," Bree responds, splashing some of Monte's moonshine onto her hands.

"That's good, that's actually really good," Abby insures. "She got lucky."

"Yeah she looks really lucky," Raven scoffs as she helps Cassie usher people up the ladder. Wells stands by the doorway, looking out for anyone who might still be outside.

"Wells, shut the door," Bree demands. He gives her a disagreeing look, one that she does not miss. "They'll just have to find shelter somewhere else." Wells doesn't fight her and pulls the lever to lift the door back into place.

"Okay Bree are you ready to remove the knife?" Abby asks just as the last few on lookers leave the room.

"Oh as ready as I'll ever be."

"You'll be fine, just do as I say. Take a firm grip on the knife, you're going to need to angle it upward and to the left, very slightly to the left, as it exits the rib cage," Abby begins.

"How slightly, is very slightly?" Bree asks as Wells, Raven, and Cassie move to stand around the table as well. All ready to help if needed.

"Three mill-" the line drops out. "…mil- Bree. Thre-"

"Wait what was that, you dropped out?" Bree asks and Raven rushes over to the radio.

"Three milometers, you got that?" Abbie repeats.

"Yeah, got it."

"Don't worry Bree, once this is done the hard part is over," Abby insures.

"Here goes nothing," Bree whispers while reaching down to take a grip on the knife. There's a bang on the outside of the ship. As Bree starts to move the knife Alice gasps, her eyes opening up.

"She's waking up!" Wells says, horror in his voice.

"Just do it!" Raven yells rushing over to help hold Alice still. Wells holds her legs down, Raven tries to keep her arms down, and Cassie holds onto her head - all were trying to stop her from squirming.

"Everything's going to be okay, you're going to be fine. It's almost over," Cassie says to Alice, not knowing if she'll even be able to hear her. Alice starts to scream, tears reaching her eyes as she yells for help.

"Mu-! Bellamy help! Bellamy please, pleas- Ahh help-" Bree almost has the knife out when the ship rocks and everyone is knocked off their feet. Alice is knocked from the table, back to being unconscious.

"Bree, what's going on? Can you hear me?" Abby asks. Bree pulls herself off of the ground. "What's happening?"

"The knife is out Abby, we did it!"

"Oh thank God. Don't worry, it's almost over."

"It better be, I don't know how much more of this I can take," Bree says, trying to catch her breath.

"What's her name?" Abby wonders.

"Alice," Raven says.

"Alice?" the doctor questions. "I didn't think there was anyone n-."

"I think she has a fever!" Bree exclaims, hoping to cut off the doctor by changing the subject.

"Well she just needs time to recover. Let me know if it gets any worse."

...

Bree climbs to the top floor of the Drop Ship looking for Bellamy. Murphy stands in her way as she steps off the ladder.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asks. Bree looks behind him to Bellamy, his face is unreadable.

"Let her by," Bellamy orders. Murphy moves out of the way, letting Bree step by. Her eyes scan over the blood covered grounder.

"You really know how to make an impression," Bree says to Bellamy.

"Is she alive?" Bellamy asks, but Bree doesn't answer him.

"You really think his people are going to be okay with this?" Bree asks looking around at everyone in the room.

"Is she alive?" Bellamy asks louder.

"How long do you think it will take for them to figure out where he is?" Bellamy grabs Bree by the arm.

"Is she alive?" He hisses.

"For now," Bree answers. "What do you think will happen when they work out he's gone and come looking for him?"

"Relax, no one saw us take him. He was chained up in that cave the entire time and because of the storm, we didn't see a soul on the way back."

"Relax? Is that really all I have to do? I just pulled a knife out of your girlfriend's chest and you're telling me to relax?" Bree pushes away from Bellamy. "Do you even care that she screamed out for your help when I was pulling the knife out? No, of course you don't." Before Bellamy can respond Cassie is calling out for Bree.

"Bree! She's seizing! Bree help!"

"You sicken me," Bree hisses at Bellamy before rushing to the ladder and back down to help.

Bellamy wants to go after her, be there for Alice, but he doesn't. Instead he closes the hatch and marches towards the grounder. He throws one punch at the restrained man, then another and another, taking his anger out on the grounder.

...

Allegiance POV

I'm awake, and I know I am awake because every part of me hurts. My ribs, my shoulder, my head, and everything else. My eyes flutter open and close - open and close. The light above me hurts my eyes. My mouth is dry and my chest hurts when I breath. I try to move and hiss in pain.

"Oh Alice thank God you're awake. Can you hear me? Alice if you can hear me open your eyes." Slowly, yet surly, I open my eyes like the voice told me to, and find Bree leaning over me.

"What happened?" I ask, voice hoarse. I lift a shaking hand up to my throbbing shoulder and feel cloths wrapped around it. Slowly I move my hand down to my rib cage and feel more cloths wrapped around me.

"You were stabbed by a grounder while out looking for Octavia. Bellamy carried you back to camp, you were unconscious by the time you got here. We got in contact with the ark and doctor Griffin talked me through how to help you. The cut on your arm was also infected, but I cleaned it up. You don't know how lucky you are."

"Where's Bellamy?" I ask. Bree hesitates for a moment before she speaks.

"I'll go get him for you." Then she exits my line of sight. I listen to her footsteps fade away. It feels like hours pass before I hear footsteps return, even though it's probably only been a couple of minutes.

Bellamy's face appears above mine, his hands brush over my cheeks and he whispers "I thought I lost you," before he presses his lips to mine. The kiss doesn't last more than a couple of seconds but it's enough to make my heart drum faster in my chest.

"You don't have to worry about me Bell, I'm not going anywhere, anytime soon," I smile even though it hurts to do so. I see a glint of something in his eyes, but it's gone before I can place the emotion. "How long was I out for?"

"A little over two days," Bellamy says, brushing hair out of my eyes.

"Wow," I whisper.

"Yeah, wow. How are you feeling?"

"Like shit, why?"

"Just thought it was the right thing to ask," he smiles, pressing a kiss to my temple. "Liston," the smile drops from his face. "We got in contact with the ark, they told us about a bunker, not too far from here, it should have supplies in it that will help the hundred survive winter. I'm taking Murphy with me to look for it… And I'm not coming back."

"What?" I ask, my eyebrows drawing together in confusion.

"When the guard get down here, I'm dead. I need to be gone before then. Wells told me Jaha said he is willing to forgive me, but do you really think it's possible to forgive someone who shot you."

"You can't run away from your problems Bell- not without me," I try to sit up too fast and hiss at the pain in my side. Bellamy softly pushes me back down and I don't fight against him as tears well up in my eyes. "Bellamy," I whisper, placing a hand on his cheek. "You can't leave me here." He presses his lips together. For a long moment, he just stared at me, without a single whisper of a word. And when he finally speaks, I wish he hadn't.

"What did you do to get into the Sky Box?"

"Bell…" He shakes his head.

"No, Alice…" he said, stepping away from me.

"Allegiance..." I whisper, lifting my head to look at him.

"What?" He asks, head tilting slightly to the side in confusion.

"My name is Allegiance Kane," I say louder. His face falls as recognition swarms his eyes.

"You..." he starts to speak, but looks lost for words.

"You heard the stories... everyone did. I would like to tell you what really happened if you would hear me out?"

"You were locked up for killing your own mother, what is there to explain?" His face was blank, but his eyes were on fire with anger.

"She was dying... I only helped her get the gun and... get out of that place."

"You still pulled the trigger..." He shook his head in disgust at me and marched out of the room before hearing me break down.

"But I didn't." Tears rain down my cheeks. "But I didn't," I repeat dropping my head back onto the table. "But I didn't," I cry as the memory plays over in my mind.

 _I sat on the floor beside her, not letting go of her hand. Slowly my eyes closed. I heard the gun click as mum took the safety off. "I love you Mummy," I whispered kissing her hand. She squeezed my hand then pulled the trigger. My ears rung as the shot echoed in the metal room and the gun fell to the floor._

 _I kept my eyes closed, even after the ringing in my ears had stopped. I waited in silence until heavy footsteps grew close and the voices got louder._

 ** _#Thanks for all the support! Please if you have read this far and havn't alredy, go follow and favorite this story! Next follower will be number 70! Can't belive it, I never expected this story to make it this far#_**

 ** _#So you finally know what Alleganice did! And Bellamy found out who "Alice" really is, and didn't seem to take it to well, maybe becoues he dosn't know what Allegaice really did? Maybe he's just upset that he didn't know who he was really falling in love for? Maybe both. Maybe for other reasons? Who knows. Hahahahaha I know... kind of#_**

 ** _#Hope you liked this chapter. Please if you have a few seconds free leave a review and tell me what you think, good or bad I love to hear what you think#_**

 ** _#Have a nice day / night, and as always thanks for reading#_**


	10. The Difference

My Allegiance 

Chapter Ten

Third person POV

Wells stares at the mounter that is displaying his father's face.

"Wells," Jaha smiles at his son. "We are all very proud of what you have done down there."

"It's wasn't just me dad, everyone's done their share. I've hardly done anything compared to some people," Wells looks away from his father as he speaks. There was shame in the boys dark eyes, he still felt guilty: For Clarke's death, for not helping around camp more, for not trying harder. Maybe less people would have died if he had just pushed himself some more.

"Don't worry son, we'll be there soon," Jana insurers. But that's another thing Wells was considered about- there were still many people out of the 100 that disliked his father and the ways of the Ark.

"When you get here, just remember things are different. Some people may not take to kindly to you coming down and making rules, it will need to be a slow process," Wells tells his father, being careful with how he words things.

"Yes, of course," Jaha nods. Wells sees someone step behind his father and place a hand on the older mans shoulder.

"Sorry Thelonious, but there's a line of people waiting." Wells recognizes the voice as that of Abby Griffins.

"It's fine. I will see you soon Wells, stay safe," Jaha says holding a hand up to the screen. Wells reaches out to press his hand to his father's, so far away yet so close.

"See you soon dad." With that Jaha stood up and left the room, Abby taking the now empty seat on the other end of the screen.

"Wells is Clarke back yet?" Abby had asked him the same question earlier and he had claimed that he hadn't seen her. It wasn't a lie, but a way to buy him more time to find the right way to tell her Clarke was dead, but was there really a right way?

"Abby I- I'll go get her for you," Wells says pulling the head set off and rushing out of the tent.

 _Bree would know what to do,_ Wells told himself. She had been the one to give Abby foolish hope to begin with, it was only right she be the one to right her wrong. She was usually in the Drop Ship checking on Alice so that was where he looks first.

She wasn't there, but Alice was. Wells froze when he saw her awake and moving. She stood next to the table on wobbly knees, one hand griping the table for support as the other one tried to pull on a jacket.

"Alice? Here, here let me help," Wells rushes to help Alice before she hurts herself. He held her good shoulder with one hand, stabilizing her, and uses his other hand to help her pull the jacket sleeve up her arm.

"Thanks Wells," Alice says, meeting his eyes. Wells was shocked by how dark Alice's eyes looked, they were glazed with an emotion Wells had never seen on her face before. Sadnesses- deep, heart breaking sadness.

"I umm I-" he was lost for words.

"What is it Wells?" Alice asks impatiently.

"I umm, I was looking for Bree. Have you seen her?"

"She went outside a while ago, I don't know where she is now."

"Oh, okay. Well if you see her, can you tell her that I need to speak with her," Wells requests as he backs towards the door.

"You seem shaken, is everything okay Wells?" Alice queried.

"Uh not really, Abby Griffen, Clarke's mu-" Wells began but Alice held up a hand.

"I know who she is, what about her?"

"She wants to see Clarke, and I don't know what to tell her," Wells says, cutting right to the point.

"No one has told her?"

"Bree didn't want to tell her when she first asked about Clarke because they were about to pull the knife out of you. This is the second time she has asked me where Clarke is, and I don't know how to tell her," Wells replies.

"Your daughter is dead, I'm sorry for your loss," Alice says while shrugging her shoulders.

"It's not that easy," Wells sighs.

"I'll deal with it then," Alice says shaking her head with a huff of breath.

"You shouldn't be walking," Wells says with worry.

"I'm fine," Alice growls, letting go of the table. She grits her teeth in pain, but remains standing, back straight, and head held high.

…

"Hello Abby," Alice says, pulling on a head set. Wells brought Alice to the tent but stays outside. Abby looks surprised to see the girl and stares at Alice with wide eyes for a few moments before regaining her ability to speak.

"Oh Allegiance, you're all grown up. God, you look just like your mother," Abby smiles.

"You can just call me Alice," she says with a soft smile.

"You're… Oh my," Abby's face fell. "How are you feeling? You really shouldn't be out of be-"

"I'm fine, thank you for asking."

"Good, good."

"Abby…" Alice sighs, not knowing where to start. "Clarke is… gone."

"Gone?" Abby whispers. "You mean she's gone out, not gone as in… no."

"I'm sorry for your loss, Abby. It was quick, over before she even know what had happened." Alice offers what little comfort she could. Tears slip from Abby's eyes as a sob escapes her lips.

"No, no, no," Abby cries.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Alice sighs, sitting back in her chair. Abby doesn't reply, she gets out of her own chair and hurries from the room. Alice waits until a member of the guard comes to inform her who is next to use the monitor. Alice leaves the tent with a sigh. Wells stands just outside the tent door, head hanging low. Alice places a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry for your loss," Alice repeats. Wells's eyes are glossed with tears, but he doesn't let them fall. He stands up straighter and nods his head.

"Thank you for doing that," he replies.

"Had to be done," Alice shrugs. She takes her hand off Wells's shoulder and holds it over her mid section before she moves away from Wells. She wonders through the centre of camp looking for Dax. People give her odd looks, but she doesn't show them any weakness. She spots Dax at the meat station skinning a rabbit.

"Yo Dax, you're up," she calls to the brute looking man. He glares at her darkly, but she holds his gaze. He nods his head at her then drops the dead rabbit onto the table and moves in the direction Alice had just come from. Alice continues on, looking to get a drink of water and something to eat.

Alice finds where a water station has been set up in camp and grabs a cup. The water feels cold on her lips, and she savers the feeling of it running down her dry throat and the coolness spreading through her. After clenching her thirst she goes to a food packing station, where Monty, Cassie, and Jasper are working away- packing nuts and seeds into small packets.

"Alice! I'm so glad you're awake," Jasper smiles, giving Alice a hug. She gasps in surprise.

"Yo dude, you're hurting her," Monty says, pulling Jasper away from her.

"Oh shit Alice, I'm so sorry, I didn't even think," Jasper rambles.

"I'm fine. You just surprised me, that's all. Really, you didn't hurt me," Alice reassures with a small smile.

"Oh thank God," Jasper sighs.

"Lucky, Bellamy would have hung you up by your ankles if you hurt her," Cassie chuckles. Alice's face falls at the mention of Bellamy.

"I don't think you need to worry about him any more," Alice says, grabbing some seeds off the table.

"Oh?" Cassie says in the form of a question and Alice continues.

"Yeah Bellamy and me were umm… not really a _thing_ any more."

"Oh, I'm sorry Alice," Cassie says. Alice shrugs, tossing a few seeds in her mouth.

"How do you know this stuff isn't poison?" she asks, changing the topic.

"None of us have died yet," Jasper says.

"I don't know how I feel about playing Russian roulette with my food," Alice murmurs, but keeps eating the seeds anyway. She takes another handful and continues on walking around camp.

"What the hell are you doing out here?" Bree yells when she catches sight of Alice walking around camp.

"I wanted to stretch my legs," Alice says, tossing the last of her seeds into her mouth.

"God, you have a death wish don't you, Alice," Bree grabs her by the arm and softly pulls her in the direction of the many tents. She guides Alice into one of the larger ones and makes her sit down on a makeshift bed.

"What do you care?" Alice asks, a tidiness to her voice.

"If I wanted you dead, I would have let you die; not save your fucking life," Bree spits, pulling down on the zip on Alice's jacket. Alice huffs out a frustrated breath. There's a line of blood on the bandage over Alice's stab wound. "You're not leaving this bed. I don't care what you say ,you're staying in here until I say otherwise." Bree stood up, her lips pressed together.

"Fine," Alice sighs, laying down on the bed as a question comes to mind. "Who's tent is this?"

"Bellamy's, why is that a problem?" Bree asks and Alice's sighs.

"No, no problem," Alice says, thinking that the man in mention would not be returning to use the tent again anyways.

"Good. I'll be back later to check on you," Bree says, leaving Alice alone.

Alice closes her eyes, she must have fallen asleep because next thing she know she was jolting awake. She is out of breath and hot sweet covers her body. She gasps when her eyes lock with those of the man sitting at the end of the bed.

"Dad?" Alice whispers reaching a hand out to the figure in front of her.

"I hope you realize it's all your fault. If you had just had that operation, she would still be here-"

"Dad? What? This isn't real…" Alice whispers.

"You would both still be here, with me; you would be happy. I wouldn't have let that boy hurt you. I would have protected you from him. We could still be a happy family," Kane says, standing up and walking to the head of the bed. "But no, you killed her! You brought this down on yourself!" Kane yells and out of no where he pulls out a knife. The same knife the grounder had stabbed her with.

"No, no, no, Dad, please," Alice try's to move, but feels as if she is glued in place and can only watch as Kane smashes the knife down into her stomach again and again. Alice screams and screams, tears quickly pooling in her eyes.

Finn burst through the tent door. He sees Alice falling on the bed, screaming, crying, and sobbing out words he can't hear. He rushes to her, and holds her shoulders down to the bed.

"Alice it's okay, it's not real, what ever you're seeing is not real. Alice? Alice, can you hear me?!" Finn has to yell to be heard over her screams. Finn was staring to worry she couldn't hear him over her hallucination, but then she stops screaming and stops fighting back. Finn sighs while letting go of Alice and stepping back. "Alice?" He asks. She doesn't move, doesn't blink, her eyes frozen open. "Alice?" He asks again, louder. Alice still isn't responding, instead she starts to shake violently and Finn thinks she is having a seizure. "Bree! Help!" Finn yells as he goes back to pushing Alice down into the bed, trying to stop her trashing.

Bree rushes into the tent out of breath, eyes wide. "She was screaming, I think it was from a hallucination. She stoped for a second, now she's having a seizure or something."

"Just- just… roll her onto her side. We can't stop it, she just has to work her way through this." Bree and Finn fight to hold Alice still for several moments before her body goes rigged. Bree pushes Finn away and returns Alice to her former position on her back. She placed her ear over Alice's mouth and listens until she hears her breathing. "You're gonna be the death of me," Bree whispers as she steps back up.

"Why did she do that?" Finn asks.

"Could be a number of different reasons. This could be just her body's way of saying she's been pushing herself to hard, or it could be for a worse reason, internal bleeding for example," Bree responds, eyes glued to Alice's face, looking for any sign of her waking up.

"What can we do?"

"Wait for her to wake up," Bree says quietly while taking a seat on the bed.

…

 _Alice sat in her empty Sky Box, huddled in the far corner of the room, her head resting on her knees. The only sound she could hear was her own breathing, and even sometimes that was to quiet for her own ears to pick up on. It had been over a month since her mother's death, and the only person she had seen in that time was the guard who brought her food and water. But this day would change that._

 _When the guard entered her cell, a tray of food in hand, he was not alone. Alice didn't notice this until the door had re shut and she lifted her head to see what the guard had brought for her today. Next to the door stood her father. He looked different from when she had last seen him, better. He seemed well rested, the dark circles once permanent features under his eyes now gorn, his eyes seeming brighter and his skin showed more colour._

 _They stared at one another. As seconds turned into minutes, and minutes rounded into an hour, no one spoke. Then Marcus nodded his head, as though he had seen all he needed to see. He turned to leave, but Alice didn't want him to._

 _"I'm sorry, Dad."_

…

Bree smiles in relief as Alice opens her eyes. She had been out cold for a few hours, and it was now dark outside. Alice looks around the tent, confused. "What…?" She whispers slowly.

"You're okay Alice, everything's fine," Bree says taking hold of Alice's hand.

"What happened this time?" Alice asks looking up to meet her friends eyes.

"You had a seizure, I don't know why." Bree's smile falters and falls as tears form in her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Alice asks as she pulls herself up to sit on her elbows. "I'm fine, I must have just pushed my self to much. I should have listened to y-" Alice's words are cut off as Bree smashes their lips together. Alice eyes go wide and she freezes in place, not sure what to do. Bree's eyes are closed and her lips move against Alice's with a sense of hunger.

After a few long moments pass, Bree pulls away. Bree's own face mimics the look of shock on Alice's as she realizes what she had just done. "I'm sorry, Alice. I-I don't know what came over me." Bree stands up and backs away from the bed.

"Bree it's okay. I umm… I'm flattered, but don't think-" Alice stammers over her words, unsure of whether they would make the situation better or worse. Bree doesn't stay around to hear her out anyways and leaves the tent in a hurry, her cheeks flaming red with embarrassment. Alice lays there for a few moments before she decides to go after Bree.

She pulls herself off of the bed, still fully dressed- boots and all. Her stomach wound hurts, so she walks with an arm wrapped around her midsection. She doesn't see Bree anywhere outside of the tent. Alice moves in the direction of the Drop Ship, eyes peeled for any signs of where Bree could have gone. There are still a few people wondering around camp, and most give her odd looks as she passes them.

"Hey, have you seen Bree?" Alice asks Wells who sits alone at a small fire.

"No, I haven't seen her all afternoon. Do you want me to go look for her, you don't look great," Wells says standing up.

"No, no I'm fine, I just want to know if she's okay," Alice says looking around the camp.

"Why wouldn't she be okay?" Wells asks.

"Don't worry it's nothing important… just girl stuff."

"Oh… okay," Wells says and scratches the back of his neck. "If I see her I'll tell her you're looking for her," he says as Alice begins to walk away. "Oh and we should really talk to Bellamy about the guns tomorrow, get some rules in place and-"

"What are you talking about Wells? Bellamy? Guns?" Alice turns back to Wells, face covered in both confusion and frustration. Wells gives her a odd look.

"You missed it?"

"Apparently, because I have no idea what _it_ is," Alice struggles to keep her voice down.

"Bellamy and Murphy found guns in that bunker my dad told me about. They brought them back a few hours ago. How did you miss all the commotion?" Wells asks.

"I guess I'm just a heavy sleeper," Alice shakes her head, wishing for a moment that she was back in her Sky Box, where life was somehow simpler.

"We'll get through this," Wells assures, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"No we won't," Alice pulls away from his touch.

"Where's Bellamy?"

"He's in the communication tent taking with my dad."

"Thanks," she says as she walks past him with a sense of urgency in her step.

"The tent is the other way!" Wells calls after her.

"I know."

…

"My son says you're good. You also shot me though, so I have to disagree with that."

"Wells said you forgave me," Bellamy says blankly into the head set.

"I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt. You have helped people survive down there. Wells says people seem to listen to you, I'm going to need your help when I get down there," Jaha says.

"I'll help you, as long as you do something for me."

"I'm pardoning you from a crime you should be floated for, I think that's enough."

"The man that gave me the gun, the gun I shot you with, he needs to be locked up," Bellamy says, glaring though the screen at Jaha.

"Who gave you the gun?" Jaha asks, leaning forward in his seat.

"Tell me you will lock him up," Bellamy demands.

"He must be charged for his crime, I swear to you he will be found and locked up immediately. Just tell me who it is."

"Marcus Kane."

"What? Why would Marcus do that?" Jaha demands in shock.

"He said he could get me onto the Drop Ship so I could be with my sister. As long as I did something for him."

"He wanted you to shoot me?"

"No, you just got in my way when I was getting onto the Drop Ship. He wanted me to come to earth with the hundred, and in case we survived the landing, my mission was to kill his daughter, Allegiance." For a moment Jaha was silent as he absorbed the information.

"Did you complete you mission?" He asks tentatively.

"No, as long as the Ark didn't come down, and we never made contact with any of you, we would be fine. I did look for the girl, but there was no one by that name. She apparently changed it." Bellamy shrugs, playing dumb and not telling Jaha more than he needs to know.

"I will see to it that Marcus is locked up and changed for his crimes, Mr. Blake."

After their convention was over Bellamy walked through the camp, most were asleep by now or too lost in quiet conversation to notice him. He pulled back his tent door and stood there for a moment, looking at his bed. The blankets were in disarray, but it was empty. He had hoped Alice would be here waiting for him.

…

 _"You're sorry?" Marcus spat, making Alice flinch. "You're the reason she's dead, and you're sorry."_

 _"I didn't pull the trigger," Alice whimpers._

 _"You didn't…" his face dropped for only a second before he regained his angered expression. "How did she get the gun?"_

 _"She- she asked me to get the box for her," Alice says to her father._

 _"No she didn't!" Marcus yelled._

 _"Yes she did," Alice whispered. "Yes she did."_

 _"No she didn't!" Marcus yelled louder. "If you had just had that operation then she would still be here"_

 _"Or I could be dead as well as her, and you would be all alone."_

 _"I would rather that."_

 _"Dad?"_

 _"You're not my daughter," Marcus snarled before leaving the cell._

The memory fills Alice's mind as she struggles to get to sleep. She shuffles closer to the warm body whom's bed she shares. A cautious arm reaches out and wraps itself around her, holding the two of them together.

 ** _#Thanks for all the support! Please go follow and favorite this story! Next follower will be number 80!#_**

 ** _#QUESTION: Would you rather me keep doing chapters in third person POV or go back to Alice's POV?#_**

 ** _#Have a nice day / night, and as always thanks for reading#_**


	11. The Unity

My Allegiance 

Chapter Eleven

The Unity

The night air is filled with laughter, people talking, drinking, playing games, and celebrations for the Arks first Unity day on Earth. Alice sat on top of the Drop Ship, legs dangling over the edge. She didn't really know what to do in this atmosphere- she had never experienced a party like this before, so she sat out of the action and watched how others interacted. She was also in hiding. She and Bellamy hadn't spoke since the morning he left to find the bunker, and that wasn't about to change.

Alice was beyond angry with Bellamy, she was now repulsed by his presence. He was going to leave her here, he brought guns back to camp, she would almost be able to move on from those things if he hadn't done something even worse. He had tortured a grounder, a human being. She couldn't forget or forgive that.

"Come on sunshine, have a little fun!" Murphy smiled up at Alice. He was clearly drunk, even with his feet solidly on the ground he was swaying back and forth.

"It looks like your having enough fun for the both of us!" Alice called back a hit of a smile on her lips.

"You know what, I'm gonna get you a drink," Murphy stated, pointing a finger at Alice before he stumbled back off into the crowd. Alice smiled at the way moonshine had affected Murphy.

The noise coming from the party down on the ground was so loud Alice hadn't heard someone join her on the top of the ship. She almost fell off of her perched spot when a hand dropped onto her shoulder.

"Wow sorry, it's just me," Finn said jumping away from Alice, hands held up in defence when he saw the daggers in her eyes that were aimed at him.

"Make some noise next time, cough, something. Don't just sneak up on someone like that," Alice hissed. She looked back towards camp before asking, "What do you want?"

"Hear me out okay? I set up a meeting with the grounders." Alice's eyes snapped back to Finn's.

"What!" She said getting to her feet.

"Keep your voice down. I was just with the grounder we had in the drop ship-"

"The one that stabbed me?"

"Yeah him."

"How did you find him? He understands English? Did you go outside the walls alone again, are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"That's not important. If we want to live in peace, we have to try and talk this out with them before the next Drop Ship gets to Earth."

"I don't think Bellamy will go for this idea." Alice shock her head at the bitter taste his name left in her mouth.

"Your as much as a leader as he is. No one needs to know until it's over. Look, I know it's a long shot but I for one don't want a war, and that's what will happen when the guards come down. I see the way you look at the guns around camp, you don't like them any more than I do. I trust him, all you have to do is trust me." Alice shock her head.

"If I die I'm blaming you, Finn."

"Go right ahead," Finn smiled.

"When do we leave?"

"If we leave now we should make it to the meeting place by sunrise."

"Okay, I'll get a jacket and meet you at the gate in five," Alice said, moving to the edge of the roof.

"Thank you." Alice hears Finn whisper as she climbs down from the Drop Ship. She hurries off to one of the near by tents.

"Finn set up a meeting with the grounders."

"What?" Wells asked sitting upright in bed. Alice stepped into the tent and let the door shut behind her.

"You heard me. He thinks we can make peace with them before the guards get down here."

"And you don't think that's possible?" Wells inquired.

"I hope it is, but if the meeting goes bad we'll be at war before the guards get here; in that case we're all dead."

"Why are you here then? Why aren't you trying to convince Finn this is a bad idea?"

"Because it's not. This is our chance for peace- our only chance. But if shit goes bad I need you to tell Bellamy and get everyone prepared for a fight."

"How will I know if things didn't work out at the meeting?"

"If Finn or I aren't back by mid day tomorrow prepare for the worst," Alice says pulling on a jacket from the foot of Wells's bed. "I'm also steeling you're jacket." Alice left the tent without a goodbye. She found Finn waiting for her by the front gate and as others partied on they left unnoticed.

The forest was almost too dark to see in. Finn lead the way as Alice had no idea where they were supposed to be going.

"I don't get it," Alice said randomly.

"What don't you get?" Finn asked.

"Why trust people so easily? Why trust the word of a man who stabbed me? Why trust any grounder after how much they have already hurt us? Why trust that we aren't walking into a trap."

"Since its Unity Day I decided to have hope. Why did you trust me? Why did you follow me out here? You could have said no, gone and told Bellamy about the meeting, stoped me before I got this far. Why didn't you?" Their voices were the only sound in the cool night air.

"In all honesty… I just wanted out of that place for a while. Away from him," Alice said the last part almost too quietly for Finn to hear.

"Bellamy? I know it's not my place to ask but what happened between you two?"

"He was gonna leave, the day he brought the guns back to camp, he was gonna leave- leave the camp and leave me. He was scared of what would happen when the Ark came down. And then I umm.. I told him… never mind."

"Did you love him?" The words hung in the air for a moment before she responded.

"I loved the idea of him, someone that would always be there to watch my back, someone that could make me laugh even in the worst of moments. But I don't think I loved him," she sighed and they continued to walk in silence for a few moments, until Alice tripped on an exposed root. Finn caught her before she could hit the ground but she still gasped in pain and griped at her midsection.

"You okay?" Finn asked helping Alice stand up straight again.

"Yeah I'll be fine, just pulled on my stitches." She pushed him away.

"Do you want to stop for a second?" He asked worriedly.

"No I'm fine, we need to keep moving." From then on they walked in silence. Once the sun rose they picked up their pace to make it to the meeting point on time. When they finally emerged from the tree line near an old bridge and rocky river, Octavia was there waiting for them.

"Octavia?" Alice questioned looking to Finn. "So that's how you set this meeting up."

"It's nice to see you two, thought you weren't gonna make it," Octavia responded.

"Looks like we're just in time," Finn said nodding towards the opposite tree line. A Grounder emerged from the trees, one being same grounder that stabbed Alice- the same one that Bellamy took vengeance on. He jogs towards the trio and when he was only feet away Octavia jumped into his awaiting arms.

"Bellamy would love to see this," Alice grinned. Finn laughed. A strange sound filled the air and they all turned to look back at the forest. Finn, Alice, and Octavia all stare in wonderment as three people rode out of the forest on horseback.

"We said no weapons," Finn hissed to Lincoln.

"It's fine Finn," Alice said walking towards the horses. "They won't have a reason to use them."

Finn moves to follow the girl but Lincoln put a hand out to stop him. "She goes alone."

The only female rider dismounts and meets Alice half way across the bridge.

"You're name is Alice," the grounder female states.

"Call me Allegiance," she said holding her head high. "And you are?"

"I'm Anya."

"Let me get straight to the point… When we came here no one knew your people were here, we thought there was no one left on Earth. I, along with all my people, are gratefully sorry for entering your land."

"You summoned me here for an apology?"

"I… I came here to make amends with you, so no one else has to die."

"I understand, you started a war that you don't know how to finish," Anya said in a slightly louder voice.

"We were sent here against our will, we didn't have a choice."

"You're invaders, your ship landed in our territory."

"We had no choice over that. We were sent down here as test subjects to see if the earth was survivable. It was just bad luck we landed here."

"You know we were here when you sent an armed reading party to Capture one of us and torture him."

"Actually I was having a knife removed from my chest at that time and had no idea that was going on," Alice defended.

"…You would not be standing here if you had a knife in your chest two days ago."

"Oh yeah?" Alice pulls up her shirt to show Anya the bright red line on her rib cage from where the knife had been removed and stitched over. There were no longer bandages covering the wound and some blood trickled from where stitches had been ripped out.

"You have a healer," Anya said under her breath.

"Healer? Yeah I guess you could call Bree that, her mother was a nurse on the Ark, so she knows a bit."

"Ark. Is that what you call your home?"

"That place was never my home. I just survived there. Truthfully being sent down here was the best thing to ever happen to me. And you could kill me right now, this still wouldn't be the worst day of my life, wouldn't even hit the top hundred."

"Lincoln said there are more of you coming down, warriors?" Anya questioned.

"Yes. The Ark is dying; they can't survive there much longer. But it's not just our worriers coming down here, it's our farmers, teachers, engineers, healers, children. We could help each other, instead of fight each other."

"Can you promise me these new arrivals won't attack us. They will respect the terms you and I agree on."

"I wish I could, but to them I am still just a child. Although, I do promise you that I will do everything in my power to make them honour the terms we decide on."

"Why would I agree to an alliance that your people could break the moment they get here?"

"Because if you don't no one is going to win. Your people will die as well as mine, and if you really care about your people like I do mine, I would think that you would not put their lives in harm's way- not when you have a chance to retain peace. At least wait until the leader of the Ark gets down here, we can set up another meeting and he can make an alliance with you that will hold strong." Anya was silent for several moments.

"Okay. We meet back here in two weeks to discuss the terms. Until then we won't kill any of you, as long as you don't cross the river."

"Sounds like a deal. I will see you back here in two weeks," Alice nodded and turned in the direction she had originated from, walking back to her people. "Come on, we need to get back before Bellamy sends a search party out." Finn followed Alice into the woods but Octavia lingered back for a few moments with Lincoln.

"Don't forget what I told you. If things go bad that's where you go, don't worry about anyone else, just get out alive and I will find you," Lincoln whispered to Octavia.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. See you soon."

...

Murphy stumbles through the entrance of Bellamy's tent. "Yo dude, where's your girlfriend at? I went to get her a drink but when I got back she was gone." Bellamy was laying in bed, trying his hardest not to think about Alice when Murphy so kindly reminded him of the girl.

"She's not my girlfriend Murphy, get out of my tent," Bellamy demanded. Murphy left the tent and went back to the party, forgetting about Alice and finding another drunk girl to flirt with.

Bellamy rolled back over in his lonely bed, his eyes clamped shut as he tried to tune out the voice in the back of his head telling him to go look for Alice.

...

As the sun rose a few people where mobile in camp, most were passed out from the night long celebrations. Bellamy was the first person awake. He couldn't sleep any more, he felt rotten inside and had tossed and turned all night. He needed to find Alice and talk to her, even though she clearly didn't want to talk to him. The only problem was Murphy had been right, Alice was missing.

Bellamy checked the drop ship, every tent and every passed out body trying to find Alice, but she was not inside of the walls. Reality hit him like a punch to the face. What if she had left? Packed up and just gotten out of camp like he had planned to do himself. Anything could happen to her outside of these walls and there was nothing he could do to protect her.

Bellamy was angry, and worried, and in need of answers. So he went to Wells tent to get answers.

"Where's Alice?" Bellamy asked Wells in a demanding voice. Wells was already awake, he also had a hard time sleeping the previous night.

"I don't know," Wells answered quickly.

"I've looked all around camp, she's not here. So if I find out your lying to me, and she gets hurt, you're dead."

"She's not your girlfriend anymore Bellamy, you don't have a say in what she does. She's probably just curled up with some guy somewhere."

"Thanks for reminding me. I fucked up. I know. That doesn't mean every single person is allowed to remind me without knowing any of the facts," Bellamy yelled.

"Don't worry, she told me the facts." Bellamy's fist smashed into Wells face with all the might he could muster, Wells fell back onto the bed.

"Where is she?!" Bellamy yelled, fists still clenched, ready to take another swing.

"Finn set up a meeting with the grounders, they wanted to talk to Alice, try and work something out," Wells glared at Bellamy reaching a hand up to cup the bruise already forming on his face. Bellamy's face dropped, and Wells was surprised to see how quickly Bellamy's anger turned to fear.

...

"What happens when we get back to camp?" Finn asked, following a few steps behind Alice.

"We pack our shit and get the hell out of here," Alice responded while flicking hair from her eyes.

"What?"

"I agree with her," Octavia said as she caught up with the pair. "The Ark won't be down here in two weeks and they sure as hell aren't sending Jaha first, better get out while we still can. Lincoln told me of a tribe near the coast that would take us in, I say we head there."

"Sounds good, I've always wanted to see the ocean," Alice laughed.

"What the hell are you two talking about, we can't just leave!" Finn yelled, stopping in place causing the two girls to stop as well and look at him.

"We can't win a war, Finn," Alice hisses.

"There's not going to be a war, we are going to talk to the Ark, work something out."

"You can if you want, but I'm out of here. I'm done with this place and people looking at me. One second I'm meant to be a leader, the next they look at me like I'm nothing- like I'm weak, and then they ask me to do their dirty work. I want to make my own choices."

"Alice-" Finn tried but he was cut off.

"No! I'm done with her too. I was scared to admit who I was, who I am. But I'm done being scared and caring what others think. Those that care don't matter and those that matter don't care. My name is Allegiance. My mother named me that because it was a strong one of a kind name for a strong one of a kind girl, and I'm not ashamed of that."

 **AN: I'm so upset with my self for how long this update took, really sorry everyone. I've just been so busy with finishing school then going straight into a full time job, as well as a part time job and running my own business, life has been really hectic. But I'm wanting to get back to monthly updates or at least every second month updates.**

 **Please review, they really help me get back on track with writing and even somthing as simple as "great update, keep up the good work" gives me ideas.**

 **Hope you have a good day/night.**


	12. The Moonshine

My Allegiance 

Chapter Twelve

The Moonshine

By the time they get back to camp it is late afternoon and Allegiance knows Wells would have already informed Bellamy and the rest of camp about the grounder meeting. The men at the front gates are armed with guns and they all started to yell as the trio came into sight.

"Don't move!" One yelled at them.

"They're back," shouted over the wall, his voice aiming to alert those inside of the camp.

The gates open and Bellamy marched out to meet them. "Where were you?!" Bellamy bellowed.

"I don't have time for this," Allegiance muttered, marching into camp. Bellamy grabbed her by the arm and attempted to stop her from entering but she managed to pull herself from his grip, and continued onward into the part of camp where everyone has gathered.

"We have made a deal with the grounders!" He announced, people gasped. "As long as no one crosses the river, they won't attack us." Many questions flow through the crowd but she ignored all of them. She didn't want to answer questions, she didn't want to not know the answers these people wanted.

First thing in the morning she would be out of this place, head to the coast; her father wouldn't find her there, Bellamy wouldn't find her there- no one would find her there, no one would know her there. She could start over. She thought that about this place too though, and look what happened, she wrecked her chance at happiness, at belonging.

After so many years of being locked away you would think that it would be easy for her to be a no one, but something inside of her had wanted to be more then a no one. That very first day on earth she had spoken up so she wouldn't just end up as a background character, she had wanted to be a someone. Now she just wanted to forget it all.

…

"Why didn't you tell them about the second meeting?" Finn asks, entering Wells tent where Allegiance was packing her few belongings into a bag.

"Because there's not going to be a second meeting, Finn," Allegiance replies. Finn noticed that she had a bottle of Monty's moonshine in one of her hands.

"You're drinking."

"So what?"

"So what?" Finn repeats. "We could have a war on our hands and your drinking? Saying your leaving camp? Acting like you don't even care about anyone."

"Hey, you set up the meeting! I did my part!" Allegiance yells. "What do you want me to do, dress up like Jaha for the next meet, play chancellor?" She glared at him.

"That's not a bad idea," Finn said while nodding his head after a moment of thought.

"Actually, no, that's a pretty bad idea," Allegiance scoffed before finishing off the last of the bottle.

"I don't mean you should dress up as Jaha, but someone else could," Finn explains. Allegiance looked at Finn with a confused expression. "Just don't go anywhere, it's not safe to travel at night."

"Fine. First sign of trouble I'm out of here though."

"Okay," Finn said before leaving the tent.

"I need another drink," Allegiance whispered to herself after a few moments passed. As a result, she began scavenging for some more moonshine that could be used to kill off the demons formed by her mind.

...

"She's in here," Monty said as he opened the tent door. Bellamy looks into the tent to see Allegiance sitting on the floor of Monty's tent, a few empty bottles of moonshine scattered around her and an almost empty bottle in her hand.

"Can you give us a minute?" Bellamy asked he rubbed at his tired eyes. It was still early in the night but he had little to no sleep over the past few nights and was exhausted.

"Yeah sure," Monty said, leaving as Bellamy enters the tent.

"Allegiance?" Bellamy asked. Her eyes rolled in his direction.

"Bellamy," she smiles. Her eyes were glassy, she had clearly been drinking for some time.

"How much have you had to drink?" Bellamy asked as he kneeled down next to her, brushing some of the hair from her eyes with the tips of his fingers.

"Not enough," she frowned and lifts the bottle to her lips only to have Bellamy snatch it from her.

"Why'd you do that?" She whined. "If you wanted some you could have just asked."

"I think you've had enough for the both of us. Now, come on, let's get you out of here," Bellamy punctuated the sentence by standing up and hooking Allegiance's arm around his shoulder to pull her to her feet.

"Bellamy?" She asked while securing her other arm around his neck. He wished she could act this way towards him when she wasn't totally intoxicated.

"Yeah?" He asked. She was so close that he could smell the moonshine on her breath.

"Am I a good person?" She whispered.

"One of the best," he smiled with complete honesty.

"Am I pretty?" She asked.

"You're the most beautiful girl on Earth," he replied without hesitation.

"You're pretty too, Bell," she smiled, kissing him quickly yet softly on the lips.

"Thank you. Now let's get you back to my tent. Monty wants his tent back, and I think you need some sleep."

"I don't want to sleep, I don't want to see him," Allegiance whispered.

"See who?" Bellamy asked, looking down at the girl as she stared at him with fearful eyes.

"...My father."

"Don't worry, I'll protect you from him." I'll protect you from everyone, Bellamy thought to himself.

"Promise?" Allegiance asked.

"Promise."

He carried her back to his tent. By the time they got there she was dead on her feet. Bellamy tucked her under the covers and laid down next to her. He didn't plan on falling asleep, but for the first time in days sleep came easy for him, and he couldn't hold it off any longer.

...

Allegiance woke up well past mid morning the following day. Her head was throbbing but she hardly noticed it once she realised where she was and who she was with.

"You're finally awake, how do you feel?" Bellamy questioned from the foot of the bed.

"Why am I here?" She asked sitting up.

"You were in Monty's tent last night drinking moonshine. He asked me to remove you so I brought you back here." Allegiance threw the blankets off of herself and scurried out of bed.

"I don't want anything to do with you Bellamy, how hard is that for you to understand?"

"That's not what you were saying when you were drunk."

"Fuck you, Bellamy," Allegiance spat as she walked towards the door.

"Allegiance, I need to tell you something," he said as he followed her.

"You wouldn't hear me out so why on earth should I listen to you," she replied before opening the door.

"Kane got to me on the Drop Ship. He sent me down here with an order- to kill you."

"What?" She whispered, turning to look at him with fear filled eyes.

"I'm sorry," Bellamy whispered his eyes pleading.

"You're…" She shakes her head, looking away from him for a moment before swinging her fist straight into his nose. Bellamy wasn't expecting the hit and ended up losing his balance, which then resulted in him landing on the floor. "Don't even think about me again. You don't talk to me. You don't look at me. You are dead to me."

...

"How do you get rid of a hang over?" Allegiance asked Murphy as she drops down on the log next to his. He had previously been sitting alone with his thoughts, staring into the ashes of the camp fire.

"Don't stop drinking," he muttered, handing her the bottle that he had been slowly sipping away at.

"How much worse could it get," she muttered back before taking the bottle and drinking the toxic smelling liquid.

"What's got your morals in a twist, little miss Alice?" Murphy smirked.

"Haven't you heard? My name is Allegiance."

"Very funny," Murphy snickers while taking the bottle back.

"Believe it or not, it's true."

"You couldn't kill a fly, let alone your own mother," Murphy responded as he rolled his eyes.

"And the lie has started to unfold. I didn't kill my mother; I did get her the gun, but she pulled the trigger. She was sick, out of points, over the pain, and my father wouldn't let her go peacefully, so she asked me to bring her a box from under our cabin floor. I didn't even know there was a gun in it until after she opened it," Allegiance said while grabbing the bottle back from Murphy and taking another swig.

"Why are you telling me this?" He asked, staring at her with an emotion she couldn't quite decipher.

"Because I'm tired of worrying about people knowing my secrets- might as well just tell them and move on." Allegiance took one last sip from the bottle before pushing it into Murphy's hands and getting to her feet.

"What are you doing?" Murphy questioned as Allegiance steps on top of the log she had been sitting on.

"I'm telling people who I am," Allegiance nods at Murphy. "Gather around! I have to tell you all something, I don't know how you will react, but I'm done with the lies..."

…

"Why did you do that?"

Allegiance looked over her shoulder and noticed that Bree had joined her atop the drop ship to watch the sun set. It was the first time Allegiance had seen Bree since she had fled a few nights ago after surprising her with a kiss.

"I'm done being scared of the truth. They took it better then I thought they would."

"That's because they got to know you, a name doesn't matter, it doesn't change the person you are inside. The guard have crossed most of these people, it's not hard to believe they would blame the innocent for murder. The rules up there don't even matter anymore."

"Why not take your own advice?" Allegiance asked with a roll of her eyes.

"I don't know what your talking about."

"I might be drunk now, but when you kissed me the other day I was definitely not drunk and neither were you. You hide away in the drop ship, like you're worried people will judge you if they find out you're gay. On the Ark it might have been frowned upon, but not here."

"Please don't tell anyone," Bree's face was coated in desperation and worry.

"Why are you so worried? You act like no one else in this camp is gay?"

"Don't talk so loud," Bree hissed.

"I was scared because I got locked up for killing my own mother, that was a label I didn't want people to know me for. Why are you so scared?" Allegiance asked.

"I'm not gay," Bree blurts out. "The truth is I have no idea what I am. You were just the first person I felt something for in a long time and I couldn't help but show those emotions, they just kind of came out in a kiss instead of a hug, or complement..." Bree trailed off looking away from Allegiance.

"Why were you locked up? I thought it might have been something like you got caught making out with an upper class girl so they locked you up so rumours didn't spread. Not that I've been thinking about it much, just an idea that came to mind, I remember hearing a story like that before." Allegiance finally stood up and made her way over to Bree. "I won't tell anyone, hell I'll even tell you a secret for a secret if that makes you feel better."

"You go first then," Bree said.

"My bags are packed. As soon as this buzz wears off, and my head stops feeling like it's about to explode, I'm out of this place and I'm never coming back."

"Why go?" Bree asked, shock written all over her face.

"Why stay? There's a whole world out there and I want to see before I die... Your turn."

Bree hesitates for a few moments before she speaks. "I was locked up for prostitution, or at least that's what the Chancellor called it," Bree's voice was small, and she wrapped her arms around herself.

"What did you call it?" Allegiance probed.

"Paying for my fathers gambling debts."

"I'm sorry. That must have been horrible."

"Yeah, it was. How do you get over the bad stuff that happened?" Bree asked, looking back at Allegiance.

"You don't. You just make good things happen to help drown out the bad."

"I'm gonna miss you," Bree surprised Allegiance with a hug as the sun finally set behind the trees.

...

As darkness fell the fires in camp grow larger. Nights were starting to feel colder, causing people to draw closer to the flames for warmth. Allegiance was sitting around one of the camp fires with Bree, Cassie, Monty, Jasper and a few others. They didn't talk much.

Allegiance was tired, she wanted to go to bed, the only problem was she didn't have a bed to go to. There were not enough tents for everyone to have their own- not even close. She had spent the odd night in Wells tent, and like a gentleman he always gave up his bed to her and slept on the floor. But Wells looked just as tired as Allegiance when she last saw him and it was clear he needed a good nights sleep.

Her eyelids only became heavier as time went on and people turned in for the night. Allegiance was almost asleep when someone sat down next to her and a whisper met her ears.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Allegiance opened her eyes to be met with Finn's face.

"Sure," she yawned. He stands up and offers Allegiance a hand to help her stand up.

"Listen," Finn started as he leads Allegiance away from the fire light.

"If you set up another secret meeting I'm not interested-"

"No I came up with a solution for the next meeting," he said as they came to a stop in front of one of the tents.

"Oh yeah?" Allegiance asked as Finn led her into the tent. "What are you doing here?" Allegiance asked when she entered the tent to see Wells standing inside.

"I got Wells on bored," Finn said.

"On board for what?" Allegiance asked as she rubs her eyes, trying to wake herself up and understand what was happening.

"I'll pretend to be my father for the next meeting," Wells said. Allegiance couldn't help but laugh.

"You're joking right? That stupid idea is never going to work," she laughed again.

"Why not?" Wells asked.

"You're a kid, they are expecting a leader- someone who looks like they are in charge," she looked Wells up and down. "Sorry, but your not that."

"You saw that grounder woman, she was no older than us. How far fetched is it that we have a young leader as well," Finn defended. "It's our only chance at holding this peace. We can't get in contact with the Ark, and we have no idea how long it will be before they send reinforcements."

"You guys should get out here," Raven said while quickly sticking her head into the tent.

"Don't go making too many plans, I have a feeling shit is about to hit the fan," Allegiance said to the two boys before going outside. "What is it?" She asked Raven.

"The Exodus ship," Raven said, pointing at the sky where a flash of light grow larger and plummets towards the earth.

"It's going to land on the wrong side of the river," Finn said.

"My idea to pack up camp and get the hell out is looking pretty good right now, isn't it Finn?" Allegiance said as they all watched the parachutes deployed form the ship and it landed beyond the tree line with a cloud of smoke and flames.

 **AN: Please let me know what you though of this chapter!**

 **I know Allegiance seems like a completely different person from what she use to be, in this chapter that's mostly because of the alcohol, but after next chapter I'm hoping she will go back to who she use to be.**

 **Only need 3 more followers for this story to hit 100!**

 **For those that are interested have just started to work on a new The 100 Fanfiction so hoping to have a new story for you in the next few months. The main idea for it so far is Wells and Clarke genders are swapped, so wells is a girl and Clarke is a guy, how much this will change the story line? I'm not sure yet but can't wait to see where these new characters will take me. Will let you guys know how I'm going with it next update.**

 **Thanks for reading hope you have a ave a nice day/night.**


	13. The Reunion

My Allegiance 

Chapter thirteen

The Reunion

AN: Heads up it will be skipping back and forth between Allegiance POV and Bellamy POV

"What do we do?" Wells asked as they watched the Exodus ship land far away in the forest.

"Go to bed, can't do anything till morning," Allegiance replied with a shake of her head. "Tomorrow is going to be a war," she whispered to herself.

"We can't just wait, what if there's survivors. What will they do?" Raven asked.

"If there are survivors on that hunk of metal they will have guns. We don't need to worry about their safety. We need to worry about how long it will be before grounders are knocking down our walls," Bellamy said, joining the group.

"Yeah what he said, get your rest, you'll need it tomorrow," Allegiance added with a yawn as she parted ways with the group, moving towards the drop ship.

Bellamy's eyes followed after her but his feet stayed planted to the ground even after everyone else had left. He wanted to follow her but he knew all that would lead to is a fight. He had to wait till she was ready to talk to him.

Allegiance entered the drop ship and Bellamy could no longer see her. He turned to his tent, preparing himself for another night of restless sleep.

...

Allegiance found Octavia asleep in the drop ship, using her jacket as a pillow, huddled in a corner. Allegiance didn't want to wake the girl, but she needed help. She also needed sleep, clean clothes, and a good feed but those things would all need to wait.

"Octavia," Allegiance whispered shaking the girls shoulder. She had expected the sleeping girl to be in a deep sleep and not react to her but boy was she wrong. Octavia's eyes shot open and she aimed a fist for Allegiance's face.

Allegiance was to slow to react and the fist landed smack down in the middle of her cheek. She cursed under her breath.

"What the hell?" Octavia asked as her eyes adjusted to the poor lighting.

"Damn you can hit, what the hell is your brother worried about, you can protect yourself," Allegiance got back to her feet, holding the side of her face.

"Sorry I didn't know who it was," Octavia said.

"No it's fine. My own fault for waking you. But I need your help," Allegiance held out a hand to Octavia and the girl took it with a questioning look.

"Okay," she said slowly, unsure. "What can I do?" Allegiance didn't let go of Octavia's hand as she pulled her towards the drop ship door.

"I need you to take me to your grounder boyfriend," Allegiance whispered barely loud enough to be heard, worried about anyone over hearing, even though everyone else in the drop ship seemed to still be asleep.

"What?" Octavia asked.

"I'll tell you on the way, we don't have much time."

Octavia nodded, seeing an idea burning in the other girls eyes. They left camp by climbing over one of the back walls behind the drop ship.

The forest was black, but Octavia seemed to know her way around. They went for around ten minutes before Allegiance started to explain her plan to Octavia.

"When we were out looking for you, we were... well we were goners. They were everywhere, picking us off one by one. We were dead, I thought so at least, but your grounder, he saved us. He blew this horn, it was meant to be a working signal for the yellow acid fog. The grounders ran like cowards. We need that horn tomorrow, the grounders will have beaten us to that ship for sure. If shit goes bad we blow the horn and get the hell out."

"Good plan," Octavia nodded. "Not far now, just a few more yards."

They reached the cave a short time latter, it was lit by a small fire but empty of grounders. Allegiance couldn't help but stare at a dark stain on the dirt floor. Her own blood. She shivered.

"He's not here," Octavia said, disappointed and confused. Allegiance couldn't quite tell what the tone in Octavia's voice was.

"Doesn't matter," Allegiance said seeing the horn on the table. "We got what we came for." Allegiance grabbed the horn and wrapped its strap around her arm.

"And that was?"

Both girls jumped, heads snapping in the direction of the cave's entrance.

A grounder stood before them, this was not Lincoln. It was a woman. Only a few years older then Allegiance, her hair was light brown long and ratty, her skin pail but covered with dirt. She was dressed in a shirt made of fur and long dark pants. In her hand was a long jagged knife with a leather handle. And the smile on her face was that of a feral cat who was ready to pounce.

"Octavia," Allegiance whispered. "Your brother is gonna be so pissed when he finds out about this."

...

The camp woke at first light. People were already gathering and discussing who would go looking for the Exodus Ship and who would stay to guard the camp.

"Murphy you'll stay here, make sure no one does anything stupid," Bellamy said. Wells chuckled at the comment under his breath.

"You got something you want to say?" Murphy asked, glaring at Wells from across the ashes of last night's fire.

"You think he's the right person to be left in charge?" Wells asked Bellamy, completely ignoring the glare he received as a response from Murphy.

"You're not coming either Wells, so I wouldn't be pissing Murphy off to much before no one is around to stop him from beating your ass," Bellamy said as he grabbed a gun off the make shift rack and checked to make sure it was loaded.

"What do you mean? I'm going," Wells stated.

"You can't shoot," Bellamy replied.

"I've had training, I know how to shoot," Wells said remembering his time on the Ark. He was going to be a member of the guard, he was going to be a voice of reason and keep people safe. He knew how to use a gun, but he would rather use his words.

"Knowing how to, and actually pulling the trigger when the time comes, are two different things. You don't have the guts to kill someone," Bellamy said. "Anyways we don't need a big group. It's too dangerous. Me, Miller, Finn, and Allegiance. That's the team."

"Glad I'm in on this fun mission but I think Allegiance is gone," Finn said, joining the gathering with Raven by his side, a gun in her arms.

"What?" Bellamy questioned.

"She's not in camp and no ones seen her since last night," Raven elaborated.

"She's been planing on leaving, apparently she finally did it," Finn said, and there was a moment of silence.

"Well, I guess that means there's an opening in the group," Murphy smiled as he grabbed a gun.

"We have to look for her," Bellamy whispered.

"She made her choice, there's no reason for us to try and stop her," Raven said, looking Bellamy in the eyes. "Just cuz she used to keep your bed warm doesn't mean you have to act like you actually care about her." Bellamy's stare quickly turned to a glare.

"Let's move out. We got a long walk to the Exodus ship," Bellamy's voice was cold as he turned and headed for the gate.

"Don't you think that was a bit harsh," Finn hissed to his girlfriend.

"No. What would have been harsh is if I told him his sister was also missing, probably hanging out with her grounder boyfriend," Raven whispered. "He deserves it though, walking around here like he owns the place."

"Yeah, let's not mention that until we have this mess cleaned up first," Finn said as they left the camp's gates.

Bellamy threw another glare over his shoulder at the couple. Raven expected him to tell her to go back to camp, but he didn't.

...

"You girls are a little too far from home now, aren't you?" The grounder woman laughed.

She walked forward, making sure to keep herself between the cave exit and the two girls. Octavia was closest in reaching distance and the grounder lunged. She pushed Octavia to the ground and stabbed the knife into the girl's shoulder. Octavia let out a scream.

Allegiance's mind was finally unfrozen and she raced forward to help. She tackled the grounder off Octavia but once they stopped rolling she was left under the grounder giving the feral woman the upper hand.

The grounder grabbed Allegiance around the neck cutting off her air as Allegiance tried to fight back. She thrashed around, hitting and scratching at any part of the rounder she could. The woman wouldn't loosen her grip though, nails staring to draw blood on Allegiance's neck. The grounder laughed at the scared look in Allegiance eyes.

"You people are weak," the grounder hissed.

Allegiance started to see spots and all she could think about was the burning in her lungs. If this was her last minute on earth, well then, at least she died trying to save someone.

It all went black and then next thing she knew she was being slapped awake by a crying Octavia as Lincoln threw the grounder woman against the wall like a rage doll.

...

The small group walked throw the forest, Finn leading and Miller bring up the rear. They were getting close to the crash sight, the smell of smoke filled the air as the sun grew higher in the sky.

It had been silent the whole time, no one saying a word- even the forest was silent. Meaning when the air erupted with gun shots everyone stopped, a few ducked low. Even though the sound was still a few yards off, and not aimed at them, it was still a threat.

"Those are our people," Bellamy said. "They're in trouble."

"Or the grounders stole their guns and now they're putting on a show," Raven hissed.

"Keep your heads low, don't shoot. We don't want the attention on us," Finn whispered to the group before he continued forward, back bent, head low, and gun at the ready. The others followed.

At the edge of the forest the trees faded into shrubs, providing the group with good cover.

The ship looked to have taken the landing well. Rubble was still spread across the field but the ship looked solid where it rested on the other side of the field. The door was open but by the looks of the bodies that scattered across the field they were too late.

There were no signs of people to start with but just as the coast began to look clear several grounder soldiers and their leader exited the ship. Ten more soldiers exited the forest a few moments later, five of them dragging people along behind them, prisoners.

They were too far away to hear what Anya said but the sky people were thrown to the ground, all pulled up by their hair and shirts to rest on their knees, their hands already tied.

"Fuck," Bellamy whispered, already lifting his gun up to eye level and trying to line up his scope with Anya's head.

"Don't be stupid," Raven hissed at him.

"Kill her or watch her kill them. Which would you rather?" Bellamy replied through gritted teeth, his finger hovering over the trigger.

"Hey guys?" Murphy called from the far left of the group.

"Shut up, Murphy. Bellamy, you pull that trigger and those people are dead. The-"

"Guys!" Murphy said louder cutting of Finn.

"What Murphy?" Finn hissed. His eyes flicking down the line of people to Murphy.

"I found Allegiance," he said while pointing over the bushes to the right side of the clearing. She walked from the forest, her hands up in surrender.

"Does this girl have a death wish?" Miller asked as they waited to see what would happen next.

…

Allegiance held her hands above her head in surrender as she crossed the cleaning. They didn't see her at first. Anya was talking and all eyes were on her.

"Care to explain what's going on?!" Allegiance called out once she was half way to the small gathering. Anya spun around and the grounders raised there weapons. Allegiance slowed her pace.

"Your people are on our side of the river!" Anya yelled, her eyes flaring.

"I'm sorry. Where the ship landed was random we had no control over that but it looks to me that you have made a fair point. Must you really kill them all?" Allegiance was calm as she spoke.

"They killed a whole village! You can't tell me that was an accident," Anya hissed. "They opened fire on women and children! Blood for blood!"

"Oh... well you could have led with that... How many did they kill?" Allegiance stopped, now ten meters away.

"Twenty-seven."

"Okay," Allegiance said looking around the field at the dead bodies. "Two, four, six, eight, ten..."

"What are you doing?" Anya demanded.

"Just making sure you get the right amount. Blood for blood, twenty-seven for twenty-seven." She continued to count. "Twelve, fourteen, sixteen, eighteen..." She had to strain her neck to see three more bodies in the drop ship. "Twenty one," she finished with a sigh.

"Well isn't that just perfect, you make twenty-seven," Anya smiled.

"There's five more dead in the forest," one of the men on his knees shrieked. His eyes were desperate.

Anya smiled a wicked grin at the man who had spoken out. "Well..." she hissed. "Would you like to pick or should I?" She looked back at Allegiance.

"I'll choose."

"Suit yourself," Anya took a step back and Allegiance walked closer. Allegiance pulled a knife from her belt, it was the knife the unnamed grounder woman had used earlier to stab Octavia.

She walked the line up.

First was a woman with dirty blonde hair which was full of twigs and leaves. She looked to be in her forties and she had blood splattered across her pale grey shirt. She looked Allegiance straight in the eyes and seemed as though she wasn't going to plead for her life.

The next man was the complete opposite. He had be the one to say there was more dead in the forest. Both his skin and hair were dark and he looked to be in his late twenties. He was softly pleading to her as she stepped by him, he was also crying.

Then there was a guy in a guard's uniform, he was in his thirties and looked high up in the ranks. His skin was pale and his hair was a bright red. His eyes were scanning the area, looking for a way out.

Then there was another woman, a girl in her twenties with read hair like the man next to her. It looked like she had been shot or cut, her arm was bleeding. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing heavily as if not wanting to see what came next.

And then Allegiance stoped at the last person in the line up.

He looked at her in shock and she simply looked back at him emotionlessly.

It was her father.

...

"What the hell is she doing?" Finn asked.

"Trying to get herself killed, is that not obvious," Murphy responded while pointing to the field.

"I'm going out there. Get ready to shoot," Bellamy stood up only for Raven to pull him back to the ground.

"She will work this out. And if she doesn't, well... no reason for you both to die," Raven argued. Bellamy pushed her away and Raven ended up in the dirt. She glared at him.

"Hey," Finn growled as he grabbed Bellamy's shoulder and pulled him away from Raven to return his attention back to the filed.

...

"So who volunteers to die?" Allegiance asked in a loud voice as she addressed the sky people. She held up the knife in one hand and she drew in a long breath followed by counting to three in her head. As though on command a horn sounded in the distance. The Sky people looked around in confusion as the grounders started to panic, saying words between each other in harsh and low voices.

Anya shook her head and cursed, "We'll finish this later!" She looked at Allegiance before addressing her people in their native tongue. And then they were gone, retreating into the forest like scared children.

"What does that mean?" Asked the guy in the guard uniform as he struggled with the ropes that bound his hands.

"It signals acid fog-"

"Acid fog!" The already hysterical man screamed. Allegiance was slightly worried he would soon pass out from lack of oxygen.

"Calm down it's a false alarm. I set it up," she ordered, using her knife to cut each person free. When she cut Marcus's restraints he thanked her and she resisted the urge to swing at him with the knife.

"Did anyone else make it?" Allegiance asked, looking away from her farther to the four other people.

"Those monsters started killing us as soon as the sun came up. A few people locked themselves in the top of the ship, cowards," hissed the blond woman.

"Those monsters are your new neighbours so get used to it." Allegiance replied while walking to the ship's door. "Grab what you can, there's no coming back once we leave."

Bellamy and the others arrived at the ship a minute later, out of breath and on edge about the risk of acid fog. Octavia and Lincoln also found their way out of the forest at the same time.

"Octavia?" Bellamy called out, confused. She looked like a mess, there was blood all over her shoulder and side, she looked dead on her feet. The only reason she was still standing was because the grounder next to her; one arm was wrapped around her holding her up, the other holding a horn.

"There is no acid fog is there?" He asked. The grounder nodded his head. The sky people caught in the middle of them looked back and forth between the new comers.

Bellamy's eyes only left his sister when he saw a familiar face.

...

Allegiance pushed against the steal door to the upper level of the ship. She wasn't strong enough to open the door, she couldn't even get it to budge.

"Hello, if you can hear me the coast is clear. We need to leave now though, they will be back soon. Please open the door," she pleaded. She was exhausted and just wanted to get back over the river as soon as possible. They would be lucky to have ten more minutes left before Anya returned for blood.

She dropped down from the ladder and leaned her head against the wall for a moment.

"Your dad's here," Bellamy said entering the ship.

"Thanks for the unwanted reminder captain obvious," Allegiance hissed while lifting her head to look at him.

"That's not what I meant, I meant do you want to leave him here. He doesn't have to come back with us." Bellamy was the only one who followed her into the ship.

"No," Allegiance whispered. "All I want is to open that damn door and get these people out of here." Bellamy looked from Allegiance to the door above their heads.

He climbed the latter without a word. He spun the lock and heard a loud click, followed by lifting the door with little effort. "Helps if you unlock it," he said to Allegiance before receiving an exhausted sigh in response. He climbed farther up the ladder to finally be met with a dozen yes staring at him. "Hi... you're safe but we need to leave. Now."

There was no time for introductions or explanations.

...

"Well, that lasted all of two days," Finn sighed, looking back at the ship one last time as they left the clearing. Allegiance patted him on the back and smiled.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine."

"You really think that?" He asked.

"Nope."

Everyone had there arms filled with supplies from the ship. It would all help the camp but Anya would soon know she had been tricked. War would begin and Allegiance couldn't help but look around at these people and think it wasn't worth it.

…

They arrived back at the camp at dark. Lincoln had walked them to the river and left them. He had to go deal with the grounder woman still tied up in his cave, but only Octavia and Allegiance know that much. It was a long walk back and made in silence.

Everyone at the camp was soon brought up to speed and extra people were put on watch. Most turned in early for the night having slept little the night before.

Bellamy was alone in his tent. He sat on the side of his bed, head in his hands.

"Bellamy," he jumped at the sound of her voice. He didn't even notice Allegiance standing in his doorway until she had spoken.

"What's wrong?" He asked standing. She was crying, or had only just stopped crying. Her cheeks were still wet and eyes red. She walked forward and wrapped her arms around him, burring her face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her as well after the first few seconds of shock had worn off.

"I won't let him hurt you, I don't care if you don't talk to me, if you yell at me and tell me you hate me everyday. I won't let him hurt you Allegiance. Not now, not ever. I promise," he kissed her head and repeated the words several times over.

 **AN: Please let me know what your thought!**

 **I feel like Allegiance is emotionaly just going around in circles and this story is a bit of a mess at the moment but hopefully after the next chapter there can be a fresh start for this story. Just a heads up next chapter will be the last one taking place is season one time line.**

 **Thanks for reading how you have a good day/night!**


End file.
